Eternal
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, putri dari kerajaan Fiore, harus mendapati masa depannya telah ditentukan. Padahal hatinya telah ditautkan dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa sangka harapan Lucy untuk akan masa depannya akan terjawab di hari ulang tahunnya. Bad summary/AU. RnR? CHAPTER 8 UPDATE. I do not own of this picture!
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya! Setelah membantai habis UN selama empat hari, aku kembali ke fandom ini! ^^

Ini fic pertamaku, mohon bantuannya jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata. :D Nggak perlu banyak bacot lagi. Silakan membaca fic gaje ini yang entah kenapa menurutku alurnya kecepetan -_-.

And, Happy Reading~

* * *

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Eternal

by Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat.

Chapter 1

.

Sinar mentari yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya menyinari Fiore untuk membangunkan orang-orang. Ayam jantan berkokok membangunkan pemiliknya untuk memulai aktivitas hari ini. Para petani mulai berdatangan ke sawah mereka untuk bekerja. Toko-toko mulai menghidupkan lampu dan mempersiapkan barang dagangannya. Tercium bau makanan yang berbeda dari rumah ke rumah, menandakan ibu rumah tangga tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga mereka.

Hari yang cerah membuat masyarakat Fiore tengah bersemangat. Karena hari ini merupakan hari penting bagi Kerajaan Fiore. Seluruh kota telah dihias dengan sangat meriah untuk menyambut hari ini.

Hari ulang tahun Putri Lucy yang ke-17.

Lucy Heartfilia, Putri dari Raja Jude Heartfilia dan Permaisuri Layla Heartfilia, akan merayakan ulang tahun yang sekaligus menandakan dia telah dewasa. Seluruh penghuni istana tengah hilir munik merapikan ini dan itu. Seluruh perabotan yang biasa menghiasi istana diganti dengan yang lebih baru dan mahal. Gordeng, sofa, meja, kursi, lampu lilin hingga sendok turut diganti hanya untuk hari ini. Bunga-bunga yang menghiasi kebun istan turut dirapikan.

Tampak seorang wanita cantik tengah berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu kamar tidur. Dengan bantuan para pelayan, pintu besar kamar tidur itu terbuka, memperlihatkan besar dan indahnya kamar itu. Tampak seseorang yang masih berselimut itu memejamkan matanya. Si wanita hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mendekati putri tunggalnya.

"Lucy sayang, bangunlah. Kamu harus segera bersiap untuk sarapan." Katanya lembut kepada gadis yang masih menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Mmmm… baiklah." Lucypun bangun sambil mengucek mata cokelatnya. Layla tersenyum sambil membelai rambut pirang putrinya yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lucy."

"Terima kasih mama." Lucy mencium pipi ibunya.

"Nah, bersiaplah, karena hari ini hari ini yang istimewa. _Chef_ istana sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaanmu," Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur tepat saat pintu kamarnya tertutup pelan. Lucy segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menguarkan wangi harum dari sabun yang dipakai Lucy untuk membersihkan diri. Lucy segera mengenakan gaun yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan pribadinya.

_Kenapa lebih megar dari biasanya? _Batinnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas kecewa dan segera mamakainya. Lalu dia mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya sampai menurutnya telah rapi.

Setelah siap dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke ruang makan. Para pelayan yang ditemuinya menyapa dan memuji akan kecantikannya. Dia tersenyum dan menjawab sapaan dan pujian mereka dengan tulus. Saat disadarinya pintu ruang makan telah didekatnya, dengan cepat dia meminta diri dari pelayan terakhir yang memujinya. Segeranya dimasuki ruang makan, kedua orang tuanya telah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, mama. Maaf aku terlambat." Sapanya ramah kepada ibunya. Lucy melirik ke arah ayahnya yang tengah meminum tehnya.

"Selamat pagi, ayah." Sapa Lucy dengan suara pelan.

Ayahnya melirik ke arah Lucy, "Ya, selamat pagi. Duduklah."

Lucy menurut dan segera duduk di kursi yang ada di depan orang tuanya. Keheninggan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Yang ada hanya bunyi dentang alat makan yang digunakan oleh keluarga Heartfilia itu.

"Jadi, Lucy…." Kata Jude memecah kesunyian yang cukup lama. "Kamu sudah menentukan pilihanmu untuk seorang suami?"

Lucy tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia berhenti makan untuk menjawab, "Belum ayah. Belum ada yang tepat untukku."

"Aku mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang kamu belum menetukan pilihanmu," Seketika Lucy mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dari kemarin para pangeran yang datang menemuimu berasal dari kerajaan _dibawah_ kita." Lucy kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa, hanya uang yang ada di pikiran ayahnya.

"Tapi pangeran yang datang kali ini akan mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dia berasal dari negeri tetangga kita. _Sahabat lama_."

Mendegarnya Lucy semakin menunduk. Yang disebut 'Sahabat Lama' negeri Fiore hanya satu, Kerajaan Vermithrax yang berada di selatan Fiore, dan merupakan kerajaan terbesar saat ini. Lucy segera menghabiskan sarapannya, agar dia bisa segera kembali ke kamar.

"Setelah makan, kembalilah ke kamarmu untuk bersiap, pesta ulang tahunmu akan segera dimulai."

Lucy mengaguk mendengar perintah ayahnya, dia kembali meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang digunakannya, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Permisi, ayah, ibu." Katanya lirih. Lucy langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Setelah menutup pintu ruang makan, Lucy segera mangambil langkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Suara hak sepatunya terdengar menggema selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Tapi Lucy tidak memedulikan, dia hanya ingin segera memeluk bantalnya untuk menangis, menumpahkan semua emosi yang menyesakkan hatinya. Sesampai di kamarnya, Lucy langsung menghambur ke kasur empuknya. Menangisi masa depannya yang harus ditentukan oleh ayahnya.

"Aku tak mau menikah secara paksa. Aku bukan boneka pemberiaanmu yang bisa kugerakan dan kupasangkan dengan boneka mana saja. Aku manusia yang punya hati dan juga merasakan cinta. Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain _dia_." Lucy sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Tidak peduli akan orang yang mendengar curahaan hatinya yang sudah sesak. Alasan terbesar Lucy menolak semua lamaran pangeran yang meminangnya adalah karena janji yang telah dia buat dengan _cinta pertamanya._

_Andai dia seorang pangeran._ Kata Lucy dalam hati. Seketika senyum anak laki-laki itu terbayang di kepalanya, Membuat pipi porselen Lucy memerah_. Pasti dia jauh lebih tampan dari semua pangeran yang melamaraku._ Hanya mengingat cinta pertamanya itu, air matanya berhenti. Senyum kembali mekar di wajah cantiknya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci wajah dan mata sembabnya. Lalu mengganti gaunnya dengan yang jauh lebih indah, dan lebih megar. Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit itu dengan enggan. Tepat setelah dia selesai mengenakannya, terdengar ketukan dari luar. Lucy mempersilakan si pengetuk masuk. Tampak dua orang pelayan muda masuk dan mengutarkan perintah ibunya untuk membantunya berias. Lucy pun duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Merekapun mulai merias wajah cantik Lucy dengan _make-up. _Lucy sebenarnya enggan menggunakan _make-up, _tapi kali ini dia menoleransinya. Semua orang ingin tambil terbaik di pesta ulang tahun mereka, bukan?

"Lucy-hime, anda sungguh cantik!" Puji kedua pelayan. Lucy tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah cantik Lucy semakin cantik dengan sentuhan _make-up _natural.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Kata Lucy berterimakasih kepada kedua pelayan yang telah membantunya. Mereka mengaguk sopan dengan senyuman yang terus bersinggung di wajah keduanya. Lucy kemudian keluar dari kamar tidurnya, dengan ditemani oleh para pelayannya, menuju ke ruang utama tempat perlaksaan pesta ulang tahunnya.

Pintu besar tempat pesta perlaksanaan ulang tahun putri mahkota Fiore itu terbuka, menampakkan Lucy Heartfilia yang tengah memasuki ruang utama itu dengan anggun. Serentak semua hadirin disana menoleh ke arah Lucy, membungkuk sedikit untuk menghormatinya, Lucy balas membungkuk sambil mengangkat sedikit kedua bagian samping gaunnya. Lucy kemudian mengamati para undangan yang meliputi raja dan permaisuri dari kerajaan sahabat Fiore, bangsawan terkenal di Fiore dan diluar Fiore, penjabat tinggi dan anggota dewan kerajaan Fiore, dan tentunya, para pangeran yang mencoba meminangnya, baik yang telah gagal maupun yang belum mencobanya.

Sesaat Lucy menangkap adanya lambain tangan yang berasal di sebelah kanannya. Lucy menoleh ke arah si pelambai, mendapati kedua orang tuanya, ibunya yang melambai ke arahnya, tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir di pipinya. Lucy tersenyum lembut, dia menoleh ke arah ayahnya, ayahnya hanya mengaguk kecil seraya memberikan isyarat padanya untuk mendekati mereka. Senyum Lucy memudar, dia berjalan mendekati orangtuanya, disaat dia akan melewati sekelompok pangeran yang tengah berbincang serius, menangkap perhatian Lucy.

"Kudengar putra mahkota Vermithrax sudah kembali dari Akedemi Fairy Tail. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar. Aku mendengar itu dari ayahku dan para petinggi kerajaan. Tapi aneh, kenapa dia dan keluarganya tak datang menghadiri pesta ini? Mereka tak mungkin tak diundang."

"Benar. Semua tahu Vermithrax dan Fiore adalah 'sahabat lama'. Sungguh tidak sopan jika tak menghadiri pesta penting ini. Apa dia tak tertarik untuk mendapatkan Lucy-Hime?"

"Dia jarang menghadiri pesta, dia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama dari para putri."

"Tapi itu memang benar. Para putri terus mencoba untuk bisa berdansa dengannya. Tapi pasti ditolaknya."

"Banyak raja yang mencoba membuat pendekatan putri mereka dengannya, tapi hasilnya nihil."

"Tentu saja. Aku tak suka mengatakan ini, tapi dia sangat _sempurna_ untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan sehebat Vermithrax."

"Aku senang dia tak ikut bagian dalam _pesta_ ini. Kita akan kalah telak olehnya."

Kedua iris cokelat Lucy membulat sempurna. Putra mahkota Vermithrax? Bukannya dia yang akan menemui Lucy malam ini? Pantas ayahnya sangat bersemangat, dari cara berbicara pangeran itu, dia bukanlah orang biasa.

Lucy terus berjalan ke arah orangtuanya. Sesampainya dia berdiri di antara ayah dan ibunya, menghadap para undangan.

"Hadirin sekalian…" Raja Jude memulai pidatonya. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk meberikan doa kepada putri kami, Lucy. Saya sangat tersanjung atas kebaikan anda semua."

"Dan terima kasih telah memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang indah ini. Saya hanya bisa membalas kebaikan anda semua dengan ucapan terima kasih." Para pangeran menyeringai mendengarnya, Lucy tahu itu semua hanya semata-mata untuk mendapat restu dari ayahnya untuk 'menikahinya'. Hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tampaknya tak akan mejadi hari yang berkesan untuk Lucy.

"Dan satu lagi…" Sambung ayahnya. "Anda semua tahu akhir-akhir ini saya tengah mencari calon suami yang tepat untuk putri saya akan mendampinginya memerintah Fiore." Seketika seringai para pangeran itu melebar, inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. "Dan dengan maaf, saya berterimakasih kepada para pangeran yang telah datang, tapi saya akan menghentikan pencarian ini." Seketika para pangeran itu kaget mendengarnya, begitu pun Lucy. Dia tak percaya ayahnya akan berkata begitu. Baru dia akan bersorak girang di dalam hatinya, ayahnya kembali melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Karena Lucy akan ditunangkan dengan putra mahkota Vermithrax. Dengan penikahan ini, negeri Fiore dan Vermithrax akan bisa bersatu di bawah naungan pasangan muda ini." Jude tersenyum lebar. Terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya, dia sangat bangga.

Hati Lucy hancur berkeping-keping mendengar pernyataan dari ayahnya.

"Sekian dari saya. Silakan kembali menikmati pesta ini." Tutup Jude dalam piatonya. Dia berbalik menghadap Lucy yang masih membeku di tempatnya, diam seribu bahasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lucy." Jude mencium kening Lucy. Kemudian dia pergi dan menyapa seorang sahabatnya.

Layla berjalan mendekati Lucy, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

''Mama…." Ucap Lucy pelan.

"Maafkan mama, Lucy. Ini sudah diputuskan." Layla memeluk putri semata wayangnya. Air mata Lucy tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam di dalam pelukan ibunya.

-000XXX000-

Malam hari akan segera datang, ditandakan dengan terbenamnya matahari dari arah barat. Membuat kamar tidur gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia ini bermandikan warna oranye yang indah. Biasanya dia akan keluar ke arah balkon untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Tapi kali ini pemandangan indah itu diabaikannya. Hatinya tengah tak tertarik untuk menikmati malam yang akan segera mendatangkan si dewi malam, seolah sudah tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi besok.

Sehabis pesta ulang tahunnya sampai sore ini, Lucy terus mengunci diri di kamarnya, meringkuk di kasurnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya, menolak semua orang yang ingin berbicaranya dengannya, termasuk ibunya.

Air mata Lucy tak kunjung berhenti, mata cokelatnya menjadi merah dan bengkak, tak dihiraukan oleh Lucy. Dia telah pasrah akan masa depannya. Tangan kanannya terus menutup mulutnya, agar suara isakannya tak terdengar. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kertas. Yang terekat setangkai mawar putih yang telah dikeringkan.

Hadiah pertama dari cinta pertamanya.

Harapan terbesar Lucy tidak terkabul. Harapan agat bisa bersama dengannya _selamanya_. Harapan untuk bisa tertawa, tersenyum, berduka, bertengkar, dan _berikrar._ Semua itu sudah terkubur jauh. Masa depan yang diharapkan Lucy bersamanya telah hilang, digantikan oleh masa depan yang hampa dan suram.

Tok Tok

"Lucy-Hime. Anda harus segera bersiap. Calon _tunangan _anda dan keluarganya akan segera tiba." Terdengar suara lembut milik pengasuhnya yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil, Spetto-san.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lucy bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menghapus air matanya.

"Ba-baik, a-aku segera siap." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. dengan langkah gontai Lucy berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, Dia perlu membasuh wajah, terutama matanya, dengan air dingin agar tidak bengkak. Tepat setelah di selesai mandi dan mengompres matanya dengan handuk yang dibasahi air dingin, lima orang pelayan termasuk Spetto-san memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah gaun indah dengan perpaduan warna pink muda dan putih yang belum pernah di lihat Lucy. Gaun itu merupakan gaun terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Gaun ini hadiah dari _calon_ _tunangan_ anda." Ungkap Spetto-san.

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy membenci gaun itu. Dengan sungkan, Lucy memakainya dibantu pelayannnya.

_Ya ampun! Gaun ini jauh lebih mirip dengan gaun pengantin daripada gaun malam. Dan kenapa gaun ini megar sekali? Ini lebih megar daripada yang biasa kupakai. _Gerutunya dalam hati. Merekapun mulai mendandani wajah cantik Lucy. Setelahnya mereka memasangkan beberapa perhiasan mahal dan sebuah tiara kecil di kepala mungilnya.

"Baiklah Lucy-Hime. Semua orang telah menunggu." Ujar Spetto-san. Lucy berdiri dari kursi riasnya.

"Lucy-Hime tak perlu cemas. Saya sempat melihat pangeran itu. Dia sangat tampan dan sopan. Dia pilihan terbaik untuk Hime." Kata Spetto-san membesarkan hatinya. Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih Spetto-san, semuanya." Dia mengerling ke arah pelayan lainnnya, mereka mengaguk senang. Lucy pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju ruang tamu yang ada di satu lantai di bawah kamarnya. Terdengar suara ayahnya yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Ah, Lucy sepertinya sudah siap. Mari kuperkenalkan putri kami."

Tampaknya suara hak sepatu miliknya yang menggema sepanjang perjalanan dapat terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu tempat orangtuanya menyambut _calon tunagannya. _Sebelum menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu, Lucy menarik nafas, mempersiapkan yang terburuk.

Dengan pelan, Lucy menuruni tangga. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berat ingin menurunkan hujannya. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik akan beberapa komentar mengenai dirinya yang diutarkan oleh keluarga _calon_ _tunangannya_.

Setelah menuruni tangga terakhir, Lucy berjalan mendekati bayangan seorang pemuda yang dipastikan Lucy adalah milik _calon suaminya. _Dia terus mendekatinya, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, sesampainya dia berada tepat di depan pemuda itu, pelan-pelan diangkatnya kepalanya. Dan disaat kepalanya telah kembali di posisi yang dapat membuatnya memandang pemuda itu,

Mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik pemuda itu.

"Hei! Lama tak bertemu!"

~_To Be Continue~_

* * *

Bagaimana minna? Jelek kah? Buruk kah? Mengerikan kah?

Silakan tumpahkan semua yang readers ingin katakan ke kotak review. Kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun aku terima! Tapi untuk flame, tolong disertakan saran yang bisa membuatku menjadi lebih baik lagi! Jangan cuma kritikan yang nggak memberikan sugesti baik!

Karena aku habis UN, aku jadi ngangur di rumah. Jadi chappy 2 bakalan sebisanya cepat di update! ^^

Satu lagi, aku minta maaf sekali lagi kalau alurnya ini kecepatan! Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa jadi kecepetan. Terlalu pendek? Chapter 2 akan lebih panjang!

Oh ya, ada yang tahu ketebak siapa yang akan jadi tunangan Lucy? Oya, untuk Akemi Shuichi, my weird editor, Jangan Ikut Nebak! Karena dia udah tau seluruh jalan ceritanya!

That's all from me! Jaa ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf sudah membuat readers menunggu. ^^ Kelamaan? maaf yy! Sebenarnya chappy ini sudah selesai, tapi aku kena WB unntuk chappy tiga dan chappy dua terlatarkan! (padahal tinggal di edit sedikit, publish! Dasar author pemalas... _ _ ) Yup, silakan kembali malanjutkan! Identitas 'si pangeran' yang membuat readers penasaran akan terkuak!

Happy Reading~

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Eternal

by Nnatsuki

Chapter 2

.

_Lucy berjalan mendekati bayangan seorang pemuda yang dipastikan Lucy adalah milik calon suaminya. Dia terus mendekatinya, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, sesampainya dia berada tepat di depan pemuda itu, pelan-pelan diangkatnya kepalanya. Dan disaat kepalanya telah berada di posisi yang sama dengan si pemuda itu,_

_Mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik pemuda itu._

" _Hei! Lama tak bertemu! "_

_-XXXXX-_

" Hei! Lama tak bertemu! "

Mata colelat lucy membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar mendapati kenyataan ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dengan pelan dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia masih tak percaya. Pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya itu, benar-benar mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang paling disayangi Lucy -bukan- dialah anak laki-laki yang merupakan _Cinta pertamanya._

Lucy berusaha menguasai dirinya, pelan tapi pasti mendekati sosok pangeran itu. Tangan mungil Lucy bergerak kearah wajah pemuda itu, mendarat di pipi pangeran itu.

.

.

.

.

" Natsu? " bisik Lucy.

Pangeran bernama Natsu itu mengaguk sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah Lucy. Mengusap lembut pipi Lucy. Senyum lembutnya terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat air matanya Lucy semakin membajiri pipi Lucy.

" Lama tak bertemu Luce." Kata Natsu.

Lucy yang masih terisak mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengelurkan suara. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau Natsu melihat mata sembabnya.

Natsu kembali tersenyum lembut. "Angkat wajahmu Luce." Seraya mengangkat dagu Lucy, membuat Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan mata cokelatnya dengan mata _onyx_ milik Natsu. Dengan usapan lembut, Natsu menghapus air mata dari gadis yang dicintainya.

" Jangan menangis Luce." Senyum lembut Natsu berubah menjadi samar.

Luce mengusap air matanya. Dia kembali menatap Natsu, pemuda itu memang Natsu yang dikenalnya. Rambut _pink_ berantakan dan mata _onyx_ hangatnya, persis seperti dulu.

" Ja-jadi kau benar Natsu yang pernah menolongku dulu? " Tanya Lucy setengah belum percaya.

Natsu manghela nafas panjang. "Seingatku tak ada pemuda yang berambut pink sepertiku, dan kau bilang dulu hanya aku yang memangilmu dengan Luce." Jawab Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Lucy tersentak, cengiran yang dirindukannya, cengiran hangat yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang paling manis.

" Dan juga.. " Lanjut Natsu sambil merongoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, " Kau memberikan ini padaku sebagai petunjuk untukku mencarimu. " Natsu menunujukkan bukti tak terbantahkan kepada Lucy. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bunga mawar kecil berwarna putih. Mata Lucy membulat sempurna melihatnya. Hanya satu orang yang memilkinya.

"Aku juga yang memberikanmu setangkai mawar putih yang kupetik dari taman mawar yang ada di belakang istana Vermithrax."

Air mata Lucy kembali mengalir deras, bukti yang Natsu tunjukan sudah membuat Lucy yakin bahwa Natsu Dragneel, putra mahkota Vermithrax yang akan menjadi calon suaminya, adalah cinta pertamanya yang telah lama tak ditemuinya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Lucy langsung menghambur memeluk Natsu. Natsu yang kaget akan aksi dadakan dari Lucy, hampir terjatuh, namun dia berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya. Dengan tangan kekarnya dia membalut pingang Lucy, memeluk gadis yang telah lama dirindukannya, membiarkan Lucy menangis dalam dekapannya, dan tentunya, tangis bahagia. Kini Lucy tak perlu menyesali akan takdirnya sebagai seorang putri, takdir telah menunjukan sebuah masa depan cerahnya sebagai seorang gadis, kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, dan terus berada di sampingnya, _selamanya._

-000XXXXXX000-

Lucy mencuci wajahnya dan mengusapnya beberapa kali dengan handuk, kembali dicermin kamar tidurnya mengecek apakah wajahnya tidak lagi sembab. Setelah diyakini wajahnya sudah kembali ceria. Dia berjalan keluar kamar. Di saat dia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, tangannyatelah didahuli oleh seseorang yang membukanya dari luar, menampakkan sosok ibunya.

"Lucy, kamu baik-baik saja? Ayah menghawatirkanmu." Tanya ibunya cemas.

Lucy tersenyum ceria seraya mengelengkan kepalanya. "Iya aku sudah lebih baik. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Layla tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Syukurlah kamu kembali ceria," Lucy tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti ibunya menuruni tanga ke arah ruang makan. Lucy harus meminta maaf kepada ayahnya dan keluarga Dragneel. Dia telah mengacukan pesta perkenalannya dengan Natsu yang harus ditunda akibat Lucy yang menangis dalam dekapan Lucy selama satu jam non-stop.

"Lucy tunggu apa lagi. Ayo masuk." Suara ibunya membuyarkan pikirannya, dengan segera dia berjalan mengikuti ibunya. Lucy bisa merasakan bahwa pipi sedikit memanas karena malu telah membuat semuanya menunggu.

"Maaf aku telambat dan…" Suara Lucy tercekat. "Maaf aku telah mengacaukan semuanya." Lanjut Lucy sedikit membukukkan badannya.

"Ara.. ara … sudahlah sayang, itu bukan masalah besar." Jawab wanita berambut dan berwarna biru mewakili semuanya, wanita yang diyakini Lucy sebagai ibu Natsu.

"Nah, Lucy duduklah." Terang Jude. Lucy mengaguk sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, yang ada tempat di sebelah kanan Natsu dan sebelah kiri gadis kecil mirip dengan ibu Natsu. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Lucy langsung menghampiri kursi kosong itu tepat saat Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kursi Lucy untuk membuat ruang lebih agar Lucy bisa dengan mudah duduk. "Silakan, nona Heartfilia." Tindakan Natsu sukses membuat pipi mulus berubah warna seperti tomat yang baru dipetik. Terdengar gelak tawa dari kursi yang ada di mereka.

"Hahahahha….. Natsu, kau benar-benar putraku dan Grandine," Ujar ayah Natsu di antara tawanya. Natsu hanya menyeringai ke arah ayahnya.

"Nah, Lucy. Perkenalkan aku ayah Natsu, Igneel Dragneel." Igneel memberikan tangan kanannya.

Lucy tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal paman." Lucy ikut mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk menjabat tangan Igneel. Lucy tak menyangaka bahwa Natsu memiliki kehangatan yang sama seperti ayahnya.

"Dan yang disebelahku ini istriku, Grandine Dragneel." Wanita berambut biru itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat tangan Lucy. "Aih, Layla, Jude, Lucy-chan kalian sungguh manis." Lucy sedikit memerah malu mendengar pujian untuknya, "Te-terima kasih, bibi."

"Lucy, jangan pangil aku dan Grandine dengan 'paman dan bibi', pangil kami 'ayah dan ibu' karena kamu akan menjadi putri kami." Igneel mengedip jahil ke arah Natsu yang langsung menatap ke arah lain menghindari mata _onyx_ ayahnya yang juga dimilikinya.

"Dan yang duduk di debelah kirimu, Lucy, adalah putri bungsu kami, Wendy Dragneel." Wendy langsung tersenyum manis dan segera menjawab tangan kanan Lucy. "Salam kenal Lucy-san." Lucy langsung tersenyum ramah, "Salam kenal juga, Wendy." Lucy sedikit lega karena keluarga keduanya sangat ramah dan harmonis.

"Nah, bagaimana selam kita menunggu makan malam, kita mendengar cerita pasangan ini. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu kali pertama?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Ya benar. Ceritakanlah pada kami." Tambah Layla yang bersemangat.

Natsu dan Lucy saling pandang, Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya itu harus dimulai dari cerita Luce dulu."

Lucy mengaguk menangapi pendapat Natsu.

"Cerita itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku dan Natsu berumur tujuh tahun."

**Flashback On **

_Langit telah merubah warnanya menjadi oranye yang menandakan sore hari akan segera digantikan dengan malam, matahari yang akan segera naik ke tempat tidur juga menjadi petanda nona bulan akan segera menggantikan matahari. _

_Membuat seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde tengah cemas karena dia belum juga sampai di tempat dia dan keluarganya menginap. Dia berharap dia bisa tiba di tempat itu lebih dulu dari orangtuanya, takut mereka tahu dia telah kabur untuk melihat-lihat kota yang pertama kali didatanginya. Sesekali dia melirik kearah luar jendela yang ada di belakang kereta kuda itu. Berharap dia segera tiba. _

_Tapi kekhawatirannya berganti dengan kepanikan saat mendengar suara kusir yang mengendalikan kereta, dia sempat berteriak minta tolong dan terdengar suara kuda meringkik dan tak terkendali. Anak itu semakin panik saat dia melihat dari jendela Si kusir kuda tampak tergeletak pingsan di jalan. _

_Air mata anak itu mengalir deras sambil berusaha membuka jendela yang ada di sebelah kiri. Setelah berhasil terbuka, dia mengeluarkan kepalanya mencari bantuan. Mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Tanpa peduli apapun, anak perempuan itu berteriak._

"_TOLONG AKU! KERETA KUDA INI HILANG KENDALI!"_

_Anak laki-laki itu tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari anak barambut blonde itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, anak laki-laki itu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar kereta itu._

"_BERTAHANLAH! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENOLONGMU!" _

_Anak perempuan itu menganguk, sedikit lagi anak laki-laki itu bisa mengapai gagang pintu belakang, kuda yang hilang kendali tampak berusaha menambah kecepatannya, dengan sigap anak laki-laki itu melompat dan berhasil menggapai gagang pintu belakang itu dan membukanya dengan paksa. Anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kereta itu dan mendapati anak perempuan yang meminta bantuannya tadi._

"_Hei, jangan menangis! Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja."kata anak itu sambil memberikan cengiran ramahnya. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum, dengan mantap dia menghapus air matanya._

"_Bagus. Ayo, kita akan keluar." Tambahnya sambil membuka jendela yang ada di kanan._

"_Ayo cepat kemari!" Lanjut anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Anak perempuan itu membalas tangan anak itu. Tanpa di sadarinya anak itu justru memeluknya dengan erat. _

"_He-hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya anak perempuan itu dengan wajah yang memerah._

"_Diamlah! Ini mungkin agak mengerikan tapi ini satu-satunya jalan keluar."Jawab anak laki-laki itu._

_Dengan dorongan kedua kakinya, anak laki-laki itu melompat ke luar jendela, mengarah ke arah hamparan rumput yang bertanah miring. Anak perempuan itu hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan, Saat disadarinya tubuhnya akan menyentuh tanah lebih dulu. Anak laki-laki itu langsung membalik posisi mereka agar dialah yang membentur tanah duluan. Tepat saat mereka telah bertukar posisi, mereka telah mendarat dan berputar mengikuti kemiringan tanah, mereka akhirnya berhenti berotasi saat dimana kelandaian tanah telah berhenti._

_Anak berambut blonde itu pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Sesaat tadi dia merasa tubuhnya seperti digulung bersamaan dengan anak laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Tepat setelahnya dia menyadari bahwa posisinya dengan anak laki-laki itu yang masih memeluknya. _

"_Ah, ma-maaf…" Ujar anak laki-laki itu terbata yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari anak berambut blonde itu dan berdiri. Lalu ia megulurkan tangan kanannya kepada si anakperempuan berambut blonde itu untuk membantunya berdiri._

"_Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Anak berambut blonde itu mengaguk sambil menjawab uluran tangan anak itu. "Iya, terima kasih telah menolongku. " Jawab anak berambut blonde itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak laki-laki itu memberikan grins-nya, petanda dia senang akan anak perempuan itu baik-baik saja._

"_Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau orang dari luar negeri?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

_Anak perempuan itu mengaguk, "Iya, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Aku berasal dari Fiore. Salam kenal."Anak perempuan blonde yang bernama Lucy itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke atah anak laki-laki, yang baru disadarinya, berambut pink._

_Anak laki-laki itu tampak terkejut mendengar nama Lucy. "Kau Lucy Heartfilia? Putri dari kerajaan Fiore yang datang berkunjung ke Vermithrax sejak dua hari lalu?"_

_Lucy mengaguk singkat, "Daimana kamu bisa tahu sedetail itu?"_

_Mata onyx anak itu membulat mendengar pertanyaan dari Lucy, "Oh, itu kudengar dari cerita anak-anak bangsawan yang sibuk menceritakanmu."_

_Lucy sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Ohya, memang banyak anak-anak bangsawan yang menyapaku, tapi sayang aku tak bertemu dengan putra raja Vermithrax. Hanya dia yang tak hadir waktu pesta penyambutan."_

_Anak laki-laki itu tampak sangat kaget, "Kenapa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya?"_

_Lucy tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan anak berambut pink itu, "Kudengar dia jarang berteman dengan anak-anak bangsawan. Padahal semua anak-anak yang kutemui sangat ramah. Mungkin dia tak menyukaiku…" Seketika wajah ceria Lucy memudar digantikan raut wajah sedih._

"_Tidak mungkin dia tak menyukaimu! Siapa yang tak suka bersama dengan anak periang sepertimu?" Ujar anak berambut pink cepat-cepat, kembali membesarkan hati Lucy, berkat perkataannya senyum kembali menggembang di wajah manisnya._

"_Oya, namaku Natsu. Salam kenal!" Natsu menjabat tangan Lucy yang sempat terlupakan. Senyum Lucy semakin membesar melihat grins Natsu yang hanggat._

"_Natsu? Hanya Natsu?"Tanya Lucy memastikan._

_Natsu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengaguk, "Ya, hanya Natsu."Jawab Natsu, cengirannya tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Bukannya sudah saat kau pulang sebelum orang tuamu khawatir? Lagipula kenapa kau keluar dari istana tanpa ada yang menemani? Itu berbahaya untuk anak perampuan sepertimu."_

_Bukannya sedih akan pertanyaan dari Natsu, Lucy tertawa kecil, "Kamu orang pertama yang mengatakan 'Itu berbahaya untuk anak perampuan sepertimu.' Biasanya orang akan mengatakan 'Itu berbahaya untuk tuan putri sepertimu.' "_

"_Lagipula sudah dua hari aku berada di sini, aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung kota Draken ini, mama pernah berjanji mengajakku berkeliling, tapi karena sibuk dia terus menundanya, tapi kota ini memang indah dan patut untuk dikunjungi." Lanjut Lucy bersemangat._

"_Ya, kota tempat kelahiranku ini memang kota yang paling indah. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari istana? Semenjak keluargamu datang mengunjungi Vermithrax, pengaman di istana diperketat." Tanya Natsu._

"_Aku menemukan bahwa penjagaan paling longgar di taman belakang istana, aku cukup beruntung menemukan sebuah pintu keluar yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak kecil yang tersembunyi di semak-semak mawar." Jawab Lucy dengan bangga._

"_Heh. Tak kusangka kau cukup pintar, Luigi."_

"_Hehehe, tentu saja. Dan namaku Lucy!"_

"_Kau bilang namamu Luigi."_

"_Kamu harus memeriksakan telingamu ke dokter. Namaku Lucy! Bukan Luigi!"_

"_Ck. Terserah kau, Luce."_

"_LUCY!"_

"_Berhenti berteriak! Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Sudah, sekarang…" Natsu memutus perkataannya sambil mendekati Lucy dan membalut mata indah Lucy dengan syal sisik miliknya._

"_Na-Natsu! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Lucy yang mulai panik._

"_Sudah diam saja. Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah selamat datang ke negeri ini. Yah memang terlambat,sih. Tapi daripada tidak ada. Nah selesai! Sekarang, hitung sampai sepuluh, lalu kau buka ikatannya." Terang Natsu bersemangat._

_Lucy yang tak mengerti apa yang Natsu lakukan hanya bisa mengaguk kecil. Kemudian mulai menghitung. "Satu." Walau dengan mata tertutup dia bisa merasakan Natsu berada di belakangnya._

"_Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima." Disaat hitungan kelima, Lucy merasakan sosok Natsu mulai menjauh darinya. _

"_Enam." Lucy mendengar derap kaki yang berlari kearah depan, meninggalkan dirinya._

"_Natsu! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy mulai panik._

"_Aku akan segera kembali! Tetaplah menghitung! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!" Suara Natsu yang sedikit samar menandakan jarak antara Natsu dan Lucy cukup jauh._

_Lucy menghebuskan nafas untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh!" Lucy menyelesaikan hitungannya, dengan cekatan dia melepaskan ikatan syal Natsu. "Natsu, dimana ka-" perkataan Lucy terpotong saat mata cokelatmya melihat ke arah depan._

_Pemandangan paling menakjubkan yang pernah dilihat Lucy. Matahari terbenam dengan anggunnya, melukiskan nuansa oranye yang indah bukan main, melatari istana Vermithrax yang megah. tiupan angin yang menggelitik kulit putih Lucy membuatnya sedikit kedinginan, membuatnya menutup matanya dan meninggalkan pemandangan yang indah itu sesaat. Lucy pun segera menggulung tangannya di depan perutnya dan menahan rambutnya yang mengikuti hembusan angin. Tepat saat Lucy kembali membuka matanya, pemandangan yang lebih indah kembali memanjakan mata cokelatnya. Hebusan angin itu membuat mawar merah yang tumbuh di halaman istana ikut menari layaknya penari waltz mengikuti irama angin, meninggalkan tangkai mereka . Pemandangan yang mungkin biasa ini tampak luar biasa dengan ikut sertanya mawar-mawar merah yang tumbuh subur di halaman istana Vermithrax itu. Lucy merasa sangat tersanjung dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Natsu._

_Natsu? Tunggu, dimana dia? Lucy tersentak dan menoleh kw kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok anak berambut pink itu, namun tak berhasil. _

"_Natsu! Kamu dimana?" teriak Lucy yang mulai panik. Air mata tampak mulai muncul dari mata indahnya._

"_LUCE!" _

_Lucy segera menoleh ke arah suara yang dimilik oleh Natsu. Tampak Natsu melambaikan tangan kirinya ke arah Lucy, tak luput dengan dengan cengiran khasnya._

"_Natsu!" Lucy berlari mendekati Natsu, saat berada tepat di depan Natsu, Lucy menyadari Natsu sedang menggenggam sesuatu._

"_Ini!" Kata Natsu seraya memberikan Lucy setangkai mawar putih besar. "Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu." Kata Natsu dengan wajah bersalah. "Mawar putih ini tumbuh tepat di depan halaman istana, jadi aku harus berlari dulu untuk memetiknya. Hanya ini yang paling besar, sepertinya baru ditanami beberapa bulan terakhir ini, jadi bunganya masih kecil-kecil." Jelas Natsu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Lucy mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi pualam miliknya, "Te-terima kasih, Natsu." Ucapnya malu-malu sambil menerima mawar putih itu. Didekatkannya ke arah hidung manjungnya, mencium aroma khas milik mawar itu._

"_Baru kali ini aku diberi bunga dari laki-laki selain oleh ayahku." Lucy tersenyum manis, menimbulkan sepasang semburat mmerah di pipinya._

"_Tapi kenapa kamu harus jauh-jauh memetik bunga mawar putih? Di dekat sini ada mawar merah yang lebih besar dari mawar ini." Tanya Lucy penasaran._

"_Mawar putih jarang diberikan untuk orang lain. Jadi akan lebih special jika bisa memberikan yang unik untuk orang lain." Jawab Natsu setengah tak yakin dengan jawabannya. _

_Lucy mengaguk senang, "Terima kasih, Natsu! Akan kujaga baik-baik." _

_Natsu kembali menunjukkan cengirannya, tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah jalan suara derap kuda yang berlari kencang. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan sekitar belasan kuda yang dipacu ke arah mereka._

"_Gawat,itu pasti pasukan istana yang datang mencarimu. Baiklah Luce, aku pergi dulu." Kata Natsu yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi._

"_Tunggu! Beritahu aku dimana kamu tinggal! Supaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu suatu saat." Cegah Lucy. Natsu seketika menghentikan peraliannya dan kembali menghadap kearah Lucy. _

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Aku tak tahu kapan, tapi…" Putusnya seraya menghela nafas. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk menungguku. Aku akan datang menemuimu saat kita sudah besar."_

"_Ba-baiklah. Aku janji. Ambillah ini." Lucy melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Natsu yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap._

"_Itu kalung yang baru kubeli di pasar hari ini. Jika bertemu lagi, tunjukkan itu padaku untuk menunjukan padaku bahwa kamu adalah 'Natsu' yang menolongku. Aku juga akan menunjukkan mawar putih ini sebagai bukti." Jelas Lucy. Natsu menyempati untuk melihat kalung itu, kalung dengan liontin berbentuk mawar putih. _

"_Oke! Sampai jumpa, Lucy! Tak tolong jangan beritahu orangtuamu soal aku yang menyelamatkanmu!" Pamit Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya, menghilang dengan cepat ke arah yang tak diketahui Lucy akan mencapai kemana, sebelum Lucy sempat menanyakan alasan mengapa tak boleh memberitahukan seputar Natsu kepada orangtuanya._

"_Lucy!" _

_Lucy tersentak mendengar namanya yang dipanggil dengan suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Lucy berbalik ke arah sumber suara, mendapati sosok orang tuanya dan beberapa prajurit istana berjalan cepat ke arahnya. _

"_Mama!" Lucy berlari mendekat ke arah ibunya. _

"_Kenapa kamu keluar istana seorang diri, sayang? Mama cemas sekali waktu tahu kereta yang mengantarmu lepas kendali." Layla langsung memeluk putri tunggalnya itu. Air mata ibunya membasahi pipinya. _

"_Maafkan Lucy, mama. Lucy janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ungkap Lucy dengan perasaan bersalah telah membuat ibunya cemas. Ayahnya menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja, Lucy. Kami tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Jude membelai lembut rambut pirang anaknya._

"_Iya papa! Lucy janji tak akan membuat kalian cemas lagi." Kata Lucy sungguh-sungguh._

_Ayahnya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."_

"_Lucy, siapa yang memberikanmu bunga itu?" Tanya ibunya yang menyadari setangkai mawar putih di tangan kanan putrinya._

"_Ini hadiah dari anak yang menolonhku, mama." Jelas Lucy._

"_Ohya? Dimana dia? Kita harus berterimakasih kepadanya." Kata Lucy sambil menoleh ke sekilingnya._

"_Dia tak bisa bertemu dengan papa dan mama. Dan dia memintaku untuk tak menceritakan dirinya." Ungkap Lucy kepada ayahnya._

"_Hmm… aneh," Pikir Jude._

"_Sudahlah sayang, kita mencari anak baik hati itu nanti. Yang penting Lucy selamat." Kata Layla._

"_Baiklah. Ayo Lucy. Kita harus berpamitan dengan keluarga kerajaan Vermithrax. Sekaligus berterimakasih sudah meminjamkan beberapa pasukan untuk membantu mencarimu." Jude meraih tangan kecil Lucy, menuntunnya ke arah kereta kuda megah milik kerajaan Vermithrax._

_Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Natsu… bisik Lucy dalam hati. Sebelum mengikuti orang tuanya memasuki kereta kuda yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke istana Vermithrax._

**End of Flashback**

Ruang makan yang tadi hanya terisi dengan suara Lucy yang bercerita setelah makan malam, kini diisi oleh suara isakan dari dua permaisuri dan seorang putri.

Layla dan Grandine membanjiri pipi mereka dengan air mata, membuat suami mereka tengah sibuk menghibur mereka dengan cara merangkul pundak mereka dan terus meminta tambahan tisu. Tak luput Wendy yang juga berlinang air mata.

"Ce-cerita yang i-indah, Lucy-san." Puji Wendy terbata-bata sambil terus menghapus air mata yang terus membanjiri pipi kecilnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Wendy." Tanggap Lucy sambil memberikan rangkulan hangat untuknya. Wendy meyambutnya dengan senang, membuat Lucy terheran-heran akan reaksi keluarganya yang, errr, berlebihan?

"Oh, Natsu…" Panggilan dari ibunya disela-sela isakannya mengundang perhatian Natsu.

"I-ibu tak pernah menyangka ka-kamu bisa lebih romantis da-dari Igneel." Lanjut ibunya sambil sesengukan. Membuat Natsu _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu tadi Grandine?" Tanya Igneel jengkel.

"Ka-kamu tak pe-pernah memberikan ma-mawar kepadaku wa-waktu kita kecil." Jawab Grandine tersendat-sendat.

"Berati aku lebih hebat dari ayah, heh?" Natsu menyeringai, memperlihatkan sepasang taring miliknya.

"Belum waktunya kau mengatakan itu, _dragon boy!_ Kau bisa mengatakannya saat kau sudah menikah dan menggantikan posisiku." Sanggah Igneel.

"Yah… itu hanya menuggu waktu…" Kata Natsu dengan nada malas.

Igneel hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan kembali menghibur permaisurinya.

"Oh, Natsu…" Kali ini panggilan dari calon ibu keduanya. "Kenapa kamu tak memperbolehkan Lucy menceritakan tentangmu?"

Natsu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Karena aku pasti akan mendapat masalah…" Jawabnya sopan. "Pertama aku pasti akan dibenci Lucy karena aku tak mau menemuinya untuk sekadar menyapa,dan kedua ayah akan sangat marah jika tahu aku pergi keluar tanap seizinnya."

Pipi Lucy memerah mendengar pengakuan Natsu, "Maaf aku sempat menilaimu sebagai pangeran yang sombong." Natsu menatapnya lembut dengan senyum - bukan cengiran yang biasa – menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Tak apa, Luce. Aku minta maaf terus menghindarimu." Lucy tersenyum lembut seraya menggenggam tangan besar Natsu, yang tak kalah hangat dengan milik Igneel.

"Tapi kenapa kamu selalu menolak undangan pesta, Natsu?" Tanya Layla.

"Oh. Itu karena-"

"Natsu kami tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama, _para gadis._" Potong Igneel sambil melempar senyum jahilnya ke arah putra sulungnya, yang diabaikan oleh Natsu yang mendengus gusar seraya menggerling ke arah Lucy yang tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Lucy yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya membayangkan Natsu dikejar para putri yang ingin berdansa dengannya.

Natsu menganguk pelan dan mengalihkan mata _onyx_nya dari mata cokelat tunagannya. "Aku mulai menolak semua undangan, terutama pesta dansa, semenjak aku berumur duabelas tahun."

Lucy mengagangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ohya? Kenapa?" Natsu menghela nafas berat, dia sungguh tak suka membahas masalh itu kepada orang lain, terutama Lucy. "Para gadis itu selalu berebut ingin menyapa, berbicara, dan berdansa denganku! Entah sudah berapa pesta yang dibatalkan karena masalah sepele itu! Jadi daripada aku mengacaukan pesta, lebih baik aku tak usah datang!" Jawab Nasu acuh tak acuh, membuat Lucy semakin tertawa geli, dia mengerti kenapa para gadis itu ingin mendekati Natsu. Siapa gadis yang tak mau berdansa dengan pangeran seperti Natsu? Natsu memang tidak berubah, tapi itu hanya rambut _pinkish_-nya dan kulit tan yang sudah dimilikinya sejak kecil. Dan sama seperti waktu kali pertama bertemu, Natsu lebih tinggi dari Lucy, dan tentu saja sekarang dia sudah seperti pria dewasa.

"Dan Natsu selalu kedatangan surat undangan makan malam dari raja-raja yang ingin memperkenalkan putrid mereka kepadanya. Dan jawabannya hanya satu, 'aku tak tertarik dengan hal membonsankan seperti itu.' Grandine sempat mengira Natsu tak normal dan, errrr, menyukai sesama…." Igneel memelankan nada suaranya dan melirik hati-hati ke arah Natsu yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ibu! Apa itu benar?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada 'itu-bukan-lelucon-yang-bagus'.

"Maaf Natsu. Itu hanya perasangka karena kamu tak pernah mangatakan sesuatu tentang wanita atau hanya sekedar melirik putri-putri cantik yang sering berkunjung ke kerajaan kita. Tapi…." Grandine memutuskan perkataannya untuk memberikan senyum lembutny ke Natsu, "Ibu senang sekali saat kamu meminta persetujuan ibu bahwa kamu ingin menikah dengan Lucy-chan."

Natsu tersentak mendengar ibunya membocorkan rahasianya. Dengan cepat dia membuang muka dari semua orang yang tertawa akan tindakannya, kecuali Lucy yang sama memerahnya dengan Natsu, menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya berani memandang gaunnya.

"Bayangkan saja, Jude. Natsu kami yang tak pernah berkencan dengan wanita, tiba-tiba meminta persetujuan pernikahan didepan seluruh bangsawan di negeri kami dan para petinggi kerajaan. Bukan main senangnya Grandine bahwa dia akan mendapat anak perempuan lagi." Wajah Lucy semakin mirip tomat yang baru matang di pohonnya, antara malu dan senang mendengarnya.

"Dan Wendy terus memastikan Natsu tidak main-main akan pilihannya dan menanyakan kepada orang seperti apa kakak iparnya ini." Wendy tersenyum manis ke arah Lucy yang langsung membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang paling manis.

"Tapi sebenarnya itu semua adalah sekenario yang Natsu dan aku persiapkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Pernyataan Igneel cukup membuat semua orang terkejut, kecuali dirinya dan Natsu.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setelah Natsu menyelamatkan Lucy dan kembali ke istana, dia langsung menemuiku dan mengakui semuanya, aku akan menghukumnya sampai dia bilang…." Igneel melirik ke arah Natsu, memancingnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Natsu menghela nafas kasar. Hanya hari ini ayahnya dia perbolehkan untuk mengejeknya.

"Tapi aku terlambat karena aku menolong seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde bernama Lucy Heartfilia, putri kerajaan Fiore. Tapi aku tak percaya dia adalah seorang putri…." Natsu memutus kalimatnya, membuat para pendengar mengangkat sebelah alis mereka dan Igneel yang memandangnya seraya meberi perintah 'cepat selesaikan kalimatmu!'. Natsu membuang nafas keras-keras sebelum melanjutkan, "karena dia lebih mirip malaikat ketimbang seorang putri." Natsu bersumpah besok dia akan membalas ayahnya yang telah membuatnya malu didepan _calon orang tua keduanya _dan _istrinya._

Jude dan Igneel tertawa menggelegar mendengar penuturan Natsu, diikuti oleh Layla dan Grandine, Wendy hanya bisa tertawa geli, tak percaya kakaknya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, Lucy, terus memandang Natsu _intens _dengan mulut mungilnya membulat sempurna, membuat yang dipandang merasa tak enak sendiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_PUK. _Sebuah tangan mendarat pelan di pipi pemuda itu. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu Natsu. Aku senang kamu memujiku." Lucy tersenyum lembut ke arah calon suaminya. Yang dijawab dengan cengiran khas Natsu, "Aku senang kau menyukainya." Senyum Lucy semakin melembut.

"_Well, _saatnya kita semua beristirahat. Kita bicara tanpa memeperhatikan waktu." Kata Layla sambil memandang jam yang ada di ruang makan yang menunjuk kearah jam Sembilan.

Jude dan Igneel berdiri dari kursi makan masing-masing, membantu istri mereka berdiri dari kursi makan. Lucy yang bersiap akan berdiri, tertahan saat sebuah tangan besar terulur kepadanya, Lucy menoleh ke si pemilik, mendapati cengiran yang menghias wajah Natsu, Lucy tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Natsu yang membantunya berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menggumamkan kata terima kasihnya dengan pelan, terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung secara adanya semburat tipis yang menjalar di pipinya, yang dibalas oleh Natsu dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Ayah, Ibu, boleh aku dan Lucy berjalan-jalan sebentar di halaman istana?" Pinta Natsu sambil berjalan ke arah Wendy untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Jangan Natsu. Sudah malam. Kamu harus beristirahat dari perjalan jauh. Besok sajalah." Cegah Grandine halus.

"Tak apa Grandine. Tapi hanya sebentar Natsu." Kata Igneel memperingatkan putranya.

Jude mengaguk tanda setuju, "Baiklah Natsu. Setelah selesai segeralah kembali ke kamar."

Natsu tersenyum mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya, "Aku mengerti, ayah. Permisi." Natsu berjalan bersama Lucy ke pintu ruang makan mendahului orang tua mereka. Keluar dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama menuju keluar, tempat tujuan mereka, halaman istana.

"Natsu, kita mau kamana?" Tanya Lucy sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke lengan kekar Natsu akan dinginnya malam hari.

"Tentu saja jalan-jalan! Memang mau apa lagi?" Jawab Natsu yang langsung menarik Lucy lebih mendekat, membagi panas tubuhnya yang tidak dimilki orang lain.

Lucy terdiam menikmati kehangatan milik Natsu yang telah merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nah…" Kata Natsu memulai pembicaraan sambil mempersilakan Lucy duduk di sebuah kursi pualam yang ada di dekat sebuah air mancur yang berada di tengah halaman luas istana Fiore, Mengikuti Lucy dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku minta maaf tidak memberitahu identitasku yang sebenarnya saat kita pertama kali bertemu," Ucap Natsu serius. "Aku takut kau akan membenciku karena menganggap aku sombong tak mau menemuimu. Aku menyesal."

Lucy tersenyum sambil mendaratkan kepalanya ke pundak Natsu. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tak mungkin membenci orang yang telah menolongku dan _cinta pertamaku._" Mata _onyx_ Natsu membulat dan langsung menatap ke arah mata cokelat Lucy.

"Sejak itu aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Sosokmu terus menghiasi bayanganku, senyummu memberikanku semangat untuk terus menunggumu, kehangatanmu melindungiku," Lucy tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu. Kamu berbeda dari pangeran-pangeran yang lain, itulah yang membuatmu _special _dihatiku," Senyum Lucy terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pangeranku." Lucy tersentak kaget saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya ke dekapan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku." Kata Natsu lirih.

"Terima kasih telah menempati janjimu," Lucy menarik dirinya dari pelukan hangat Natsu, "Maaf aku sempat mengira kamu telah berbohong padaku."

Natsu tersenyum lembut, "Wajar kau berpikir begitu. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama sepuluh tahun. Itu karena aku harus menyiapkan persiapan yang matang."

Mata Lucy melebar sesaat, "Persiapan? Paersiapan untuk apa?"

"Persiapan untuk memerintah Vermithrax menggantikan ayahku, dan…" Tiba-tiba Natsu berdiri dari tempatnya. Berdiri menghadap Lucy, berlutut dengan menggunakan satu lutut yang menompangnya.

"Untuk menjadi pasangan hidup yang tepat untukmu."

Lucy terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Suara seolah telah dicuri dari pita suaranya. Mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna saat Natsu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan _ruby _berwarna _scallet_, indah seperti mawar.

"Lucy Heartfilia, _will marry me?_"

Air mata Lucy tak bisa dibendung lagi, dia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya, Lucy berusaha mengeluarkan suara, namun suaranya seolah diambil darinya, air mata tak berhenti menghujani kedua pipinya, dia juga tahu sekarang pipinya telah berwarna seperti cincin itu, keheningan ditambah angin malam yang dingin menusuk membuat Natsu semkin penasaran akan jawaban Lucy. Tapi dia tak akan memaksa Lucy, dia tahu Lucy terkejut akan aksi dadakannya dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawab. Tapi yang namanya melamar akan terasa _special _jika dilakukan secara mendadak, kan?

"Oh, ya." Akhirnya Lucy berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya memecahkan keheningan di halaman istana ini.

"Ya! Tentu saja, Natsu!" Lucy tersenyum sambil berdiri dan memeluk Natsu. Tampak kilatan _shock _tergambar jelas di mata _onyx _Natsu, membuat senyum terpoles di wajah tampan putra mahkota Vermithrax itu.

Natsu meraih tangan kiri Lucy, memasangkan cincin tunangannya kepada Lucy, seraya menghapus air mata Lucy dan membelai lembut rambut pirang indahnya.

Natsu merengkuh kedua pipi Lucy untuk mendekat dengan miliknya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Lucy, dia mencium lembut bibir _pink _Lucy. Lucy bukan main terkejut dengan aksi tunangannya itu, tanpa protes dia membalas ciuman hangat Natsu, yang merupakan _frist kiss-_nya_. _Natsu tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, sama sekali tak mau menyerah sampai akhirnya dia menarik diri akan pasokan udara yang sudah menipis, ditandai dengan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _calon nyonya Dragneel._" Natsu meraih tangan kanan Lucy, menciumnya dan membuat _blushing _Lucy semakin akut.

Hari ulang tahun yang dianggapnya sebagai bencana, justru mengantarkannya kepada orang yang dicintainya. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya yang menurutnya telah divonis 'tidak bahagia'. Berubah drastis akan sepenggal kisah yang mempertemukannya dengan cinta sejatinya, membuktikan bahwa keajaiban akan terjadi kapan saja, dimana saja, dan siapa saja. Keajaiban yang ditakdirkan kepada Lucy Heartfilia akan kisah cintanya. Keajaiban yang mengantarkannya kepada kebahagiaan yang _abadi._

_**~To Be Continue~**_

Fuh! Akhirnya terkuaklah identitas 'si pangeran'!

Mungkin banyak yang akan teriak, "Kenapa Natsu jadi fatal OOC?"

Maaf, minna-san! Karena diisini Natsu adalah _Ouji_, jadi harus…. Yah….. sopan (?)

Tapi Natsu akan sedikit kembali dengan sifatnya yang... _U know what I mean?_

Yosh! Saatnya membalas review!

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Hehehe... iya aku kembali lagi setelah hiatus akan UN! Wah, terima kasih atas doanya! Semoga hasil UN-nya sesuai yang di harapkan! Aih, arigatou atas pijiannya! ^^ Hika-senpai bener kok! Sip! Sudah kembali update!

**Akemi Shuichi **: ... Untuk yang ini nanti aja aku marah-marahnya. Untuk selanjutnya, jangan kasih bocoran soal kelanjutan cerita! Nanti kurang greget! Iya, Ini lanjutannya!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Whoa... terima kasih atas pujiannya! Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan kritik jika ada yang salah. :D Maaf sudah membuatmu penasaran. ^^ Iya, ini sudah ada kelanjutannya. Iya, salam kenal juga! :D

**Kagura Yuki** : Aih... terima kasih! xD Loh, untuk apa tertawa, tebakannya benar kok! *tepuk tangan* Maaf aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk hadiah. -_-

**Sadsa** : Hehe... terima kasih atas pujiannya! Ini sudah ada lanjutannya! Terima kasih sudah menunggu!:D

**Nyanmaru : **Maaf sudah membuat kamu bingung. -_- Terima kasih sudah menunggu! :D Ini sudah kembali update!

**Mako-chan : **Waduh! Semua cowok keren di FT di sebutin semua! Tunggu! Zeref? Kayaknya aku nggak sampe ke situ... -_- Maaf sudah membuatmu penasaran! Sip! Ini sudah lanjut! ^^

**Haiirookami **: Hehe... terima kasih atas pujiannya! ^^ Ini aku sudah update! Terima kasih sudah menunggu!

**Hitosi Sagara **: Hehe.. tidak apa-apa kalau gag tahu. Sekarang sudah tahu, kan! Iya, aku akan terus lanjut!

Oke! Sampai ketemu lagi di chappy selanjutnya! Matta ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Halo~ Nana kembali update! Gara-gara WB ini chappy sebelumnya jadi berantakan banget! Yang biasanya Nana bakalan jelasin sepanjang satu halaman, malah jadi dua paragraf super pendek!

Wah, rupanya banyak yang ngira kalo fic ini the end di chappy dua! Nana masih melanjutkan ceritanya. Berhubung ini genrenya 'Romance&Drama', jadi yah… tunggu saja apa yang terjadi! ^^

So, Happy Reading~~

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Eternal

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat.

Chapter 3

.

Matahari menukar tempatnya dengan bulan yang telah berjaga sepanjang malam dengan ditemani para bintang. Dengan pancaran sinarnya yang hangat, membuat rakyat Fiore bangun dari tidur mereka untuk melanjutkan akifitas sehari-harinya. Langit yang bersih dari awan ini menjadi penambah semangat bagi orang-orang yang akan memulai hari yang cerah ini. Sinar matahari juga menyeruak masuk menembus jendela istana kerajaan Fiore, yang juga menembus jendela kamar tidur yang ditempati oleh putri kerajaan Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela gadis berambut _blonde _ini, membuat mata cokelatnya pelahan-lahan terbuka, membangunkannya dari _dream land. _Lucy bangun sambil mengucek mata cokelatnya pelan-pelan, dia bangkit sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku. Lucy berjalan ke arah pintu yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan balkon yang berada di luar. Lucy membuka pintu itu, berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menikmati udara pagi hari.

"Yo! Sudah bangun!"

Lucy tersentak dan berbalik menemui si pemilik suara, Natsu datang menuju balkon kamar yang berada tepat disebelah balkon kamar Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum ke arahnya, "Selamat pagi, Natsu. Tidurmu nyeyak?"

"Pagi. Yah, cukup nyeyak sampai aku terbangun, aku tak suka bangun pagi." Jawan Natsu sambil menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap.

"Kenapa? Bangun pagi itu menyegarkan,"

"Bangun pagi sangat merepotkan. Aku biasanya bangun dua jam lebih lama dari sekarang." Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambut _pinkish_nya.

Lucy tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Natsu yang seperti anak kecil yang susah dibangunkan, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Lucy, "Lucy-Hime, anda harus bergegas turun untuk sarapan. Semua orang tengah menuju ke ruang makan." Pinta seorang pelayan istana.

"Baik. Katakan pada ayah dan ibu aku segera siap." Jawab Lucy kemudian berbalik ke arah Natsu yang masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Natsu, cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu! Semuanya menunggu kita."

Natsu mengaguk kecil dan berbalik kembali ke saat Lucy akan kembali ke kamarnya, suara pintu tertutup dari arah kamar Natsu, menandakan si pemilik kamar telah kembali ke kamar.

Lucy mengambil handuk putihnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sambil menunggu air yang tengah diisinya penuh, dia bersenandung kecil membuka sebuah botol kecil berisi sabun bearoma apel dan menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam bak.

Seusai mandi, Lucy melihat sebuah gaun telah disiapkan untuknya. Gaun berwarna pink muda dengan biru sebagai pemanisnya, warna pink yang mengingatkannya akan warna rambut tunangannya. Dengan cekatan Lucy memakainya. Gaun itu tidak megar seperti yang dipakainya kemarin untuk makan malam. Kata Spetto-san, itu hadiah dari Natsu. Apa Natsu memang punya _sense of fasion_ yang bagus?

Lucy kemudian meraih sebuah kotak merah beludru yang ada di atas meja rias dan membukanya, pipi porselennya kembali memerah melihat cincin tunangannya, cincin dengan batu _Ruby_ yang memberikan kesan mewah namun indah itu pelan-pelan disematkannya di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Dengan membiarkan rambut _blonde_nya terurai ke belakang, Lucy telah siap untuk turun sarapan bersama keluarganya. Sarapan yang biasanya hanya berisi suara dentingan alat makan, kin terasa hidup berkat kehadiran keluarga Dragneel. Lucy merasa sangat bersyukur dia mendapat keluarga kedua yang ramah dan hangat. Saat Lucy keluar dari kamar tidurnya, pintu kamar tidur yang ada di sebelahnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Natsu Dragneel yang keluar dari kamar itu.

Natsu yang langsung menyadari Lucy, memberikan _grins _terbaiknya kepada tunangannya. Perlahan mata _onyx_ Natsu meneliti Lucy dari rambut sampai ujung kaki, membuat Lucy tidak nyaman diperhatikan begitu.

"Hari ini pun kau cantik, Luce." Natsu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya -senyum asli- bukan cengiran yang biasanya, tampak sepasang rona merah tipis menghiasi pip tannya.

Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengar pujian dari tunangannya itu, "terima kasih, Natsu. Aku senang kamu menyukai gaunku." Dalam hati Lucy bertekat akan memperbaiki sikapnya yang tak suka menggunakan gaun dan mulai mencoba gaun yang lain agar Natsu kembali memujinya. Mereka lalu menuju ke ruang makan bersama-sama.

"Yang ini lebih _simple_ dari yang kemarin, gaunmu yang kemarin lebih mirip bunga mawar, megar sekali!" Tambah Natsu seraya tertawa geli mengingat gaun tunangannya kemarin.

Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tapi kata bibiku, gaun itu hadiah darimu."

Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya ibuku yang memilihkan gaun untukmu, tapi karena pilihannya terlalu banyak, dia memintaku untuk memilihkan yang terbaik, kupilih itu karena itulah yang paling _waras_ dari pilihan ibuku, yang lainnya…" Seketika mimik Natsu berubah _horror_. "ada yang berwarna perpaduan emas dan perak, ada yang menggunakan manik-manik berwarna-warni di setiap kepang gaunnya, bahkan ada yang menggunakan berlian kecil di setiap 10 cm di seluruh gaun." Natsu berbalik melihat Lucy, mendapatinya yang juga menunjukkan wajah _horror_nya mendengar cerita Natsu. Dia mengerti kenapa Natsu memilih gaun yang kemarin, gaun itu memang yang paling _waras_ dari yang diceritakannya.

"Tapi aku lega kau mau turun dengan memakai gaun yang _mengerikan_ itu. Aku sempat bertaruh kau akan menolak menemuiku karena masalah gaun."

Lucy tertawa kecil akan penuturan Natsu, "Aku sedikit membenci gaun itu karena-"

"Megar seperti gaun pengantin." Ujar Nastu melanjutkan kalimat Lucy.

"Yang penting, terima kasih atas gaun itu, aku menyukainya." Lucy tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, tuan putri. Senang anda menyukainya." Balas Natsu dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu ruang makan dengan mudah, di dalamnya tampak Grandine dan Wendy tampak tertawa kecil mendengar cerita dari Layla, Igneel dan Jude tampak berbincang dengan akrab, menghentikan perbincangan mereka saat menyadari Natsu dan Lucy memasuki ruang makan.

"Wah...Wah… coba lihat, pasangan yang baru bertemu kemarin malam sudah bisa semesra ini." Komentar Igneel sambil menyeringai, diikuti Jude yang tersenyum sambil menggaguk setuju.

Si pelaku yang dibicarakan tak mengerti apa yang di maksud raja Vermithrax itu, sampai mareka manangkap mata _onyx_ Igneel memperhatikan tangan kiri Natsu. Saat mereka melihat ke arah objek yang diperhatikan mata _onyx_ itu, mereka tersentak kaget mendapati tangan kanan Lucy terkait erat di tangan kiri Natsu, membuat Lucy langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan pemuda disampingnya, membuat mereka berdua mendekati meja makan dengan canggung.

Igneel dan Jude hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka seraya melirik kearah istri mereka yang tersenyum lembut ke arah pasangan muda itu.

"Selamat pagi Lucy. Tidurmu nyeyak, sayang?" Tanya Grandine ramah lepada calon menantunya.

"Selamat pagi, ibu. Ya, tidurku nyeyak sekali." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum manis. Layla tersenyum lembut melihat putri tunggalnya.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy-san." Sapa Wendy.

"Selamat pagi juga, Wendy. Dan tak perlu memanggilku dengan san karena kita keluarga." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum ramah kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Baiklah, Lucy-nee." Wendy membalas senyuman Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu. Tidurmu nyeyak?" Giliran Layla yang menyapa Natsu.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu. Tidurku akan lebih nyeyak kalau saja ayah tak menyuruhku bangun pagi." Mendengar dirinya disebut, Igneel mengintip dari cangkir teh yang tengah diminumnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa bangun pagi, Natsu. Kau bukan _Vampire_ yang tak suka cahaya mayahari dan bangun terlambat dimana cahaya matahari tidak terlalu terang." Balas Igneel setelah meminum habis tehnya dengan sekali teguk.

Natsu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, membuat Grandine dan Wendy menggelengkan kepala dan keluarga Heartfilia tertawa kecil.

"Atau alasan kau tak mau bangun karena takut akan aku yang akan membicarakan bagaimana caramu malamar Lucy?" Ujar Igneel dengan seringai khasnya.

**DEG!**

Ini dia topik yang tak ingin Natsu bahas, dia tahu ayahnya akan mulai mengejeknya.

"Natsu!" Grandine berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Natsu dengan dingin.

Baik Natsu maupun Igneel terlonjak kaget akan sifat Grandine yang berubah dratis, seketika atmosfer ruang makan berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan akibat dari _dark aura_ dari Grandine.

"Beraninya kau…." Suara lembut Grandine berubah menjadi suara yang di tekan.

Natsu hanya bisa berdoa atas keselamatannya, Igneel menelan ludah menyesali apa yang akan di alami putranya, Lucy yang takut akan perubahan Grandine memeluk tangan kanan Natsu mencari perlindungan, Wendy yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan ikut memeluk Lucy, Jude dan Layla diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Beraninya kau tak membawa ibu untuk melihat lamaranmu?"

Hah?

Hening seketika. Semua orang memandang Grandine dengan Grandine dengan tatapan bingung. Ayolah, hal seperti itu tak perlu sampai menggunakan senjata andalan, kan?

Igneel menarik lembut tangan kiri grandine, "Ayolah sayang, Natsu pasti ingin melakukannya secara dadakan. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta kita, menunjukan kalau putra kita sudah mandiri, bukan?" Terang Igneel lembut seraya melempar seringai ke arah Natsu, Natsu membalasnya dengan seringai, dalam hati dia berterimakasih kepada ayahnya yang telah menolongnya.

"Ah, ya kamu benar, Igneel. Maaf Natsu," Ucap Grandine sambil tersenyum lembut seraya kembali duduk.

Natsu membalas senyum ibunya dengan cengiran khasnya dan menoleh ke arah Lucy, memberikan cengirannya seolah berkata "Semuanya baik-baik saja". Lucy tersenyum dan melepas tangannya dari Natsu.

Tepat setelahnya beberapa pelayan kereta dorong yang membawa sarapan untuk dua keluarga itu, menghidangkanya sampai membuat meja makan itu penuh.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka serentak.

Natsu yang akan mengambil sepiring bubur, menangkap semangkuk penuh berisi sup yang tak pernah dilihatnya, baunya juga terasa baru baginya.

"Ibu, ini apa?" Tanya Natsu kepada Grandine yang tengah meniup sesendok bubur yang masih panas. "Itu sup asli dari Fiore, Natsu. Kamu belum pernah mencobanya, enak kok." Jawab Grandine.

Natsu yang masih penasaran, menyendok sesuatu yang dicurigainya dan mengendusnya. Tiba-tiba dia berjengit dan menjauhkan mangguk itu darinya. "Ukh, seledri!"

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu, "Kenapa tak dimakan Natsu?"

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, "Aku tak suka seledri." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ohya? Kalau begitu makanlah,"

"Tidak." Kata Natsu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Makan!" Perintah Lucy tegas.

"Tidak!" Tolak Natsu tegas.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"MAKAN!"

"TIDAK!"

"Natsu Dragneel…." Seketika nada suara Lucy menjadi berbahaya, raut wajahnya berubah menyeramkan, membuat semua orang menghentikan sarapan mereka, kaget akan sifat Lucy berubah drastis.

Natsu yang diancam lebih kaget lagi, oke, sejak kapan Lucy bisa seperti ibunya? Dan kenapa Lucy punya senjata rahasia seperti ibunya?

"Jika kau tak mau menghabiskannya…." Putus Lucy dengan nada suara 'Jangan-berani-untuk-membantahnya'.

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memancing Lucy untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Kau harus menghabiskan dua piring penuh seledri _mentah_."

Natsu _shock_ bukan main mendengarnya, mau ditumis, digoreng, atau dibakar saja ditolaknya, apa lagi yang _mentah_? Sepertinya pemenang dari perdebatan ini telah di temukan.

"Baikla, hanya kali ini saja." Kata Natsu menyerah walau setengah hati mengatakannya. Lucy tersenyum senang karena menang dalam perdebatan –kecil- pertama mereka.

Natsu menarik mangkuk sup itu mendekat, menyendoknya dengan gerakan _slow motion, _mendekatkannya ke arah bibirnya, namun terhenti saat sesendok sup sudah dekat sekali dengan bibirnya.

Lucy yang melihatnya, mulai hilang kesabaran, merebut sendok dari tangan Natsu dan mengambil mangkuk sup itu ke arahnya.

"Kalau seperti itu, bakalan besok kau selesai sarapannya," Gumam Lucy sambil menyendok sup dan mendekatinya ke arah Natsu.

"Ini. Amm…." Mata Natsu membulat sempurna, Lucy hendak menyuapinya, yang sudah tak pernah dia lakukan sejak dia berumur enam tahun. sebenarnya Natsu harusnya senang karena akan di suapi oleh tunangannya, tapi itu kalau yang objek yang akan masuk ke mulutnya adalah bubur, bukan seledri!

"Hei! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat! Nanti supnya dingin!" Lucy kembali menyodorkan sesendok sup itu. Natsu menelan ludah, sepertinya dia tak akan bisa lagi menggelak. Dengan lamban, Natsu memasukkan sesendok sup itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya, tepat saat sup itu telah turun ke melewati kerongkongannya, wajah Natsu langsung berubah pucat. Suasana di ruang makan berubah hening, seluruh penghuninya kini mengamati pasangan muda ini, hingga terdengar tawa yang tertahan dari Igneel, yang langsung berhenti tiba-tiba karena dia tengah seakan menahan sakit di kaki, Natsu yakin ibunya telah menginjak kaki ayahnya dari balik meja untuk membuat ayahnya diam. Sepertinya ini adalah sarapan terburuk yang pernah dirasakan Natsu Dragneel.

-000xxx000-

Para pelayan kembali memasuki ruang makan, mengangkat peralatan makan yang telah selesai di gunakan oleh dua keluarga kerajaan ini. Para pelayan tengah menghidangkan makanan pentup, berupa buah-buahan, salad, dan beberapa jus.

Natsu untuk kali, diam seakan tak tertarik untuk bicara, mungkin masih sedikit kesal karena di paksa oleh tunangannya untuk memakan makanan yang tak di sukainya sejak kecil, beberapa kali Natsu melempar_ glare _ke arah ayahnya yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya seraya menyeringai. Sedangkan ibunya mengabaikan perang dingin antar ayah dan anak itu dan tak tertarik untuk menghentikannya.

Lucy yang tengah mengikuti cerita yang diutarkan oleh Grandine, sempat melirik ke arah calon suaminya itu, yang masih diam seribu bahasa, membuatnya merasa bersalah telah memaksanya memakan makanan yang tak disukainya.

"Apa Natsu marah karena aku memaksanya memakan seledri?" Bisik Lucy kepada Wendy yang tengah meminum jus _blueberry_.

Wendy menggeleng cepat, "Natsu-nii hanya sedikit jengkel, dia tak suka di paksa melakukan sesuatu yang tak disukainya, Natsu-nii bilang kalau seledri itu berbau aneh dan dia tak menyukainya. Karena itu Natsu-nii selalu menolak memakan seledri yang menurutnya baunya tak akan hilang meski di masak," Wendy tersentak kaget saat matanya manangkap kakaknya tengah memperhatikan mereka, Lucy yang baru menyadarinya, ikut terkejut karena tak menyangka suaranya dan Wendy bisa ditangkap oleh putra mahkota Vermithrax itu. Karena telah tertangkap basah, Lucy hanya bisa memberikan senyum kecilnya. Natsu yang menyadarinya, tak merespon apapun dan kembali memakan salad buahnya yang tinggal sedikit itu. Lucy menghela nafas akan sikap Natsu yang cuek kepadanya, perasaan bersalah kembali merambat di hatinya. Wendy hanya bisa diam dan ikut merasa bersalah.

Kedua putri itu terus diam sambil terus menyelesaikan puding jeruk mereka, seraya sesekali merilik ke arah pangeran berambut _pink_ itu yang tengah meminum jus alpukatnya.

Tampak beberapa pelayan kembali datang dan mulai mengakat paralatan makan yang telah selesai digunakan kedua keluarga kerajaan itu. Orang tua mereka tengah berbincang, tak menyadari telah terciptanya suasana cangkung dari putra-putri mereka.

"Nah, saatnya kembali bekerja. Natsu!" Panggil Igneel yang membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Setelah ini, kau ikut aku dan Jude." Terang Igneel. Sesaat Natsu mengangkat sebelas alisnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengaguk mantap.

Lucy yang sempat dibuat bingung, langsung mengejar Natsu begitu menyadari Natsu telah berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti ayahnya.

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy yang kembali membuat Natsu menoleh.

"Anu, kamu masih marah karena aku memaksamu memakan seledri tadi?" Tanya Lucy cemas.

Natsu sempat memiringkan kepalanya sebelum tertawa geli, "Kau lucu, Luce! Mana mungkin aku marah hanya karena masalah seperti itu." Jawabnya seraya membelai lembut rambut pirang Lucy, yang membuat Lucy merona malu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Luce. Ohya, bagaimana aku menemanimu pergi saat sore nanti? Sebagai permintaan maaf telah membuat khawatir," Tawar Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum lebar dan mengaguk, yang dibalas Natsu dengan cengirannya, "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Natsu yang langsung meluncur mengejar Igneel dan Jude.

"Lucy-nee, bagaimana? Apa Natsu-nii masih marah?" Tanya Wendy takut-takut.

Lucy menggeleng cepat, "Jangan khawatir. Ohya Wendy, kamu mau membantuku membuat bekal?" Pinta Lucy.

Wendy langsung mengaguk, "Tentu saja Lucy-nee! Aku siap membantu."

Lucy tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dia ingin menunjukan pada Natsu salah satu keahliannya, yang jarang di miliki oleh putri-putri yang lain, memasak.

-000XXX000-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, tapi Natsu belum juga muncul. Lucy mulai merasa tak sabar, terus melirik kembali jam yang menunjukkan pukul empat lebih satu menit, yang bagi Lucy satu menit terasa seperti satu jam, keranjang bekal yang dibawanya sejak lima belas menit lalu mulai terasa berat.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pundak Lucy, yang sukses membuat putri berambut _blonde_ itu berteriak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan keranjang berisi bekal yang sudah lama di bawanya.

"Whoa, Whoa! Santai Luce!"

Lucy sontak menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara yang sangat familiar.

"Natsu! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" kata Lucy marah.

"Hehe… maaf, Luce." Natsu hanya bisa mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal . Mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk keluar menuju halaman istana.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Lucy gusar.

"Ayahmu terus menahanku, aku yakin aku tak akan diperbolehkan keluar kalau saja aku tak bilang bahwa aku punya janji denganmu." Jawab Natsu sambil mengambil alih keranjang bekal yang di bawa Lucy.

"Eh, Natsu?"

"Membawa barang berat itu tugas pria. Bukan tugas Wanita." Jelas Natsu singkat, yang membuat Lucy cukup… _terpesona_.

"Ohya, ini apa?" Tanya Natsu penasaran menunjuk keranjang yang di bawanya.

"Bekal untukmu, kupikir kau akan berisik karena lapar." Natsu menyeringai mendengar 'makanan'.

"Ohya, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Bukannya aku hanya menemanimu? Terserah kau mau kemana, Luce."

Lucy terdiam seraya berpikir, Natsu berharap Lucy tidak mengajaknya pergi untuk membeli pakaian dan perhiasan yang biasa di lakukan oleh putri-putri bangsawan di Vermithrax.

"Toko buku."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Aku suka pergi ke kota dengan Spetto-san dan beberpa pelayan untuk membeli buku." Jelas Lucy.

"Oh, baguslah. Kupikir kau akan pergi berbelanja baju dan perhiasan seperti putri-putri pada umumnya."

"Penjahit istana selalu membuatkan gaun untukku, jadi aku jarang berbelanja,"

"Aku tak pernah mengurusi hal seperti itu, biasanya ibuku yang memesannya dengan penjahit istana."

"Yang benar saja, Natsu! Kau sudah besar tapi ibumu masih memilihkan baju untukmu."

"Ayahku juga begitu! Lagi pula jika aku memilih sendiri, ibu pasti marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan memilih pakaian biasa, aku tak suka memakai pakaian kerajaan, yang seperti memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis."

Lucy terkikik mendengarnya, "Tak masalah, kan? Lagipula kau gagah memakainya." Komentar Lucy sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Natsu memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku bosan mendengarnya. kau sendiri, Luce?"

"Aku memang tak terlalu menyukai gaun, tapi tak masalah selama tak terlalu megar." Jawab Lucy.

"Kau benar, sangat tak lucu jika suatu saat kau jatuh karena menginjak gaunmu sendiri,"

"Natsu!"

"Heh, kalau kau marah berarti itu pernah terjadi, ya?"

"Oh, diam!"

"Sayang tidak ada yang mengabadikannya moment hebat itu,"

"NATSU!"

Pertengkaran –kecil- mereka terhenti karena mereka telah sampai di halaman istana.

"Emm… Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita tidak akan jalan kaki, kan?"

Natsu menoleh ke arah tunangannya dengan -sekali lagi- tatapan bingung, "Tentu saja tidak! Kau ingin kita di marahi orang tua kita?"

"Jadi kita naik apa?"

"Naik kuda?"

Mata cokelat Lucy membulat sempurna mendengar saran Natsu, "A-aku tidak bisa menunggang kuda."

"Tentu saja kau akan menjadi penumpangku." Balas Natsu sambil menyuruh seorang tukang kebun untuk memangil perawaat kuda membawa seekor kuda.

"Ta-tapi kita bisa…" Sebelum Lucy sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seekor kuda putih telah datang di bawa oleh seorang perawat kuda yang dipanggil si tukang kebun.

"Tunggu apa lagi Luce? Ayo naik!" Ujar Natsu yang telah menaiki kuda itu dengan mudahnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum siap." Sahut Lucy. Di saat dia hendak menaiki kuda itu, Lucy mundur beberapa langkah, "A-aku tak bisa,"

"Kau bisa! Hanya tak terbiasa," Bantah Natsu.

"Tapi Natsu…"

Dan akhirnya Lucy berhasil menaiki kuda itu dengan bantuan dua orang perawat kuda.

"Natsu, berjanjilah kau tak akan menunggang dengan cepat." Kata Lucy serius.

"Ck, baiklah." Jawab Natsu dan mulai mengendalikan kuda itu untuk berjalan maju ke luar gerbang, yang membuat Lucy berjengit kaget.

"Ayolah, Luce. Menaiki kuda tidak seburuk yang kau kira." Hibur Natsu.

Lucy terus memejamkan mata sampai dirinya mulai terbiasa, Natsu benar. Menaiki kuda tidak seburuk yang dia kira, dia cukup menikmati hebusan angin yang menyejukan wajah cantiknya. Walaupun seorang putri, Lucy tak pernah menaiki kuda, terlalu takut untuk mencoba, lagi pula akan merepotkan jika menunggang kuda dengan mengenakan gaun. Lucy memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak Natsu bicara untuk tidak memecah kosentrasinya atau lebih tepat dia takut Natsu pecah kosentrasi.

Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari istana saat Natsu memecah keheningan yang cukup lama, "Belum pernah aku menunggang kuda selambat ini," Ejek Natsu.

Wajah Lucy memerah malu mendengarnya, "Apa boleh buat, aku tidak pernah menaiki kuda." Kata Lucy membela diri, "Tapi tak apa, kau boleh menaikkan sedikit kecepatannya,"

"Baiklah." Jawab Natsu yang langsung menambah -sedikit- kecepatannya, yang tetap saja, membuat Lucy sedikit kaget, membuat Natsu tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa!" Kata Lucy jengkel lalu menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Ouch! Itu sakit, Luce!" Protesnya seraya mengusap bagian kepalanya yang menjadi korban.

"Makanya jangan menertawakanku!" Bela Lucy.

"Ck, dasar aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh!"

Pertengkaran kecil mereka -kembali- terhenti karena kota yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka telah tampak. Tampak banyak aktivitas masyarakat yang masih terlihat walaupun hari telah sore.

"Natsu, kita ke arah kanan," Arah lucy.

"Heh, bukannya kita akan ke toko buku yang ada di tengah kota?" Tanya Natsu bingung karena arahan Lucy menjauhi kota.

"Tidak, aku lebih senang di toko buku ini. Pemiliknya teman baikku." Jelas Lucy.

Natsu terus mengarahkan kudanya sesuai arahan Lucy, sampailah mereka di sebuah toko buku kecil yang berada di pinggiran kota. Setelah mengikat kuda mereka di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari toko itu, mereka berjalan memasuki toko itu. Natsu sempat meneliti toko buku _'__Maiden's Blush'_ itu, toko itu termasuk kecil untuk sebuah toko dan sangat rapi. Bunga mawar _peach_ tumbuh subur di pot-pot membuat suasana teduh toko kecil itu yang di cat dengan cat cokelat tua yang minimalis, Natsu kembali memandangi mawar _peach_ itu, dia jarang melihat mawar _peach _yang setahu Natsu, termasuk bunga langka dan jarang di temukan.

"Hei, Natsu! Jangan melamun saja! Ayo masuk!" Ujar Lucy yang telah berada di depan pintu toko.

"Baik, baik! Aku segera datang!" Jawab Natsu. Dia menggerling ke arah mawar itu, senyum terpahat di wajah tampannya.

Natsu mengikuti Lucy memasuki toko itu, dengan dorongan tangan kanan Natsu, pintu toko buku itu terbuka dan membuat lonceng petanda tamu datang berbunyi.

"Selamat datang di… Lucy-Neesan!" Sapa seorang gadis be rambut cokelat muda panjang bergelombang yang memakai pakaian bangsawan yang tengah membawa buku-buku. Dia hendak mendekati Lucy, tapi dia tak sengaja menginjak gaunnya, membuatnya jatuh dan buku yang di bawanya ikut jatuh berantakan, membuat Natsu _speechless_ akan kecerobohan gadis itu.

"Mi-Michelle? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy cemas sembari membantu gadis bernama Michelle itu untuk bangun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Lucy-Neesan…" Jawab Michelle yang mulai berurai air mata yang –terlalu- berlebihan dan hendak memeluk Lucy, namun tak berhasil karena dia -kembali- jatuh tersandung sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Membuat Natsu dan Lucy _sweatdrop_ akan kecerobohannya.

Lucy kembali membantu Michelle berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk gaun Michelle yang sedikit kotor karena debu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." Saran Lucy lambut sembari memeluk Michelle yang tengah mengatakan "Maafkan aku," dan "Aku memang ceroboh." Di sela tangisnya yang berlebihan.

Natsu yang merasa terabaikan, memilih untuk mengambil buku-buku yang terlupakan itu.

"Anu, Siapa dia, Neesan?" Tanya Michelle yang telah menyelesaikan tangisannya, membuat perhatian Natsu teralihkan dari kegiatan 'memungut buku'.

"Ah, perkenalkan Michelle, Natsu Dragneel, putra mahkota kerajaan Vermithrax dan-"

"Tunangan Neesan?" Potong Michelle dengan wajah sumringah dan mendekati Natsu hendak menyalaminya, "Perkenalkan, aku Michelle-" Kalimatnya terpotong karena kaki Michelle tertimpa buku yang ada di kedua tangan Natsu yang terlepas akibat disambar oleh Michelle.

Natsu benar-benar di buat heran oleh gadis ini. Oke, mungkin Lucy gadis yang aneh. Tapi setidaknya Lucy tidak akan seceroboh dan seaneh Michelle, yang telah mendapat 'kecelakaan kecil' sebanyak tiga kali dari orang 'normal'.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Natsu sambil memungut -kembali- buku-buku yang telah menyebabkan jari kaki Michelle, yang diperdiksi Natsu, telah membesar dua kali dari ukuran normal.

"Iya, terima kasih atas perhatian anda dan maaf saya telah merepotkan anda, Natsu-Ouji." Ujar Michelle yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf, yang membuat Natsu salah tingkah akan sikapnya yang berubah, dari gadis ceroboh menjadi putri bangsawan yang sopan.

"A-anu, kau tak perlu terlalu sopan. Panggil saja aku Natsu." Pinta Natsu seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, Natsu-San, perkenalkan namaku Michelle Lobster, putri dari keluarga Lobster." Kata Michelle yang membalas tangan kanan Natsu dan tersenyum ramah yang dibalas Natsu dengan senyum sopannya.

"Ini, Michelle. Lain kali lebih berhati-hati." Ujar Lucy sambil menyerahkan buku-buli yang belum sempat di ambil Natsu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Neesan!" Kata Michelle sambil menerima buku itu dari Lucy, "Silakan melihat-lihat dulu, ahya novel terbaru karya pengarang favorit Neesan sudah terbit, akan aku ambilkan," Tambahnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu gudang yang ada di belakang Natsu.

Mata cokelat Lucy berbinar mendengar kata 'sudah terbit', membuat Natsu menghela nafas melihatnya, dia beranjak ke arah sebuah kursi yang ada tepat di sebelah pintu gudang.

"Ini Neesan," Ucap Michelle kembali dari gudang, yang diterima Lucy dengan senang hati, dan langsung meneliti sinopsisnya. Michelle meninggalkannya dan pergi ke ruangan lain.

Michelle kembali lagi dari ruangan itu dengan nampan the di tangannya, "Silakan, Natsu-San." Michelle menghidangkan secangkir teh untuk Natsu, "Sepertinya anda tidak ingin melihat beberapa buku,"

Natsu tertawa kecil, "Yah, aku tak terlalu suka membaca, aku hanya membuka buku karena aku merasa tertarik atau memang perlu," Jelasnya. Mata Natsu kembali menjelajahi toko itu, toko kecil itu terlihat penuh dengan ratusan buku yang di tata rapi di rak buku dan setiap rak yang hanya menyisakan jarak untuk satu orang. Natsu merasa mulai merasa mengantuk melihat deretan buku-buku di depannya.

"Sepertinya Natsu-Ouji mulai merasa bosan," Ledek Lucy yang dijawab Natsu dengan pandangan bosannya.

Michelle tersenyum ramah sambil membuka keranjang bekal Lucy dan menghidangkannya di meja tempat Natsu duduk, hanya makanan kecil, _sandwich_, _cookies_, dan _cupcakes_. Tapi makanan kecil itu dibuat dengan sangat rapi, bahkan terlalu rapi untuk makanan.

"Aku bertaruh bukan ibuku yang membuatnya," Komentar Natsu melirik ke arah Lucy, "Buatan beliau tidak sampai serapi ini."

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Aku senang kau memujinya, tapi aku akan lebih-"

"Neesan! Ini _cupcake_ terenak yang pernah aku makan." Puji Michelle yang telah melahab habis sebuah _cupcakes_ dalam waktu satu menit.

"Kau berbakat menjadi koki, Luce! Belum pernah ada seorang putri yang bisa memasak sepertimu." Tambah Natsu yang membuat pipi porselen Lucy merona akan pujian tunangannya itu.

Natsu yang meneruskan kegiatan menyatap bekal Luce dan kini dia mencoba _cookies_ berbentuk api, membuat Natsu menyeringai dan menghirup teh panasnya. Setidaknya dia tak terlalu bosan dengan bekal Lucy yang memiliki rasa di atas rata-rata.

"Ah, Michelle buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

Michelle menoleh ke arahnya, dia tersenyum dan menyerahkannya ke Natsu, yang di terima Natsu dengan sopan.

Natsu membaca judulnya, membuat sebelas alisnya terangkat, dia kemudian membuka halaman per halaman, senyum terpahat di wajahnya.

"Anu, Michelle bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini." Pinta Natsu sambil menyerahkan buku itu kembali.

Michelle tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja Natsu-San," Jawabnya dan menerima buku itu.

Natsu tersenyum tanda terima kasihnya kepada Michelle, dia melirik ke arah Lucy. Natsu cukup lega Lucy tak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk berburu.

"Baik, Natsu-San. Mari kita mulai." Lanjut Michelle sambil membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

-000XXX000-

Lucy menghela nafas lega akan keberhasilan mendapatkan buruannya, lima belas novel telah menangkap matanya dan tidak bisa membuatnya untuk mengabaikan mereka. Lucy kembali memastikan novelnya tidak tertukar, setelah yakin, dia mengangkat kelima belas novel itu, yang tak disangkanya, cukup berat untuknya.

"Wah! Wah! Pemburuanmu cukup berhasil!" Komentar tunangannya.

Lucy tersenyum lebar, "Sudah lama aku tak ke toko buku, tak kusangka ada begitu banyak buku yang menarik." Jawabnya.

Natsu mengaguk dan mengambil alih ke lima belas novel itu dari tangan mungil Lucy, berjalan kembali ke tempat dia dan Michelle menunggu Lucy dalam pemburuannya.

"Loh, Michelle kemana?" Tanya Lucy menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari gadis berambut cokelat muda itu.

"Dia sedang membawa cangkir teh yang kami pakai." Jawab Natsu sambil menaruh novel Lucy di meja kasir.

Tepat setelah Natsu mengatakannya, Michelle kembali dari ruangan yang sama saat dia menghidangkan teh untuk Natsu, "Neesan sudah selesai? Wah, lebih banyak dari biasanya!" Seru Michelle takjub akan tumpukan novel di meja kasir.

Lucy tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, menunggu Michelle menghitung jumlah harga yang akan di bayar Lucy.

Tepat setelah Michelle menghitungnya dan membelikan kembaliannya ke Natsu (Natsu membayarnya untuk Lucy, walaupun Lucy sudah menolaknya, tapi dia tetap bersikeras), tampak suara rintik hujan yang jatuh di atap toko itu.

"Hujan? Semoga tidak terlalu deras," Gumam Lucy.

Sayangnya harapan Lucy tidak terpenuhi, hujan tiba-tiba semakin deras, membuat pasangan itu kembali duduk untuk menunggu hujan yang menurut mereka akan segera berhenti.

Tapi kembali lagi, harapan mereka tidak terjadi, hujan justru semakin deras.

"Bagus. Kita tak akan bisa pulang," Kata Natsu, "Hujannya sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti,"

"Kau benar, mungkin kita harus menunggu lebih lama," Saran Lucy.

"Jangan khawatir, Neesan. Sebentar lagi kereta kuda akan datang menjemputku ke rumah, kalian akan kuatar sampai istana," Tutur Michelle.

"Eh? Tapi kami akan merepotkanmu," Kata Lucy.

"Tak apa, Neesan. Rumahku dengan istana satu jalan, bukan? Tenang saja, ayah tak akan marah," Jawab Michelle.

Lucy tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih Michelle!"

"Apa?" Ucap Natsu kaget.

"Ah, Biar kami bantu membereskan toko ini sebelum tutup. Natsu, ayo!" Ajak Lucy mengikuti Michelle.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Luce! Aku.. Akkhh!" Sahut Natsu frustasi sambil mengacak rambut _pink_nya. Harusnya dia mengatakannya lebih dulu kepada tunangannya ini. Lucy tidak tahu, bahwa dia, Natsu Dragneel, mempunyai _motion sickness_ yang cukup parah.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

* * *

Buwahahaha… Natsu! Natsu! Selamat menikmati perjalanan di dalam kereta! #plak

Kenapa ini Fic malah jadi humor nggak jadi kini, ya? -_- Romance-nya kurang? Ya… berhubung chappy sebelumnya FULL of NaLu, jadi break dulu! Jadi tolong jangan lempar Nana pake sandal karena nggak menambahkan sentuhan romance. Sengaja chappy ini di kurangin romansanya karena chappy berikutnya, kita akan balik lagi dengan Natsu yang OOC! ^^ Mumpung jiwa romance Nana kembali bangkit, aku usahain lebih cepat!

Selanjutnya, balas review~

**JL chan kawa** : Aih... Terima kasih atas pendapatnya! ^^ Iya ceritanya masih berlanjut, jadi ikuti terus yy! :D

**hitoshi sagara** : Hehe... terima kasih! Dan maaf sudah membuatmu nangis, nggak jangka ceritaku bisa segitu menyentuhnya! xD Syukurlah OOC-nya Natsu dapat di terima! Iya iya, Natsu bener-bener cocok jadi pangeran! ^^ Hai! Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu! #girang

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Hehe... Betul betul! Chappy kemarin full of NaLu! Ah, terima kasih atas sarannya. Sebenarnya chappy 2 itu sudah ku cek, tapi kayaknya Nana yang gag teliti ini lupa men-savenya... :3 Maaf yy! Fuh, untung setuju dengan Natsu yg OOC. Heh? kok pendapatnya sama kayak Akemi, yy? iya sih Lucynya terlalu cengeng, tapi rasanya gag seru kalo gag di bikin begitu... #plak

Ini masih panjang perjalanan, jadi tetap follow yy! :D nggak papa, kok!^^ Makin panjang, makin senang akunya!

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Aye! Bos, ini masih lanjut! Jadi tetap ikuti yy! ^^ Oke! Lanjut terus!

**Mako-chan : **Iya, pangerannya Natsu! ^^ Wah, aku aja yg nulis juga nggak nyangka Natsu segitu hebatnya! xD Oke, aku akan lanjut terus!

**Anonymousgirl88** : #blinked Hee... yang benar? Deskripsinya banyak? *ngecek ulang* padahal menurutku kurang -_- Wah. terima kasih! Syukur romance-nya nyampe! ^^ Aih, aku nggak akan malu lagi! Dan untuk kamu juga terus semangat menulis yy! :D

**Sagara Ai** : Aih... terima kasih! ^^ Aku usahain deh untuk update kilat! Wah, sampe di jadiin bahan pembelajaran, aku juga masih belajar buat nulis adegan action! xD Aye! I will!

Oke, Sampai jumpa di chappy berikutnya! Matta Ne! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna! ^^

Masih inget sama fic yg gaje ini? Dari author yg janji mau update cepet tapi malah update seminggu kemudian? Maaf Nana nggak bisa menepati janji! Karena selama seminggu yg lalu ini Nana stres nunggu pengugumuman hasil UN! Sama sekali nggak bisa ngetik apa-apa! Dan kedua karena... yah baca dulu terus ngerti apa maksud Nana!

So, Happy Reading minna~

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Eternal

By Nnatsuki

Chapter 4

.

Para pelayan istana Fiore terus berjalan hilir mudik merapikan istana. Seluruh perabotan di ganti dengan yang lebih mewah dari yang di gunakan saat ulang tahun putri mereka. Semuanya tengah sibuk merapikan dan membersihkan ini dan itu, tanpa menyadari sesosok gadis keluar dari ruang makan.

Lucy tampak membawa sebuah nampan besar berisi dua mangkuk makanan yang tertutup dan sebuah ceret kecil berisi teh merah lengkap dengan cangkirnya. Lucy berjalan menuju arah kamarnya, sesekali bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan yang menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan nampannya, namun di tolaknya dengan halus. Lucy akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya atau lebih tepatnya kamar tunangannya.

Lucy memasuki kamar itu dengan bantuan seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu kamar untuknya. Setelah berterima kasih, Lucy meneliti sebentar kamar yang luasnya sama dengan miliknya sampai mata cokelatnya menangkap sesosok Natsu Dragneel yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang.

Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ada di pihak putra mahkota Vermithrax kemarin. Natsu harus melewati perjalanan di temani dengan _motion sickness_-nya dan bukan dalam waktu yang lama. Dua jam!

Sebenarnya perjalan dari istana ke toko buku Michelle hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit, tapi akibat_ Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ada di pihak Natsu_, perjalanan itu memakan waktu lebih lama karena hujan yang cukup deras menyebabkan kusir kuda tidak berani untuk menggerakkan kuda lebih cepat.

Natsu? Tak perlu di tanya lagi bagaimana nasibnya. Terjebak di dalam kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke dalam neraka, mungkin inilah yang kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Sesampainya di istana, Natsu langsung menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan makan malamnya dan terus tertidur. Walaupun Grandine bilang tak perlu cemas, tetap saja Lucy merasa bersalah tak bisa menolongnya.

Lucy meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan untuk Natsu di sebuah meja dan berjalan pelan mendekati tunangannya.

"Natsu… Natsu…. Ayo, bangunlah," Bisik Lucy lembut seraya menggoyang pelan bahu Natsu. Tak lama terdengar erangan pelan dari pangeran berambut_ pink_ itu, Natsu bangun seraya mengacak rambut _pink_nya, menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Natsu yang masih setengah sadar.

"Jam delapan, cuci wajahmu dulu, baru sarapan," Jawab Lucy yang mulai membuka tutup salah satu mangkuk yang ternyata berisi bubur

Natsu mengaguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dua menit kemudian Natsu keluar dengan wajah segar di langkapi dengan _grins _khasnya.

"Huff… Sarapan! Tunggu! Ini bukan seledri lagi, kan?" Tanya Natsu sembari menunjuk semangkuk sup yang belum terbuka.

Lucy tertawa geli, "Tenang saja, ini sup Ercis. Kau suka?" Jawabnya seraya membuka tutup mangkuk sup dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Apapun pasti akan kumakan kecuali seledri," Jawab Natsu yang tengah mengambil sendok garpu.

Lucy kembali tersenyum dan menghidangkan mangkuk bubur dan menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Natsu.

Natsu, yang tak perlu di suruh lagi, langsung menghajar mangkuk bubur itu, membuat Lucy hanya bisa menggelengkan kapalanya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, nanti terse-" Belum selesai Lucy bicara, Natsu benar-benar tersedak.

"Tuh kan! Apa kubilang!" Omel Lucy sambil menepuk punggung Natsu dan menyodorkan cangkir teh.

Natsu langsung meminumnya, "Apa boleh buat…" Bantahnya, "Aku belum makan malam!"

Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Ya, baiklah. Jangan sampai tersedak lagi!"

Natsu mengembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda tidak setuju dengan tunangannya.

Lucy mengerjabkan matanya, tunggu kemana perginya sifat Natsu yang gagah? Malah berubah menjadi kekanakan seperti ini?

Lucy tertawa geli sambil mengacak pelan rambut _pink_ pangeran itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, Lucy langsung berdiri untuk membukanya, Lucy kemudian kembali lagi dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Tambahan untukmu, Natsu! Ibumu yang mengirimnya." Jelas Lucy.

Mata Natsu berkilat senang dan langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk ronde kedua. Lucy hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan sambil membereskan mangkuk yang telah selesai di gunakan.

"Nanti akan datang pelayan yang akan membereskannya, setalah makan mandi dan bersiaplah," Ujar Lucy sembari berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

Natsu mengangkat sebelas alisnya, "Heh, kita mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana, ayah tak memperbolehkan kita keluar untuk hari ini karena aku akan mencoba gaun untuk pesta pertunangan,"

"Eh? Pesta pertunangan?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

Lucy mengangkat sebelas alisnya, "Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa lusa nanti pesta pertunangan kota akan di laksanakan,"

"Tidak! Bukannya aku lupa, tapi…tidak, tak apa-apa!" Kata Natsu langsung memberikan _grins_.

Lucy yang sempat bingung membalasnya dengan senyumannya dan kembali berjalan keluar.

"Eh kau mau mencoba gaun?" Tanya Natsu membuat Lucy berhenti.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya penasaran.

"Aku ikut! Aku tak mau tunanganku berubah menjadi mawar lagi!" Jelas Natsu tegas.

Pipi Lucy langsung menghasilkan semburat merah, "Ba-baiklah…" Katanya lirih dan meninggalkan kamar Natsu. Senyum terus terukir di wajah cantik putri berambut _blonde_ ini.

Lucy kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, melangkah masuk dan bersiap untuk mengganti gaunnya. Gaunnya kali ini adalah pilihannya sendiri, gaun dengan warna _plum_, serasi dengan cincin tunangannya, Lucy meraih sisirnya dan menyisir rambut pirang indahnya, mengikatnya dengan gaya ekor kuda.

Setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya, Lucy yang meraih sebotol parfum beraroma _mint _tak sengaja menyenggol jatuh botol _body lotion_. Lucy sedikit merutuki akan kecerobohannya lalu berjongkok mengambil benda, saat tangannya hendak meraih wadah _lotion_nya, matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang terjatuh dan telah lama tidak di ambil. Lucy mengambilnya dan memeriksanya.

Buku tua itu tak punya judul. Rasa penasaran mengelilingi kepala putri berambut _blonde_ itu, membuatnya tertarik untuk membacanya.

Mata cokelat Lucy membulat sempurna membaca salah satu halaman buku itu. Mata cokelatnya terus bergerak mengikuti kalimat per kalimat. Seketika pipi porselennya memerah, senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu berbarengan dengan suara Natsu, "Luce! Cepatlah! Kau sudah selesai belum?"

Lucy tersentak kaget dan menaruh buku itu di meja riasnya, "Aku sudah siap Natsu!" Serunya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Lucy keluar dan menemukan Natsu yang memasang wajah bingung sekaligus jengkel, "Ck! Apa selama itu mengganti pakaian?"

Lucy cemberut mendegarnya, "Para gadis butuh waktu lebih lama dalam menentukan pakaian, tidak seperti pria yang begitu mudahnya menentukan apa yang akan mereka pakai dan…" Lucy menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang tetap saja dapat di tangkap oleh mata _onyx_ Natsu.

"Dan…" Pancing Natsu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Gumam Lucy.

"Soal ap-" Natsu memotong pertanyaan karena paham maksud tunangannya ini.

"Seperti biasa Luce! Kau selalu cantik di mataku!" Natsu tersenyum lembut kepada Lucy yang menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatap Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum lebar dan menghambur memeluk pangeran berambut _pink_ itu, Natsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah tunangannya itu.

"Dasar aneh." Ucap Natsu membalas pelukan Lucy.

"Aku tidak aneh!" Balas Lucy dan melepas pelukannya. Mereka berjalan menuju tangga dan menuruninya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu.

"Jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman. Sudah lama aku tak melakukannya," Jawab Lucy sambil menautkan kedua tanggannya di lengan kiri Natsu, mendapat cengiran khas Natsu.

"Lama-lama aku bisa tertular keanehanmu!" Ejek Natsu.

"Hei! Aku tidak aneh! Rambutku saja tidak berwarna _pink_!" Balas Lucy.

"Hei! Ini bukan _pink_! Ini _salmon_!" Bantah Natsu sambil menunjuk rambut _pink_nya yang berantakan.

Lucy hanya melempar pandangan itu-tidak-ada-bedanya yang membuat Natsu memutar bola matanya malas.

Mereka terus berjalan dan keluar pintu utama menuju halaman istana Fiore yang di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang mendapat perawatan terbaik dari para tukang kebun istana.

Lucy tersenyum manis melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang mengintari sekuntum mawar merah besar. Dengan hati-hati Lucy memetik mawar merah yang paling indah. Lucy dan ibunya sangat menyukai bunga mawar, itu sebabnya ayahnya menanam mawar di depan dan di belakang halaman istana.

Lucy yang tengah memandangi mawar itu menyadari akan Natsu yang ada di belakangnya tengah diam memandangi tanah dengan kedua tangan yang di lipat di dada seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh… ada apa Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu tersentak dan menatap langsung mata cokelat Lucy.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Natsu singkat.

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikanya. Lucy kembali mengamati mawar yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa sengaja jarinya tertusuk salah satu duri mawar itu.

"AH!" Teriak Lucy yang membuat Natsu tersentak dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Luce?!" Tanya Natsu panik, matanya segera menyadari ada darah mengalir dari telunjuk gadis itu.

"Ta-tak apa, Natsu. Ini hanya luka ke-" Sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Natsu telah melahap jarinya yang berdarah itu ke dalam mulutnya, menyesap seluruh darah yang keluar dari jari lentik putri Fiore ini dan membuangnya dengan cara meludahkannya ke arah tanah.

"Benar ini hanya luka kecil," Natsu menatap dalam mata cokelat Lucy, "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka, Luce." Lanjutnya serius.

Sertamerta wajah Lucy memerah akan sikap protektif tunangannya itu, walau malu mengakuinya, Lucy cukup _senang _saat Natsu meyesap darah di jarinya.

"Lain kali lebih berhati-hati, oke?" Ujar Natsu sambil memberikan cengirannya.

Lucy mengaguk mantap. Dia kembali menautkan kedua tangannya di lengan kekar Natsu.

"Kembali ke istana, tuan putri?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengaguk, "Tapi aku ingin memetik beberapa bunga mawar untuk kamarku," Ujarnya.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, "Aku ambilkan, tunggulah di sana dulu," Sahutnya menunjuk sebuah kursi batu taman yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Lucy dengan patuh berjalan ke arah kursi taman dan mendudukinya, mengawasi Natsu yang tengah memetik bunga mawar merah untuknya.

'_Mungkin kalau tunanganku bukan Natsu aku pasti sedang menangis meraung-raung sekarang….' _Batin Lucy. Lucy sungguh bersyukur mendapat pemuda sehebat Natsu, dia tak perlu meminta lebih dari putra mahkota Vermithrax itu.

"Luce!" Panggilan Natsu menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya. Lucy mendapati Natsu dengan sebuah sebuket besar mawar merah di tangan kananya. Lucy berdiri menyambut pangeran itu.

"Cukup?" Tanya Natsu memastikan. Lucy mengaguk senang, "Lebih dari cukup, terima kasih Natsu." Ucapnya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Natsu membalasnya dengan cengiran terbaiknya, "_No problem, Luce. Everything for you._"

Lucy hanya bisa menahan _blushing_. Dia kembali menautkan kedua tangannya di lengan Natsu, mengajaknya berjalan kembali ke istana.

Saat mereka memasuki pintu utama istana, seorang pelayan datang terburu-buru ke arah mereka.

"Natsu-Ouji, ayah anda memanggil anda untuk menemuinya." Jelas pelayan itu sopan.

Lucy menundukan kepala mendengarnya, sejak Natsu datang ke Fiore, waktu bersama mereka sangat singkat. Bahkan setelah pesta pertunagan mereka selesai, Natsu akan langsung kembali ke Vermithrax karena tak bisa berlama-lama di sini.

Sesungguhnya Lucy ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Natsu, tapi dia tak akan berani memintanya.

Natsu mengangkat sebelas alisnya, "Tidak!"

Baik Lucy maupun pelayan itu terkejut mendegar jawaban Natsu, "Natsu! Ayahmu memanggilmu karena ada hal penting, bukan? Temuilah dia!" Sahut Lucy.

"Lucy-Hime benar, tuan. Ayah anda sudah lama menunggu anda." Tambah pelayan itu.

"Lagi pula ayahmu ingin memberikanmu pelajaran tambahan, bukan? Karena itu-"

"Pelajaran tambahan yang membosankan itu memang penting…" Potong Natsu.

"Tapi bagiku kau jauh lebih penting Luce!"

Lucy –kembali- _blushing_ antara malu juga senang. Natsu kembali berbalik menghadap pelayan itu.

"Katakan pada ayah aku akan menemuinya jam sepuluh! Aku ingin menemani tunanganku terlebih dulu!" Perintah Natsu dengan suara yang tak bisa di bantah.

Pelayan itu mengaguk cepat, "Baik Natsu-Ouji. Akan saya sampaikan!" Jawabnya. Dia membungkuk hormat dan langsung melesat meninggalkan pasangan muda itu.

Natsu berbalik ke arah Lucy, "Kita kemana lagi, calon nyonya Dragneel?" Tanya Natsu menyeringai.

Lucy menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dan bergumam pelan namun cukup untuk di tangkap oleh pendengaran Natsu.

"Perpustakaan."

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya Lucy lebih mencintai buku dari pada tunangannya."

Wajah Lucy menjadi memerah dari sebelumnya dan menoleh ke arah Natsu, "Ka-kau sendiri! Kau lebih mencintai makanan dari pada aku."

Natsu mengangkat sebelas alisnya, "Hei Luce, coba lihat ke sananya?" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk arah kiri Lucy.

Lucy mengikuti arahan telunjuk Natsu, "Ada apa Nat-" Tangan Natsu merengkuh bagian samping kepala Lucy.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Lucy, Natsu mencium pipi kanan Lucy.

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah layaknya warna kepiting, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Natsu menyeringai bangga, Lucy hanya bisa menggerutu pelan, walaupun dalam hati dia senang akan aksi dadakan pangeran berambut _pink_ ini.

Natsu tertawa kecil akan tingkah Lucy yang sibuk menggerutu sendiri, dengan santainya Natsu menaruh tangan besarnya di pinggang mungil Lucy.

Lucy menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Apa lagi sekarang?' yang di jawab dengan ekspresi bosan Natsu.

Mereka terus diam sampai langkah mereka terhenti saat pintu perpustakaan telah ada di depan pasangan muda ini.

Natsu melepas tangannya dari pinggang Lucy dan menggunakanya untuk membuka pintu itu, mempersilakan Lucy untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

'_Apa karena aku yang jarang memasuki perpustakaan? Ini perpustakaan paling besar yang pernah kulihat!'_ Batin Natsu.

Lucy langsung berjalan mendekati rak buku besar yang terdapat sebuah petunjuk yang tertulis 'Buku Fiksi', Natsu yang sama sekali tak tertarik untuk membaca hanya berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai di menyadari bahwa dia masih membawa-bawa bunga mawar. Natsu melihat sekeliling mencari benda yang bisa di gunakannya untuk menaruh bunga mawar ini agar tak cepat layu.

Mata _onyx_nya menangkap sebuah vas bunga berukuran sedang berada di atas sebuah meja tulis. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah meja itu.

'_Bagus, tak ada isinya!' _Batinnya. Natsu langsung menyusun bunga mawar itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mungkin cocok membawa bunga…" Suara Lucy memecah perhatian Natsu.

"Tapi kau tak cocok dalam menyusun bunga, Natsu." Lanjutnya dan mengambil alih bunga mawar itu.

"Menyusun bunga jauh lebih sulit dari yang kukira," Komentar Natsu memperhatikan Lucy yang dengan mudahnya menyusun mawar-mawar itu.

Lucy tertawa geli mendengarnya, Natsu memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan ketelitian.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa ini?" Pertanyaan Natsu membuat gadis itu meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan menoleh ke arahnya, Natsu tengah memegang sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Ah! I-itu… ja-jangan di baca!"

"Heh?" Di suruh tidak di baca justru membuat Natsu membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

"Ini novel karanganmu sendiri?"

Baik. Sekarang Lucy tak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari Natsu.

Lucy menganguk kecil, "Aku sudah menulis novel sejak tiga belas tahun. Aku menulis novel itu dua tahun yang lalu,"

Natsu membalik halaman novel itu, "Di sini pemeran utamanya adalah gadis berambut pirang dan…" Mata Natsu membulat, "ada seorang pemuda berambut _pink_…" Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy yang telah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa pemuda itu… aku?" Tanya Natsu menunjuk dirinya, Lucy mengerakan sedikit kepalanya yang bisa di artikan oleh Natsu sebagai angukan.

Natsu tersenyum lembut, di dekatinya putri _blonde_ itu dan memeluknya.

"Ayolah, Luce! Tak perlu malu! Kau bisa menjadikannya dongeng sebelum tidur," Ujarnya.

Lucy menaikan kepalanya menatap mata _onyx_ tunangannya, "Dongeng? Dongeng untuk siapa?"

Natsu tersenyum lembut, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak kita?"

Mendengarnya wajah cantik Lucy semakin memerah bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting.

Natsu memberikan _grins_nya menanggapi Lucy seraya kembali membuka novel itu, "Di sini aku pernah bilang…. Bahwa kau sama cantiknya dengan mawar…" Natsu menyeringai melihat Lucy kembali memeluknya erat dan mengubur wajah memerahnya ke dalam dada bidangnya seolah meminta Natsu untuk berhenti membaca novelnya.

"Aku tak setuju!"

Jantung Lucy seolah berhenti berdetak akibat _shock_ mendengar penuturan Natsu. Bahkan dengan mawar pun Lucy tak sebanding! Tubuh Lucy mulai bergetar, matanya mulai menurunkan bulir-bulir bening yang semakin deras.

Natsu yang menyadari perubahan sikap Lucy langsung berusaha membuat Lucy menatapnya. Lucy bersikukuh tak mau melihatnya.

Akhirnya -walau dengan paksaan- Natsu berhasil membuat Lucy menatapnya. Mata cokelat Lucy mulai memerah akibat air mata, Natsu menyumpahi dirinya sediri karena telah membuat Lucy menangis.

"Lucy! Aku memang bilang aku tak setuju, tapi bukan masuknya aku tak menganggapmu cantik…" Jelas Natsu menghapuus air mata Lucy dengan ibu jari kanannya.

"Karena _kau adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui, bahkan seribu mawar pun tak akan bisa menandingi kecantikanmu." _Kata Natsu tegas.

Lucy tertegun. Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir. Mata cokelatnya menatap dalam mata _onyx_ milik pangeran berambut _pink_ itu, terpancar jelas bahwa Natsu sama sekali tidak bercanda mengucapkannya.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Lucy memastikan.

Natsu tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap lembut kepala putri itu, "Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong!"

Lucy kembali tersenyum manis, membuat Natsu membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ini." Natsu memberikan novel itu ke Lucy.

"Kau mau membacakannya untukku?"

Lucy menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa tak kau baca sendiri saja?"

Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku lebih senang mendengar dari pada membaca,"

Lucy tersenyum cerah, dia menerima novel itu dan membimbing Natsu duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Baiklah tuan Dragneel! Dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Latihan sebelum membacakannya untuk anak kita!"

"Natsu!"

Ruang perpustakaan yang biasanya sangat sepi sekarang terasa lebih ramai akan gelak tawa dari pasangan muda ini.

-000XXX000-

"Lucy-chan! Cobalah gaun yang ini!"

"Ah! Cocok sekali untukmu, sayang!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Bagaimana mennurut kalian?"

"Lucy-nee sangatlah cantik!"

Lucy tengah terjebak di antara puluhan gaun yang harus di cobanya untuk pesta pertunangannya. Lucy yang baru saja bangun siang langsung di tarik menuju ruang yang penuh dengan gaun-gaun indah. Sebenarnya Lucy hanya perlu menentukan gaun yang mana yang akan di kenakannya. Tapi tampaknya tak akan semudah itu karena Grandine dan Layla terus berargumen bahwa gaun yang di pilih Lucy kurang menunjukkan _kecantikannya_.

Lucy sudah memberikan kode kepada Wendy untuk membantunya, tapi seperti dugaannya, Wendy tak berani menghentikan argumen dua ratu ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar. Layla memberikan isyarat jari meminta seorang pelayan untuk membukanya. Pelayan itu mengaguk dan membuka pintu itu, memperlihatkan sosok sang putra mahkota Vermithrax berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang penuh akan gaun di sana-sini.

"Ah! Natsu! Akhirnya kamu datang! Ayo kemari!" Grandine langsung menyambar lengan Natsu dan menariknya mendekati Lucy.

"Lihat! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Grandine mengenai 'hasil karyanya' dengan Layla.

Mata Natsu membulat sempurna, "Ibu! Ini hanya pesta pertunangan!"

Grandine mendelik ke arah putranya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya' Natsu? Justru karena ini pesta pertunangan, bukan?"

"Iya… maksudku, ini pesta pertunangan! Bukan pesta pernikahan!"

Dalam hati Lucy sangat lega karena akhirnya ada yang bisa mengutarkan pendapatnya.

"Ayolah, Natsu! Tidak ada buruknya jika sedikit berlebihan," Layla datang mendukung Grandine.

"Tapi apa Luce menyukainya?"

Kedua ratu itu sontak menoleh ke arah putri Fiore itu, "Kamu juga menyukainya bukan, Lucy?" Tanya Layla.

"A-aku cukup menyukainya, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan," Akhirnya Lucy di beri kesempatan memberikan pendapatnya.

Grandine dan Layla mendesah kecewa, "Baiklah sayang. Ayo tunjukan pada kami pilihanmu."

Lucy mengaguk senang lalu dia menghampiri Natsu, "Terima kasih sudah membantuku," Bisiknya.

Natsu menunjukkan cengirannya, "Sama-sama, Luce! Kita partner!"

Lucy membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi mengganti ini dulu," Kemudian Lucy berjalan memasuki kamar pas dan menutup pintunya.

"Natsu sayang, kamu tak mau membantu Lucy memilihkan gaun yang tepat untuknya?" Tanya Grandine lembut.

Natsu mengaguk mengiyakan, "Tentu saja! Ayo wendy!" Ajak Natsu.

Natsu dan Wendy mulai megintari puluhan gaun yang di pasangkan pada manekin-manekin agar tidak kusut. Jujur saja, gaun di ruangan itu terlalu banyak sampai Natsu cukup pusing melihatnya. Tiba-tiba mata _onyx_nya menangkap sebuah gaun yang berada di dekat Wendy, tanpa berpikir dua kali pemuda itu langsung mendekatinya.

Natsu meneliti gaun itu, hal pertama yang membuatnya tertarik adalah warna gaun itu, merah! Mengingatkannya pada warna api. Natsu meneliti bagian bawahnya, yah memang 'megar' tapi Natsu cukup menyukainya. Gaun itu juga sangat serasi dengan cincin tunangan yang di berikannya ke Lucy.

"Bagaimana Natsu? Sudah ada yang menarik?" Tanya Grandine mendekatinya.

Natsu menganguk dan menunjuk ke arah gaun itu, Grandine langsung mendekatinya.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka ada gaun seindah ini! Layla! Layla!" Panggil Grandine pada sahabatnya itu.

Layla datang mendekat, "Ada apa Grandine?"

"Lihat gaun ini!" Tunjuk Grandine pada gaun pilihan Natsu itu.

Layla tersenyum lebar melihatnya, "Oh! Gaun ini indah sekali! Kerja bagus, Natsu!"

Natsu tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Natsu!" Panggil Grandine.

Natsu menoleh ke arah ibunya, "Cobalah! Ini pasangan dari gaun itu!"

Natsu terbelalak menatapnya, dia tak menyangka ibunya juga telah menyiapkan pakaian untuknya.

Natsu hanya mengaguk kecil, mengambilnya dari ibunya dan berjalan menuju ruang pas yang ada di sebelah tempat Lucy.

Tak lama kemudian Lucy keluar dengan gaun yang di pilihkan Natsu.

"Oh! Lucy! Kamu cantik sekali!" Puji Layla.

"Natsu memang hebat! Ohya, Natsu!" Panggil Grandine.

"Ya ya! Aku sudah selesai!" Balas Natsu dan keluar dari ruang pas itu.

Lucy tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipi porselennya saat Natsu keluar dari ruang pas itu. Natsu jauh lebih gagah dari yang biasanya.

'_Tu-tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau aku dan Natsu akan memakai baju kembar?' _Batin Lucy.

"Ah! Kau cocok memakainya, Natsu!" Puji Layla.

Grandine mengacak pelan rambut _pink_ putranya, "Dia mengingatkanku akan Igneel waktu masih muda."

Wendy mengaguk setuju, "Natsu-nii sangat mirip dengan ayah!"

"Dan Natsu, kau harus merapikan rambutmu ini! Sangat berantakan!"

"Salahkan ayah yang memberikan rambut berantakannya!"

"Tapi dia mau merapikan rambutnya! Kamu sama sekali tak mau merapikannya!"

"Terlalu merepotkan!"

Pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak ini menjadi tontonan gratis antara Lucy, Layla dan Wendy. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Natsu yang _childish_ kepada ibunya.

"Atau perlu Lucy-chan yang merapikan rambutmu~?" Tanya Grandine sekaligus menggoda putranya itu.

Baik Natsu dan Lucy memerah mendengar godaan dari Grandine, menjadikan mereka bahan tawaan oleh dua ratu ini.

"A-apa sudah selesai mencobanya?" Tanya Natsu membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Yup! Kita sudah menemukan pakaian yang tepat untuk kalian! Kalian bisa menggantinya!" Jawab Layla.

Natsu dan Lucy menghela nafas lega. Satu tugas telah selesai dan akhirnya mereka bisa bebas.

Pertanyaan, benarkah tugas mereka _benar-benar_ sudah selesai?

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu!" Pamit Natsu.

"Pamit ke mana? Tugas kalian belum selesai!" Sanggah Grandine.

"Tapi, pakaian kami sudah ditentukan, bukan?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Pakaian sudah! Tapi perhiasan untuk Lucy belum!" Jawab Layla tegas.

Natsu terbelalak mendengarnya, _'Bahkan perhiasan juga?' _Batinnya.

"Nah, cepet ganti baju kalian! Kami tunggu di ruangan yang ada di sebelah kiri ruang ini." Ucap Grandine ceria lalu meranggkul Layla dan Wendy keluar ruangan, meninggalkan pasangan muda itu yang masih membeku.

Sore yang melelahkan telah menunggu pasangan muda ini.

-000XXX000-

Malam telah datang menyelimuti langit Fiore. Sang dewi malam telah datang menerangi langit yang tak berawan ditemani para pengikut setianya, para bintang kecil yang membentuk berbagai rasi bintang.

Sama seperti keluarga lainnya, kedua keluarga kerajaan ini juga telah hadir di ruang makan untuk menyatap hidangan malam hari ini.

"Kenapa kalian berdua lesu sekali?" Tanya Igneel heran mendapati pasangan muda itu datang dengan wajah yang sangat lelah.

"Tidak apa, ayah! Hanya…" Potong Natsu seraya merilik ibunya yang tengah bercakap dengan Layla.

Igneel mengaguk paham apa yang di maksud putranya. Dia memberikan isyarat untuk mereka berdua untuk duduk.

Tak lama kemudian hidangan datang dan membuat semua percakapan di hentikan. Hanya Natsu dan Lucy yang makan dalam diam sedangkan semuanya menikmati hidangannya di selingi obrolan kecil. Karena mereka terlalu lelah untuk bercakap.

Natsu berusaha untuk tidak tertidur selama menyantap makanannya. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin segera menyelesaikan makanannya dan segera menghempaskan diri ke ranjang mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Igneel menangkap sikap janggal dari putranya.

"Natsu. Setelah makan, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat." Tawar Igneel bijaksana.

Natsu mengaguk dan merapikan sendok garpu yang telah selesai di gunakannya. Tangan kanannya meraih cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, ayah." Pamit Natsu dengan wajah mengantuk.

Igneel mengaguk dan kembali meneruskan obrolannya dengan Jude. Natsu hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya sampai dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sama sekali tak bersuara selain dirinya.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy. Cukup terkejut mendapati putri Fiore itu telah tertidur lelap.

"Luce…" Panggil Natsu pelan sambil menggoyang bahu Lucy pelan. Lucy yang sudah terlelap saat mendapat goyangan dari Natsu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat ke arah Natsu, yang langsung di tahan oleh Natsu.

"Dia tertidur…" Gumam Natsu lalu berdiri dari kursinya, masih menahan bahu Lucy dengan tangan kirinya, menarik kursi Lucy sampai cukup jauh dari meja makan. Apa yang Natsu lakukan telah menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di meja makan dan menyadari akan Lucy yang tertidur.

"Bisa kamu bawa Lucy ke kamarnya, Natsu?" Pinta Layla lembut.

Natsu mengaguk. Dengan mudahnya Natsu mengangkat tubuh tertidur Lucy dan menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_.

Telinga Natsu mendengar suara "Aww…." Dari ibunya dan Layla dan "Putraku sudah besar!" dari ayahnya yang di respon oleh angukan singkat Jude yang tersenyum. Wendy hanya tersenyum lembut di lengkapi dengan semburat tipis di pipinya.

Natsu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan keluar ruangan, dengan bantuan seorang pelayan untuk membukakan pintu ruangan itu. Natsu berjalan sambil menahan kantuknya. Sudah dua kali dia oleng dan hampir jatuh. Untungnya dia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Natsu memarahi dirinya sendiri, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia tengah menggendong tunangannya dan jika sampai Lucy terbangun dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya.

Selama perjalanan Natsu jelas menangkap bisikan dari para pelayan yang dia temui. Mengenai betapa manisnya dia menggendong Lucy yang tertidur. Natsu hanya menghela nafas tak mengerti akan tindakan orang-orang yang melihatnya menggendong Lucy.

Natsu sangat bersyukur akhirnya dia sampai di kamar Lucy. Tetap saat itu lewat seorang pelayan dan –kembali- membukakan pintu untuk Natsu yang tangannya penuh akan Lucy. Setelah Natsu memasuki kamar tidur Lucy, pelayan itu menutupnya dengan pelan, meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Natsu membaringkan Lucy denganlembut ke ranjangnya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai Lucy yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

'_Luce tetap cantik walau sedang tertidur.' _Batin Natsu sambil menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal Lucy. Dia sudah akan meninggalkan kamar tidur itu sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

'_Tidak apa kalau aku meminta sesuatu sebagai hadiah mengantarnya ke kamar, bukan?'_

Natsu kembali mendekati tempat tidur Lucy dan menatap wajah cantiknya. Dia menunduk mendekati wajah cantik Lucy. Semakin dekat hingga…

Bibir sang pangeran Vermithrax itu mengunci penuh bibir putri Fiore itu.

Natsu berpikir Lucy akan terbangun dan memarahinya, rupanya justru Lucy membalas ciuman hangat dari pangeran itu. Natsu tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka dan memperlembut ciumannya.

Natsu melepas tautan bibir mereka, tersenyum lega karena Lucy tak terbangun akan aksi dadakan darinya.

Natsu kembali menjalankan rencana awalnya untuk meninggalkan kamar Lucy yang –sempat- tertunda. Sampai mata onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di meja rias Lucy.

Penasaran, Natsu berjalan tanpa suara mendekati meja rias itu dan mengambil benda yang rupnya adalah sebuah buku tua.

Tanpa memedulikan apakah Lucy akan mengizinkannya untuk melihat barangnya, Natsu membuka buku itu membalik-balik halaman hingga matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan milik Lucy.

Sebuah puisi.

_Right now, I'm feeling lonely_

_I can't sleep at night_

_Until the light shines through to my heart_

_Make me remember of you _

_All the memories of you now sparkling around my brain_

_Make me remember warm comfort from you_

_Make me remember your warm smile_

_Make me forget all the sorrow_

_Thank you for these precious gift_

_Even it's only a small thing_

_Thank you for these marvelous gift_

_Even can't turn to eternity_

_Thank you for give me courage_

_Thank you for bring me to happiness _

_Thank you for stop all my tears_

_And thank you for make me fall in love to you_

Natsutertegun setelah membacanya. Dia tahu Lucy senang menulis. Tapi dia tak menyangka Lucy juga sangat pandai membuat puisi. Senyum lembut terus terpoles di wajah pangeran itu dan tak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Tepat saat dia akan menutup buku itu dan meletakannya di tempat semula, mata _onyx_ pangeran itu menangkap kalimat yang sudah hampir kabur namun cukup jelas untuk di baca.

_For the one who I love, my first love, Natsu._

Senyum Natsu semakin melembut. Pandangn di alihkannya ke arah tunangannya yang telah terlelap. Natsu menutup buku itu dan meletakannya di tempat dia menemukannya. Lalu berjalan diam ke arah sosok putri yang terlelap itu.

Natsu membelai lembut rambut pirang Lucy. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah terputus.

"Aku tak bisa membuat puisi untuk membalasnya," Bisik Natsu.

"Tapi aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku,"

Natsu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, mendaratkan bibirnya ke dahi Lucy.

"_Have a nice dream, my queen."_

~To Be Continue~

* * *

Jadi... alasan aku telat update adalah... karena aku pusing bikin puisinya! Ini juga baru kebikin tadi malem dan karena denger lagu ~ Melody and Harmony ~ Jae joong & Yoochun.

Ne minna... kira-kira aku bisa nggak yy pulish cerita bari di sela-sela bikin eternal? Aku tadinya pingin nyelesain Eternal dulu. Tapi gara-gara ketemu ude cerita bagus, jadi pingin publish!

Oke saatnya bales review!

**Hitoshi Sagara** : oke! Natsu ilang kerennya karena motion sickness dan sledri...-_-a Jangan! Tambah kasian Natsu nanti! xD Oke! NALu lagi betebaran di manga! Pastinya bakalan di tambah!

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Huwa... Hika-senpai marah! #kabur Maaf! Maaf! Aku janji nggak akan panggil bos lagi! -_-v Kyaa! Maaf! Aku orangnya kurang teliti! Aku usahain biar nggak ada typo! Narasinya ke panjangan yy? Oke! Aku bikin seperti yg Hika-senpai kasi tahu! MAkasih udah kasi nasihat! ;) Already!

**Mikaze Azuki** : Halo! Salam kenal yy! Oke! Nggak masalah yg penting mau review fic gaje ini! Pertama, aku bener-benern nerterimakasih udah mau mengingatkan! Typo itu emang paling susah! AKu akuin itu kelemahanku! Aku juga bakalan berusaha utk bisa lebih hati-hati! KAyaknya masalah tersinggung dan tersungging itu bener-bener keleawatan! Maaf aku kebalik! Entah lagi mikir apa jadi begitu! Oke! kalo ada kesalahan tolong beritahu yy! Aku paling senang kali ada yg mau memberikan kritikan!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Oke! Maaf telat! Udah update nih! ;)

**Guest** : Already!

**Azalya Dragneel** : Aih~ Makasih! ^^ Tentunya aku lanjutin! Stay tuned! xD

**Anonymousgirl88 **: Haha... aku sekali bikin emang panjang yy... Pinginya di pangkas sedkit tapi nggak bisa. Nggak papa! Banyak sedikit yg penting update! Arigatou! AKu bikin seledri karena aku sendiri nggak suka seledri! Baunya... Hii..

**Suzu Scarlet** : Oke! Aku kaget bacanya! MAaf udah bikin kamu teriak-teriak nunggu aku update! Hee... maksudnya hidup di dunia ato hidup ffn? Sudah update jangan di lempar sendal akunya!

**Akemi Shuichi** : WOIIII... Kemana aja editor! Di cariin nggak nongol-nongol! Telat lagi! Iya juga yy, Lucy lebih serem dari Grandine! Kasian Nastu... Kenapa Natsu nggak mabuk di chappy 2? Karena waktu itu Natsu belum ada penyakitnya waktu masih kecil! Dan juga nggak akan selamet Lucy kalo Natsunya mabok! .-. Hahaha... terlalu dramatis kali yy -_- Sesuai kata anda, Akemi, ini masih panjang!

**Sagara Ai** : Ai-nee! Bener tuh! Lucy punya senjata buat membuat Natsu tunduk! Hahaha... emang udah turun derajat! #evil smirk Gomen! KAu nggak bisa update kilat! Tapi aku usahain supaya bisa! ;)

**Kagura Yuki** : Iya, gara-gara nonton FT yg bagian jam itu jadi di masukin Michelle! Masih! sampe bikin aku kehabisan nafa bikinnya! Sabar! Udah deket ke konfliknya! #hints Natsu bener-bener romantis! Pangeran sih! xD

**Azhelic** : Hahaha... author ini emang gaje! I lobe NaLu too! ^^ Nggak papa! Yang pentnig mau review! # terharu haha.. humor yg nggak jadi.. -_-a Oke! Pastinya! ;)

Oke! Setelaj ini aku bikin one-shoot dulu! Baru publish chappy 5! Nggak masalah kan!

Bye minna! Matta ne~


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Minna! ^^

Agak lama atau terlalu lama? Sepertinya terlalu lama yy….

Well, gara-gara ujian penjurusan jadi Nana terpaksa meninggalkan fic ini dan kembali membuka buku pelajaran yang terlupakan selama liburan ini…

Chappy kali ini pendek yy? Yah… karena ada yg harus di _clear_-kan sebelum kita menuju lebih serius!

Dan tentunya terima kasih untuk semua yg mereview, menfavorite, menfollow, dan membacanya!

_Anyway_, Happy Reading!

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Eternal

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo (s), OOC, Alur yang terlalu cepat.

Chapter 5

.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang menerangi langit malam Fiore. Menemani orang-orang untuk meneruskan aktivitas malam mereka yang kebanyakan di laksanakan di dalam rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tampak Lucy Heartfilia tampak tengah berada di balkon kamar tidurnya. Membaca novel-novel yang tengah dia usahakan selesai hari ini dengan di temani teh hangat.

Angin malam ini sangat bersahabat. Tidak menggelitik kulitnya yang sensitif. Tangan mungil Lucy meraih teko yang terisi penuh dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong.

Lucy menghirup udara malam hari yang sangat tenang ini. Akhirnya dia mendapat kebebasan setelah satu hari penuh membantu pengurusan pesta pertunangannya besok. Tapi untuk Natsu, dia terus bersama ayahnya mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Natsu memang tidak ikut campur mengenai pengurusan pesta besok. Dia bilang selama Lucy menyetujuinya dia akan setuju.

Lucy kembali menyesap tehnya. Dia menutup pelan novel yang telah di tamatkannya. Lucy menaruhnya di tumpukan novel yang telah di selesaikan dan mengambil novel baru dari tumpukan yang berbeda.

Lucy menggeliat pelan. Di rentangkannya kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku ke atas. Lucy baru menyadari bahwa sudah dua jam dia membaca novel-novel itu. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Hari ini benar-benar terasa sangat lambat baginya, mungkin Karena Natsu tak bisa menemaninya?

Lucy merasa kesepian tanpa Natsu di sampingnya. Mungkin terdengar aneh karena baru satu hari saja Natsu tak ada, tapi Lucy sudah sangat kesepian. Dan terpikir suatu pertanyaan…

Bagaimana nanti saat Natsu kembali ke Vermithrax?

Natsu sudah tidak lama lagi di Fiore. Setelah pesta pertunangan mereka dia dan keluarga akan langsung kembali ke Vermithrax. Lucy berharap Natsu mau menyuratinya. Tapi Natsu bukan tipe yang akan mau menggunakannya waktunya untuk mengambil secarik kertas dan menulisinya! Dan lagi pula, Natsu pasti akan sangat sibuk dan tidak akan punya waktu hanya untuk menulis.

Lucy kembali mengisi cangkir kosongnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah muram. Mengingat hanya tinggal satu hari Natsu tinggal di Fiore. Waktunya dengan Natsu benar-benar singkat. Mereka hanya bertemu selama empat jari setelah tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun!

Lucy menutup novel yang tadi ingin di bacanya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tumpukan novel yang belum di baca. Semangatnya hilang seketika saat dia ingat waktu untuk mereka berdua akan segera berakhir. Ingin rasanya Lucy datang menemuinya. Tapi tak mungkin mengingat Natsu sedang serius belajar.

Menurut rencana orang tua mereka, Setelah Lucy tamat dari Blue Pegasus academy, sekitar satu tahun lagi, dia dan Natsu akan menikah. Dan Lucy juga akan pindah ke Vermithrax menjadi permaisuri kerajaan itu. Mendampingi Natsu yang akan menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, sebenarnya Lucy harus menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin untuk keluarganya. Karena mungkin dia tak akan sering menemui orang tuanya setelah menikah.

Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Menatap ke arah bulan purnama yang dengan sempurna memantulkan cahaya matahari membuatnya nampak sangat indah. Lucy mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bintang-bintang yang membentuk beberapa rasi bintang. Dia dapat melihat jelas rasi bintang yang menghiasi malam hari yang bersih dari awan ini.

Lucy tersenyum lembut melihat bintang. Sejak kecil dia senang sekali melihat bintang sebelum tidur. Orang tuanya akan menemaninya dan mengajarkannya mengenai rasi bintang. Hobinya itu tertular dari ibunya yang sangat suka dengan bintang.

Tanpa sadar jari lentik dari tangan kanan Lucy menyentuh cincin tunangannya. Lucy tersentak dan melihat ke arah cincin bertahtakan _Ruby_ itu. Lucy tersenyum lembut seraya membelai pelan cinci indah itu.

Lucy penasaran kenapa Natsu memilih _Ruby_? Apa karena Natsu menyukai warna merah dan dia ingin Lucy memakai warna kesukaannya?

Lucy kembali dalam renungannya. Dia merindukan teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka tentunya pulang ke kerajaan masing-masing. Diantara mereka berempat, Lucy-lah yang terakhir bertunangan. Lucy tentunya mengundang mereka bertiga. Lucy berharap penuh mereka akan datang. Natsu juga bilang teman-temannya saat di sekolah juga akan datang. Dan sama seperti Lucy, Natsu orang terakhir yang bertunangan di antara teman-temannya.

Lucy kembali tersenyum. Dia sudah tak sabar akan datangnya hari esok. Lucy ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman-teman Natsu. Dia tak perlu takut akan mereka yang tiba-tiba akan berusaha merebut dirinya atau kebalikannya. Sebab semua teman-teman dekat Natsu semua sudah bertunagan.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang di takutinya. Seluruh pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan lain akan di undang. Dengan kata lain semua pangeran yang pernah meminangnya juga akan datang. Dan juga putri-putri yang ingin mendekati Natsu juga akan datang.

Memikirkannya sudah membuat Lucy resah. Dia tak mau hari kedua terindah di hidupnya akan berantakan akan ulah dari para pangeran dan putri itu.

Sepertinya para pangeran itu akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencoba mendekati Lucy. Dari cara bicara beberapa pangeran yang sempat di dengar Lucy saat pesta ulang tahunnya. Mereka tidak akan berani mencari perkara dengan Natsu Dragneel. Baik, mungkin dia bisa tenang masalah pangeran-pangeran itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan para putri itu?

Di sekolahnya, Lucy termasuk banyak yang tak menyukainya. Menurut teman-temannya, itu karena Lucy sangat cantik. Lihat saja dari atas sampai bawah, semua pemuda pasti setuju akan kalimat 'Lucy adalah gadis sempurna!'. Rambut pirang sebahu. Mata cokelatnya yang indah. Kulit putihnya yang sangat mulus. Bibir _plum_nya yang manis. Tubuhnya yang langsing. Pinggangnya yang termasuk ukuran mini yang sangat pas dengan tangan Natsu yang sering melingkarinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya, tentunya jika di bendingkan dengan tangan besar Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum lembut. Lucy selalu merasa sangat nyaman di samping Natsu. Di tambah dengan kehangatan alami dari tubuhnya yang entah di dapat dengan cara apa, Natsu bilang dia memang di lahirkan dengan suhu tubuh yang tidak normal, sama seperti ayahnya. Yang menurut Lucy sifat abnormal yang di dapat Natsu itu sanggat mengguntungkan.

Lucy kembali meyesap teh hangatnya itu seraya menghirup kembali udara malam malam hari yang mulai kurang bersahabat dengan kulit mulusnya yang sangat sensitif.

Seraya memeluk tubuh sendiri untuk mengumpulkan kehangatan. Merasa aneh akan perubahan suhu yang begitu cepat sehingga membuat tubuh munggilnya ini sudah tidak tahan akan udara yang tak lagi bersahabat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba mata cokelatnya tertutup oleh sepasang tangan besar. Lucy yang terkejut mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan besar itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Namun apa daya karena perbandinggan kekuatannya terlalu jauh.

"Coba tebak siapa?"

Lucy tersenyum manis mendengar suara si pemilik tangan besar itu. Lalu si pemilik tangan melepaskan tangannya membebaskan alat pengeliatan Lucy kembali dapat melihat sekelilingnya.

Mata Lucy yang telah bebas dari penjara tangan langsung berbalik menghadap ke arah si pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah si pangeran berambut _pink _yang menghadiahkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Yo Luce!" Sapa Natsu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah tunangannya itu.

"Natsu! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Sahut Lucy seraya memukul bahu pangeran itu, yang di pukul hanya tertawa kecil karena pukulan Lucy tak berefek padanya.

Lucy menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali memeluk tubuhnya karena angin lagi-lagi kembali berhembus menggelitik kulit putihnya.

Natsu menyadari gerakan tangan mungil Lucy yang semakin erat memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Kedinginan?"

Lucy menganguk mengiyakan dan sebelum dia sempat berkata-kata lagi, Natsu langsung menariknya ke dalam dekapannya membuat wajah Lucy bertemu dengan dada bidang.

"Butuh penghangat?" Tawar Natsu.

Lucy mengaguk dan semakin menguburkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Natsu, "Emm. Terima kasih Natsu…"

"Bukan masalah!" Jawab Natsu seraya mengubur wajahnya ke dalam bahu kanan Lucy lalu meraih tangan kanan mungil Lucy dan mendaratkannya ke pipi tannya.

Lucy sama sekali tidak protes akan tindakan Natsu. Justru dia merasa lebih nyaman.

Sepuluh menit mereka terus berbagi kehangatan hingga Lucy melepaskan diri dari dekapan Natsu.

"Sudah selesai, yakin tak mau lebih lama? Wajahmu mengatakan kau ingin lebih lama, Luce!" Goda Natsu sambil menyeringai.

Lucy mendelik ke arah Natsu dan menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Ouch! Ini untuk apa?!" Bela Natsu tak terima perlakuan dari Lucy.

"Peringatan untuk tidak lagi menggodaku!" Balas Lucy ketus.

Natsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengambil cangkir teh Lucy yang belum habis dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Lucy langsung menyiapkan sebuah cangkir teh baru untuk Natsu dan memberikannya kepada pangeran berambut _pink _itu.

Natsu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Dia memang merasa haus dan tak akan bisa menolak teh hangat.

"Anu… Natsu…?" Gumam Lucy membuka percakapan.

"Emm…" Jawab Natsu yang masih menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Anu… apa kita… masih bisa saling berhubungan setelah kamu kembali ke negaramu…?" Tanya Lucy takut-takut.

Mata _onyx_ Natsu sempat melebar walau hanya sesaat, namun langsung dia kembalikan ke bentuk yang biasanya.

"Ah… soal itu…" Jawab Natsu serak. Lalu dia berdehem membersihkan tenggorakannya.

"Soal itu, tentunya kita akan terus saling berhubungan! Kau bisa mengirimiku surat setiap minggunya! Aku pasti akan membalasnya!" Jawab Natsu yakin.

Lucy menatap dalam mata _onyx_ itu, mendapati pantulan dirinya di mata tunangannya.

"Tapi…. kau tahu, bukan? Aku akan sibuk untuk sekolahku dan kau juga…" Lucy meremas kedua tangannya.

"Lucy…" Natsu meraih tangan kanan putri berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Sesibuk apapun kau dan aku, kita pasti punya waktu luang, bukan? Dan sesibuk apapun aku nanti aku pasti akan menyuratimu!" Tegas Natsu menggenggam lambut tangan kanan Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Dia tak seharusnya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Em! Kau benar, Natsu!" Sahut Lucy dan kembali memeluk tunangannya yang juga membalas pelukannya sambil tertawa diam.

"Ck! Dasar aneh!"

"Aku tidak aneh!"

"Ya… ya… terserah anda, Lucy-Hime." Ujar Natsu sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak terima. Tiba-tiba Perhatiannya teralih akan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih yang –entah sejak kapan- berada di meja itu.

"Natsu, sejak kapan ada buket bunga itu?" Tanya Lucy heran sambil menunjuk buket bunga mawar itu.

Mata Natsu mengikuti arahan jari telunjuk Lucy, "Ah! Hampir saja aku melupakannya!" Sahut Natsu yang mengambil buket bunga itu.

"Ini!" Natsu menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada Lucy.

"Untukku?" Tanya Lucy bingung sambil menerima buket itu. Bunga mawar itu mengingatkan Lucy akan hadiah pertama yang di dapatkannya dari Natsu, setangkai bunga mawar putih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy lagi yang masih bingung.

"Yah… kau tahu bahwa bunga mawar putih adalah bunga sekaligus hadiah dariku dan…" Natsu memotong kalimatnya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wa-waktu itu aku hanya memberikannya karena menurutku akan lebih baik memberikan bunga yang unik, bukan dari arti bunga ini..." Potong Natsu untuk mengambil nafas. Dilihatnya Lucy masih menunggu kelanjutannya dengan sabar.

"Dan aku baru menyadarinya!"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga ini kepadamu sesuai dengan arti bunga ini!"

Lucy terkejut mendengar fakta yang baru di dengarnya.

"Da-dari mana kau bisa menyadarinya?" Tanya Lucy yang malah semakin bingung.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, "Dari buku yang di baca Michelle saat aku menunggumu mencari novel kemarin lusa."

"Bu-buku apa?"

Natsu kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Arti dari bunga mawar yang di berikan kepada kekasih." Jawab Natsu pelan namun cukup di dengar Lucy.

Lucy, yang cukup kaget akan fakta bahwa tunangannya bisa tertarik akan buku yang tergolong hanya akan di baca oleh wanita.

"Wah! Natsu! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tertarik dengan buku seperti itu!" Ucap Lucy tak percaya.

"Hei! Aku tertarik karena ingin tahu apa arti dari mawar putih! Itu saja!"

Lucy terkikik pelan, "Ya! Ya! Tentu saja aku tahu, Natsu!"

Natsu menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Lalu?" Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Lalu apa arti bunga mawar putih ini?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

Natsu tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab.

"_Cinta yang kuberikan padamu itu abadi."_

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

Yap! Inilah Chappy terpendek di fic ini!

Aku bingung mau komen apa. langsung aja bales review!

**Chiaki Heartfilia **: haha! kelamaan sih... Ceritanya bikin aku mati kutu ngetiknya... (_ _) Aih~ Arigatou!Baiklah kali begitu! secepatnya aku akan publish! ;) Thx for the review!

**Anonymousgirl88 **: Iya! Natsu salah minum obat! xD Baik Baik! Udah dapet persetujuan, akan di publish sevepatnya! Thx for the review!

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Aye! Aku janji nggak akan panggil Hika-nii (ganti nama panggilan) bos lagi! ^^b yee! Arigatou! Haha! Emang niatnya begitu! xD sebentar lagi bakal balik ke drama kok! yosh! Thx for the review!

**Marianne Gloria** : Benarkah? Yes! Mission completed! Sama! Aku rela menggantikan Lucy satu hari aja! xD haha! Bentar lagi! Makin deket konflik makin semangat! Thx for the review!

**KhadafiClaluFunky** : Baiklah! Aku usahain sevepatnya publish! ^^ Terima kasih atas pendapatnya! Tentu Eternal tetap lanjut! xD Thx for the review!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Haha! Natsu begitu karena Nana! Maafkan lah! Waa... jangan sampe jatuh! Pasti! Thx for the review!

**jsslucy91** : Heney-chan! Romantis Banget! Itu ulah Nana! xD Wadu... ngajak berantem sama Lucy... #bahaya! Pasti! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Suzu Scalet** : Natsu Nana paksa minum obat! Makanya jadi begitu! xD #plak Ee..? Aduh! Gomen bikin kamu nangis! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Rimadhani Hime** : Di chappy 1 Nana sengaja membuatnya serius untuk mengenalkan drama di cerita ini. Pas chappy 3 &4 dramanya mulai berkurang, itu rencana Nana! supaya bisa menopang chappy yg selanjutnya! Soal konflik itu sebentar lagi! Thx for the review!

**azhelic** : Aduh! Gomen nee! Kesalahan akibat pikun! Terima kasih sudah emngingatkan! Thx for the review!

**Akemi Shuichi** : Yo Akemi! Nggak nyangka Akemi bisa terharu... .-. Pinginnya begitu, cuma kalo Natsu bales... terlalu 'WOW' utk sesosok Natsu! Dan nggak asik kalo di bantu! Thx for the review! ps: jangan ilang ngapa!

**azalya dragneel** : of course! NaLu is the best ever! . Sebisanya Nana usahain! :) Thx for the review!

**Akane Dragneel **: Pasti! Tapi di chappy 6 lebih rame lagi! ;) Thx for the review!

**Ziy Kuchinashi **: Arigatou! ^^ Nana nggak nyangka puisi super gaje ini bisa di puji... Thx for the review!

**Yesa Chan** : Waii! Arigatou! Pasti! Nana juga fans berat NaLu! Sebisanya Nana tambahin! Nana nggak akan lempar sendal, malah mau lempar bunga! xD Arigatou! Senang bisa mandapat respon pestif dari yesa-san! :) Thx for the review!

**FINasasAfina** : Halo juga Fina-san! Nggak masalah! Senang kok Fina-san menyempatkan utk memberi review! :) Arigatou! Nana juga penggenmar NaLu! Sebisanya Nana tambah! ara... ara... bukan krn Fina-san nggak nyambung! justru artinya Fina-san teliti! :) Aku juga sempet kepikiran! Tapi akhirnya kelupaan... Kudanya juga ikut menarik kereta kuda yang membawa Natsu Lucy ke istana (ingatkan?) Jadi nggak di tinggal! Terus habis itu, kudanya di bawa ke spa&sauna khusus kuda utk perawatan lbh lanjut! #emang ada...? xD Nana nggak akan menyakiti hewan! :) Kalo romance bisa! Tapi kalo humor, terkandung sama otak Nana yg sering kering akan humor... Thx for the review!

**Apodolan dragneel** : Ini sudah siap di hidangkan! (?) selamat menikmati! (?) :) Thx for the review!

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan** : Nggak papa! Terima kasih sdh bersedia membaca n mereview fic gaje ini! Sebisanya Nana usahain! :) Thx for the review!

**Namikaze Naruko** : Aye! Arigatou! Ini sudah siap! Thx for the review!

Hora Minna! Jangan lupa masih ada chappy 6 yg juga siap di santap! (?)

Jangan lupa utk mereview chappy pendek ini yy... review dari minna semua adalah sumber penyemangat bagi Nana!

ketemu lagi di chappy 6~


	6. Chapter 6

Yo minna!

Masih segar utk membaca fic gaje ini?

Semoga masih! Nah, utk chappy ini, kita sudah kembali menjadi serius, nggak seserius chappy 1, masih ada humornya sedikit! Tapi kalo romance, maaaf yy kayaknya kurang...

Kalo di pikir-pikir Nana udah menelatkan fic ini selama hampir sebulan... gawat juga yy..

Ya sudah! cukup Nana bermuram durja!

Happy reading, minna! ^^

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Eternal

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Alur yang terlalu cepat.

Chapter 6

.

Sinar bulan menyinari istana Fiore seolah menyelidiki apa yang sedang ada di dalamnya. Karena suasana istana tampak jauh lebih sibuk dan ramai.

Para pelayan terlihat masih berjalan hilir mudik, melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir, mengecek apa yang kurang dan harus di perbaiki.

Istana Fiore tampak jauh lebih megah dari biasanya, seluruh perabotan di ganti dengan yang lebih mewah, juga para pelayan memakai pakain yang jauh lebih baik dari yang biasa mereka pakai.

Tampak di luar halaman istana kareta kuda tak hentinya berdatangan, menurunkan sang penumpang yang memakai pakaian terbaik mereka menuju ke ruang utama tempat pelaksanaan pesta paling mewah di Fiore.

Pesta pertunangan Putri Fiore, Lucy heartfilia, dengan Pangeran Vermithrax, Natsu Dragneel.

Pintu besar menuju ruang utama terbuka, menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ruangan besar dengan lantai dansa di bagian tangahnya dengan beberapa orang sudah mulai berada di sana untuk berdansa, puluhan meja-meja mewah dengan makanan dan minuman kelas satu siap terhidang, puluhan pelayan yang terus membawa nampan yang penuh dengan gelas sampanye.

Di antara para pelayan yang terus hilir-mudik tampak sang raja dan ratu Fiore berjalan berdampingan mengarah ke sebuah ruangan yang di jaga oleh dua orang pengawal. Para pengawal itu langsung memberi hormat kepada pasangan itu dan membukakan pintu ruangan yang di jaga mereka dan mempersilakan orang tua Putri Fiore itu masuk.

Di dalam ruangan itu tampak beberapa pelayan yang tampak sangat sibuk merapikan gaun yang telah terpasang dengan sempurna di tubuh putri kesayangan mereka.

Lucy tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar memandangi pantulan dirinya. Putri berambut _blonde_ itu memakai gaun indah nan mewah berwarna merah cerah dengan perpaduan putih dengan motif bunga mawar di bagian tangan, dada, dan perut. Di bagian perut ada beberapa pola tali yang terikat saling menyilang.

Lucy juga memakai sebuah tiara yang tidak terlalu besar yang terpasang indah di rambut pirangnya yang tergerai bebas dan rapi. Sepatu _stiletto_ berwarna merah yang amat modis. Tak lupa cincin tunangannya yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kirinya. Lucy juga di beri _make-up_ natural dengan lipstick berwarna _peach_.

Gaunnya kali ini memang termasuk megar, namun Lucy memakainya tanpa merasa terpaksa. Justru di bersemangat memakainya karena tunangannya sendiri yang memilihkannya. Dan Lucy sangat percaya akan _sense of fashion_ Natsu.

"Lucy! Oh Lucy!" Desah Layla seraya mendekati putri semata wayangnya itu. Lucy terkikik geli melihat respon dari ibunya. Jude mengikuti langkah istrinya, tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh Lucy! Kamu sungguh cantik! Tunggu sampai Natsu melihatmu!" Puji Layla sambil mencium pipi Lucy.

Jude menggaguk setuju, "Ibumu benar! Kamu tampak luar biasa!" Jude membelai lembut rambut pirang Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum lebar mendengar respon postif dari orang tuanya, "Terima kasih, ayah, ibu!"

Senyum Layla semakin lebar, "Kami akan menunggumu di ruang utama! Sebentar lagi pesta akan di mulai! Siapkan dirimu sayang!" Anjur Layla penuh kasih sayang. Dia kembali mencium pipi putrinya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama suaminya.

Lucy kembali memeriksa dirinya lewat pantulan cermin. Sekaligus berandai-andai akan respon dari Natsu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, refleks Lucy menoleh ke arah pintu. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pangeran berambut _pink_lah orang yang memasuki ruangan gantinya itu.

"Natsu!" Lucy segera mendekati tunangannya itu. Natsu sendiri hanya berdiri mematung menatap Lucy.

"Natsu?" Ucap Lucy khawatir sembari mengoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Natsu. Dengan sekali gerak Natsu menangkap tangan mungil Lucy dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Tak apa, hanya…" Natsu sekali lagi meneliti Lucy dari rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau sungguh menakjubkan, Lucy!" Puji Natsu sambil tersenyum lembut kepada putri berambut _blonde_ itu.

Lucy tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Terima kasih, Natsu!" Ucapnya bahagia. Dan kini giliran Lucy yang memperhatikan pangeran berambut _pink_ itu.

Natsu memakai pakaian dengan lapis pertama sebuah kemeja berwarna biru cerah dengan mantel berwarna perpaduan warna merah dan kuning layaknya warna api dan celana warna putih. Lengkap dengan ikat pinggang besar di pinggangnya dan yang kecil di dada. Hanya Natsu tidak memakai apa-apa di kepalanya.

Lucy hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat yang sudah tak bisa lagi di tahannya. Sayangnya Natsu menyadarinya.

"Suka?" Tanya Natsu seraya menyeringai jahil.

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil, setengah mengakuinya, diikuti Ntaus yang membelai lembut rambut indah tunangannya.

"Sudah siap?" Lucy mengaguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di ruang utama!" Natsu mencium pipi Lucy dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Lucy-Hime, anda sudah siap?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan yang membantu Lucy mengenakan gaunnya.

Lucy tersenyum ceria, "Tentu saja!"

Semua pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu membalas senyuman ceria dari putri mereka, "Kalau begitu, mari anda kami antar ke ruang utama, Lucy-Hime."

Lucy mengaguk mantap. Bersama dengan dua orang pelayan yang menemaninya menuju ruang utama.

Selama perjalanan para pelayan terus memastikan bahwa semuanya sempurna tanpa ada kekurangan apapun. Mereka ikut memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan Putri Fiore ini.

"Luch-Hime tak perlu khawatir. Semua sudah di persiapkan dengan baik." Jelas Spetto-san.

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih Spetto-san! Ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku!"

Spetto-san menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Salah Lucy-Hime. Ini hari kedua terbaik anda! Jangan lupa untuk pernikahan anda."

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga terlihatnya pintu besar menuju ruang utama telah tertangkap oleh mata.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang menenangkan dirinya. Melihat pintu itu justru semakin membuatnya gugup. Namun perasaan itu hilang saat sebuah tangan kecil meremas pelan tangan kanannya. Tangan Spetto-san membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Dia lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada bibi asuhnya ini. Yang dibalas dengan senyum keibuan dari bibi kesayangannya itu.

"Kami berdoa untuk kebahagian anda. Selamat atas pertunangan anda, Lucy-Hime." Kata Spetto-san mewakili para pelayan lainnya. Mereka membungkuk hormat sebelum menjauhi putri mereka.

Lucy berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia kembali menghela nafas panjang.

'_Tenang Lucy! Ini bukan hari terburukmu! Seperti kata Spetto-san, ini hari kedua terbaikmu! Berikan senyum terbaikmu untuk Natsu dan jangan sampai melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!' _Batin Lucy tegas.

Lucy untuk yang terakhir kalinya menghela nafas panjang dan meremas tangannya. Kini dia jauh lebih tenang, menatap pintu besar itu dengan yakin.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu besar itu terbuka pelan, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ menampakkan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan besar itu.

-000XXX000-

Ruang utama itu kini telah penuh dengan orang-orang dengan pakaian terbaik mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya. Dari tua hingga muda tampak mereka sanagt menikmati pesta yang akan segera di mulai. Beberapa sudah ada yang berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. Ada yang tengah menikmati sampanyenya mereka sembari bercakap dengan orang yang ada di dekat mereka.

Semua perhatian teralihkan saat mereka mendengar suara trompet yang di tiupkan oleh seorang penjaga.

"Natsu-Ouji dan Lucy-hime telah tiba!" Nyata Si penjaga lantang.

Seluruh tamu langsung mengarahkan perhatian penuh mereka ke arah dua pintu besar yang ada di sebelah barat dan timur ruangan itu.

Pintu bagian timurlah yang pertama kali di buka. Perlahan-lahan pintu membuka mempersilakan sang Putri Fiore untuk memasuki ruang utama itu.

Tampaklah Putri Fiore berambut _blonde_ itu berada di depan pintu besar itu. Semua orang –terutama para pria- menahan nafas saat melihatnya, berita bahwa dia salah satu putri tercantik memang benar.

Seluruh pasang mata melihat ke arah Putri Lucy yang mulai memasuki ruangan pesta itu dengan senyum terbaiknya, yang membuat semua orang yang melihat senyum itu tak akan menolak untuk membalasnya.

Lucy berjalan mendekati orang tuanya yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu besar itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah putri semata wayang mereka. Senyum hangat mereka membuat Lucy semakin bahagia akan malam ini.

Seluruh perhatian para tamu dan keluarga Heartfilia teralihkan saat pintu barat mengeluarkan bunyi decit akan terbuka untuk membuka jalan menuju ruang pesta itu bagi seorang lagi pelaku utama pada pesta malam ini.

Berdiri di sana, sosok Natsu Dragneel dengan wajah yang tak pernah di lihat Lucy, datar seperti tak ada emosi yang bisa di tunjukkan, tapi saat mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok tunangannya, wajah Natsu kembali seperti biasa, ramah dengan _grins_ yang hanya di milik putra sulung Dragneel itu.

Jude meraih tangan kanan Lucy. Setelahnya dengan serentak Natsu dan Lucy berjalan ke arah tengah, mendekati satu sama lain, dengan di iringi oleh anggota keluarga mereka.

Sampailah mereka berdua di bagian tengah ruangan ini. Jude mengulurkan tangan kanan Lucy yang di bawanya ke arah Natsu, yang di sambut dengan Natsu dengan senang hati. Lucy baru menyadari, bahwa mata Natsu tak pernah lepas dari mata cokelatnya, yang membuatnya merasa semakin tenang.

Lucy cukup mengagumi Natsu yang sama sekali tak terlihat gugup seperti dirinya walaupun ada ratusan pasang mata sedang menonton mereka.

Mulailah mereka berdua, dengan iringan dari keluarga mereka, berjalan menuju bagian depan ruangan utama. Lucy sempat melempar tatapan gugup ke arah Natsu, yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari pangeran berambut _pink_ itu.

Sesampainya mereka di bagian utama itu. Seperti sebuah panggung mini yang hanya bermuatan lima orang. Di tengah panggung itu terdapat sebuah tabung kaca yang melindungi yang ada di depannya. Mata Lucy membulat saat dia, dan Natsu, telah menaiki panggung mini itu melihat apa yang ada di dalam tabung kaca itu.

Cincin kerajaan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, cincin kerajaan Natsu, Vermithrax, dan cincin kerajaan Lucy, Fiore.

Naiklah seseorang pria yang berusia sama dengan ayah Lucy dan ayah Natsu. Pria itu memiliki mata hitam layaknya bulu gagak, rambutnya yang tertata rapi berwarna seperti merah kekuningan bak api yang berkobar ganas.

"Para hadirin sekalian…" Pria itu memulai pidatonya. "Pertama-tama saya mewakili Raja Igneel dan Raja Jude untuk berterima kasih atas kedatangan anda semua untuk menghadiri pesta ini dan ikut berbahagia bersama pasangan ini."

Pria itu menggeling ke arah dua raja itu. Igneel dan Jude mengaguk singkat, membuatnya kembail melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Dan kami semua berharap anda semua bersedia mendoakan Natsu-Ouji dan Lucy-Hime agar mereka terus mendapat kebahagian abadi."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Semua orang tampak tengah tertunduk berdoa dan kembali mengangkat kepala ketika mendapat komando dari pria pemberi pidato itu.

"Dan sesuai tradisi…" Lanjut pria itu. "Bahwa di saat pangeran dan putri telah bertunangan. Itu menandakan mereka telah siap membina keluarga mereka sekaligus…" Potongnya dramatis.

"Bahwa mereka telah siap untuk menerima tugas utama mereka sebagai pewaris tahta."

'_Sepertinya kalimat yang terakhir itu untuk Natsu...' _Batin Lucy.

"Dan sebagai simbol menadakan mereka telah siap untuk memikul tugas yang telah ayah dan ibu mereka emban…." Pria itu membuka tabung kaca itu.

"Kami akan menyerahkan cincin kerajaan kepada mereka berdua ini, tanda bahwa mereka telah dewasa dan siap melanjutkan tahta kerajaan." Pria itu kemudian mundur. Tempatnya di gantikan oleh Igneel dan Jude.

Igneel bertugas untuk Natsu dan Jude untuk Lucy. Mereka mengambil cincin kerajaan masing-masing.

Cincin kerajaan Vermithrax adalah cincin perak dengan ukiran seperti sisik naga. Di bagian dalamnya terdapat ukiran 'Vermithrax'.

Cincin kerajaan Fiore adalah cincin sederhana perak dengan ukiran dengan bahasa asing yang berartikan 'Fiore'.

Igneel terlebih dulu memasangkannya ke jari manis tangan kanan Natsu. Disusul dengan Jude yang memasangkannya ke Lucy di jari yang sama dengan Natsu.

Para tamu bertepuk tangan akan momen pemasangan cincin itu. Grandine dan Layla saling berangkulan sambil menangis bahagia. Wendy juga ikut larut dan memeluk ibunya.

Para pelayan yang tak ada di ruangan, namun menonton melalui layar _lacrima_ juga ikut berbahagia. Mereka saling bertukar gelas yang telah di hadiahkan kepads mereka sekaligus rasa syukur mereka akan kebahagaian putri mereka.

Lucy tak bisa membendung air matanya. Dia menangis saat ayahnya mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Berbahagialah, Lucy. Kini aku bisa tenang kamu mendapat pria untukmu…" Bisik Jude.

Lucy menganguk, "Terima kasih, ayah…"

Natsu yang melihat adegan mengharukan itu tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu bahwa Lucy mempunyai hubungan yang kurang baik dengan ayahnya. Dia senang Lucy dan ayahnya kini bisa rukun akannya.

"Natsu…" Natsu menoleh pelan ke arah ayahnya.

"Pemasangan cincin ini bukan hanya simbol semata. Ini juga sebagai janji kepada semua yang hadir bahwa kau siap akan tugasmu! Dan bagiku, tugas yang terpenting bukan hanya mewariskan tahta…" Igneel mengusap pelan pundak putra.

"Tapi menjaga permaisurimu! Pastikan Lucy bahagia bersamamu!" Bisik Igneel dengan nada tegas.

Natsu tersenyum mantap, "Tentu saja, ayah! Aku tak akan pernah mengingkari janji! Terutama itu janji darimu."

Igneel tersenyum mendengar jawaban putranya, "_That's my son_!"

Igneel dan Jude lalu mundur. Digantikan dengan pria pemberi pidato tadi.

"Para hadirin, silakan menyiapkan pasangan anda. Mari kita persilahkan pasangan kita untuk mengisi lantai dansa pertama."

Para tamu menurut. Mereka langsung membuka jalan untuk Natsu dan Lucy menuju lantai dansa yang di tandai dengan sebuah lingkaran besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, Yang langsung di sambut oleh Lucy. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju lantai dansa. Para tamu membungkuk kecil di saat mereka melewati tamu itu.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia cukup pandai dalam berdansa dan pernah berdansa dengan beberapa pangeran. Namun dia belum pernah berdansa dengan Natsu dan mereka akan di saksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata.

Natsu meremas tangan Lucy pelan, seolah memberi pesan 'jangan khawatir, aku bersamamu.' Natsu melirik ke arah Lucy. Tersenyum lembut saat di lihatnya Lucy tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Mereka tiba di lantai dansa −tepat di paling tengah. Mereka mempersiapkan diri. Natsu meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Lucy dan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan kirinya ke atas. Lucy menaruh tangan kanan di bahu Natsu. Mereka menoleh ke arah pemain musik, memberikan isyarat mereka telah siap.

Musik pun di mulai dengan arahan konduktor. Di awali dengan gesekan dari pemain biola dan di ikuti oleh para pemain musik lainnya. Piano, _saxophone_, biola, cello, seruling dan banyak lagi alat musik yang menyumbangkan suara indah berkat permainan professional para pemainnya.

Lucy cukup di kagetkan hari ini. Faktanya Natsu justru sama sekali tidak canggung berdansa, tidak seperti beberapa pangeran yang pernah berdansa dengannya yang terus membuat kesalahan seperti menginjak kaki atau gaunnya.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Natsu pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Lucy. Igneel dan Grandine juga telah menyusul Natsu dan Lucy, tak kalah pula Jude dan Layla.

Lucy tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, hanya kaget kau bisa berdansa rupanya."

Natsu terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aku juga sepertimu. Mengikuti kelas dansa yang… Sangat membosankan-" Natsu menyeringai, "Tapi kini aku menikmatinya jika kau pasanganku."

Mendengarnya Lucy memerah tak karuan, "B-berhenti menggodaku!" Ujarnya pelan sambil membuang muka. Kini lantai dansa mulai di penuhi oleh pendansa yang lainnya. Semua menikmati alunan _waltz_ yang lembut itu.

"Tapi aku serius Luce!" Timpal Natsu cemberut mengira Lucy tak percaya perkataannya.

"Baka! Tentu saja aku percaya!" Ujar Lucy tersenyum manis kepada tunangannya.

Natsu membalasnya dengan _grins_-nya. Senyum Lucy tak putus dan justru semakin melebar.

"Natsu…" Gumam Lucy. Natsu langsung menoleh ke arah tunangannya yang merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya.

"Terima kasih…" Lanjut Lucy. Natsu tak bisa melihat wajah Lucy, namun dia yakin Lucy tengah tersenyum untuknya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya lembut. Walau Lucy mengubur wajahnya di dada Natsu, mereka terus berdansa hanya dengan tempo yang lebih lambat.

"Segalanya… berkatmu aku bahagia hari ini…"

-000XXX000-

Natsu dan Lucy kini tengah di kelilingi orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka. Orang tua mereka tampak tengah berbincang dengan kerabat dan kenalan mereka.

Lucy sedikit risih akan tatapan dari beberapa pangeran dan putra bangsawan yang tengah berbincang dengan Natsu yang ada di sebelahnya. Walau mereka berbicara dengan pangeran berambut _pink_ itu, mata mereka sesekali melirik jahil ke arahnya. Dan sama dengan putri dan putri bangsawaan yang tengah berbicara dengannya, sembunyi-sembunyi mereka melempar pandang tertarik ke arah tunangannya. Dan Lucy tak bisa mengelak bahwa dia merasa… cemburu.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Suara keibuan Layla memanggil pasangan itu, yang bagi Natsu dan Lucy adalah suara dari bidadari penyelamat mereka.

Mereka cepat-cepat meminta diri. Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy –seolah takut ada yang berusaha merebutnya dan melesat menuju tempat Layla yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Syukurlah mama memanggil kita." Tanggap Lucy lega. Dia melirik ke arah para tamu yang tadi mengajak mereka bicara. Tergambar jelas wajah kecewa dari mereka semua.

"Akhirnya bebas juga dari mereka! Aku tak suka cara pangeran itu melirikmu!" Kata Natsu ketus.

"Eh? Kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Lucy kaget.

"Tentu saja! Terlihat jelas!"

Mereka lalu memperlambat jalan mereka karena telah dekat dengan Layla. Layla tak sendiri, lengkap dengan suaminya dan keluarga Natsu.

"Ini!" Igneel memberikan segelas sampanye kepada putranya. Natsu menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau sudah delapan belas tahun! Sudah di bolehkan untuk minum minuman keras." Jelas Igneel menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

Natsu memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat gelasnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya denganmu…" Ujar Igneel pelan yang hanya di bisa di dengar oleh Natsu.

"Sayang sekali. Kita tak mungkin melakukannya setiap hari karena ibu akan melarangnya." Tanggap Natsu pelan.

"Kau benar. Karena itu gunakan waktumu sebelum ibumu melarangnya." Igneel mengedipkan sebelah mata membuat Natsu tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Grandine dan Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu.

"Dasar Igneel!" Timpal Grandine.

"Tak apa kita biarkan mereka?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Tak apa! Mereka tak akan sampai mabuk." Jawab Grandine yakin sambil tersenyum lembut kepada putrinya.

Lucy membalas senyuman ibunya itu. Grandine lalu meninggalkan Lucy akan panggilan dari Wendy untuknya. Lucy yang tak lagi mendapat teman berbicara berusaha mencari orang yang di kenalnya. Namun dia di kagetkan akan sebuah tangan hangat melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa berbalik pun Lucy tahu pemilik tangan itu.

"Natsu! Jangan mengangetkanku seperti itu!" Tanggap Lucy setengah kesal setengah senang.

"Hm? Kau sadar itu aku?" Tanya Natsu polos.

"Tentu saja!"

Natsu memutar bola matanya dan membalikkan tubuh Lucy agar berhadapan dengannya, lalu memeluk Putri berambut _blonde_ ini.

"Eh, Natsu?"

"Lucy, sebenarnya a-"

"_Flame-head_!" Kalimat Natsu terpotong dengan suara panggilan yang –tampaknya- di arahkan untuk Natsu. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang Natsu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ menghampiri mereka dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut biru bersamanya.

"_Ice-princess_!" Balas Natsu ke arah pemuda _raven_ itu. Dia melepas pelukannya dengan Lucy. Pandangan Lucy terarah kepada gadis berambut biru itu.

"Juvia?!" Tanya Lucy untuk memastikan.

Gadis bernama Juvia itu menganguk, "Lama tak jumpa, Lucy!"

Wajah Lucy langsung berubah sumringah, dia langsung memeluk Juvia, "Waa! Juvia! Aku merindukanmu!"

Juvia tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukan Lucy, "Juvia juga merindukanmu, Lucy!"

Natsu dan pemuda –_ice princess_- itu terheran-heran melihat kedua putri yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

"Luce, kau kenal Juvia?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu, "Dia teman sekamarku di sekolah." Terangnya.

"Ah, Lucy! Kenalkan tunangan Juvia…" Juvia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik pemuda –_ice princess_- itu mendekat padanya.

"Namaku Gray. Gray Fullbuster dari kerajaan Iceberg." Kata Gray sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Gray! Aku Lucy Heartfilia." Balas Lucy ramah menyambut tangan Gray untuk bersalam.

"Luce! Jangan lama-lama bersalaman dengan _stripper_! Kau bisa tertular tabiat anehnya!" Protes Natsu.

"Apa kau bi-"

"Gray-sama! Kemana perginya bajumu?" Tanya Juvia memotong kalimat Gray.

"Wah! Kemana perginya?!" Gray lalu mulai kelabakan dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tengah _sweat dropped_ akan keanehannya.

"Natsu! Lebih baik kau bantu Gray mencari bajunya sebelum dia di tarik keluar gara-gara di kira tak sopan." Pinta Lucy seraya menarik tangan Natsu.

Natsu -sebenarnya- enggan melakukannya. Tapi karena ini permintaan tunangannya. Mau tak mau dia pasti akan melakukannya.

"Emm… tapi…" Natsu menatap Lucy khawatir. Takut dia akan raib di bawa oleh para pangeran yang _tertarik_ kepadanya.

"Tenang Natsu-san! Juvia akan menunggu bersama Lucy!" ujar Juvia sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke tangan kanan Lucy.

Natsu memberikan cengiran khasnya tanda dia setuju, "Baiklah! Tolong ya Juvia!" Natsu lalu meninggalkan dua putri itu dan mengejar Gray.

"Semoga mereka tak berakhir dengan berkelahi…" Gumam Juvia.

"Eh? Apa mereka sering sekali bertengkar?" Tanya Lucy yang menangkap gumaman Juvia.

"Setiap bertemu! Mereka teman masa kecil! Dan kerajaan Natsu-san dengan Gray-sama bertetangga."

Lucy menganguk-anguk paham. Dia larut dalam pikirannya. Seperti apa teman-teman Natsu yang lainnya? Apakah akan sama baiknya dengan Gray? Atau mungkin juga memiliki tabiat aneeh seperti Gray?

"Bagaimana kamu bertemu dengan Natsu, Juvia?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Gray-sama memperkenalkan Juvia saat pesta pertunangan kami. Bagi Juvia Natsu-san seperti seorang kakak." Jelas Juvia.

Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengar pendapat temannya mengenai pangeran berambut _pink_ itu.

"Ahya! Apa Lucy sudah tahu ceritanya?" Tanya Juvia semangat.

Lucy menatapnya penasaran, "Cerita apa?"

"Cerita Natsu-san berlatih melamar dengan Juvia!"

"Heee!"

**Flashback on**

_Langit cerah. Sinar matahari bersinar tidak terlalu menyengat. Awan yang hadir di langit hanya beberapa. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan suara emas mereka. Bunga-bunga tidak malu-malu untuk memunculkan mahkota indah mereka. _

_Cuaca yang sangat sempurna._

_Namun mengapa sang putra mahkota Vermithrax ini tengah dilanda penyakit 'kegugupan'?_

_Natsu Dragneel. Pangeran berambut pink dan bermata onyx ini tengah dalam posisi berlutut dengan satu lutut sebagai tumpuan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan mungil milik putri kerajaan Aquamarine ini. Tangan kirinya di letakkan di dada bidangnya._

_Dari gerakan mulut pangeran itu, dia hendak mengcapkan sesuatu. Gadis di depannya masih menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya (yang sebenarnya adalah senyum ketidak sabaran)._

"_Wi-" Akhirnya sang pangeran itu angkat bicara. Namun –kembali- dia batalkan. Sang putri mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah sebuah titah untuk pangeran itu untuk melengkapi kalimatnya! Segera!_

"_W-will y-you m-m-marry m-me?" Akhirnya rentetan kalimat yang ingin di ucapkan berhasil ia keluarkan._

_Sang putri menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Tidak!"_

_Natsu mendengus gusar, "Tentu saja kau akan bilang tidak!" Serunya sambil berdiri dari posisi yang cukup membuat tubuhnya kaku._

_Juvia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Natsu-san! Apakah harus membuang waktu dua puluh menit untuk mengucapkan empat kata itu?!" Tanya putri itu sedikit jengkel._

"_Walau hanya empat kata itu sangat berarti untukku, Juvia! Itu tak bisa di ucapkan begitu mudahnya!" Bela Natsu._

"_Juvia mengerti! Tapi bagaimana dengan Juvia saja Natsu-san membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit! Bagaimana dengan Lucy sendiri? Dia tak akan mau di buat menunggu selama dua puluh menit!" Balas Juvia tegas._

_Natsu menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu! Hanya…" Natsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Hanya…?" Pancing Juvia penasaran._

"_Hanya aku takut Lucy tak akan menerimanya!" Lanjut Natsu sambil mengacak rambut berantakannya. frustasi._

_Juvia tersenyum lembut, "Natsu-san…" Juvia menepuk pelan bahu Natsu, "Dari cerita yang pernah Juvia dengar dari Lucy, Juvia yakin Lucy sangat menya- ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya mencintai…" Juvia terkikik geli melihat Natsu yang telah memproduksi semburat merah di pipinya._

"_Lucy sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, Natsu-san. Hampir tidak mungkin dia akan menolak lamaran dari pangeran impiannya yang telah di tunggunya." Tambah Juvia lembut._

_Natsu menganguk kecil mendapat nasehat yang berarti dari sahabatnya ini._

"_Kau benar, Juvia. Tak seharusnya aku berpikiran negatif mengenai perasaan Lucy! Aku harus percaya diri dan percaya padanya!" Tak tanggung-tanggung Natsu memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Terima kasih, Juvia!"_

_Juvia mengaguk pelan, "Tak masalah, Natsu-san! Bagaimana jika kita istirahat sebentar?" Tawar Juvia sambil berjalan menuju meja khusus minum teh. Nampak telah siap di sana teh panas lengkap dengan makanan ringan._

"_Sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang…" Gumam Natsu yang tengah mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu kursi._

"_Ah! Benar juga! Ice-brain! Cepat keluar! Jika tidak bagianmu akan kumakan!" Seru Natsu ke arah bangku taman yang cukup jauh dari tempat Natsu dan Juvia._

"_Berisik kau, Flame-head! Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh kepada Juvia, bukan?!" Tanya Gray dengan wajah serius._

_Natsu mengangkat sebelas alisnya, menantang._

_Gray yang melihatnya, langsung melesat mendekati tunangannya._

"_Juvia! Orang idiot itu tidak malakukan hal aneh padamu, bukan?! " Ulang Gray kepada Juvia, memastikan putri berambut biru itu baik-baik saja._

_Juvia menganguk singkat, "Tak perlu cemas, Gray-sama! Natsu-san tidak melakukan hal yang aneh!" Jawab Juvia santai seraya memberikan isyarat ke arah Gray untuk duduk di dekat Natsu._

"_Apa aku masih harus menjauh dari tempat 'latihan' kalian?" Tanya Gray yang telah menempati tempat duduknya._

"_Tantu saja! Aku tak bisa fokus jika wajah jelekmu ada di dekat sini!" Jawab Natsu ketus, sekaligus untuk balasan atas 'orang idiot' tadi._

"_Haha! Tak apalah! Bisa melihat wajah menyedihkanmu cukup menghiburku! Dan juga kau membutuhkan dua puluh menit untuk mengatakannya?! Payah!" Seru Gray._

_Natsu mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ah! Lihat siapa yang berkata? Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, tuan pintar?" _

"_Huh..?" Tanggap Gray bingung._

_Natsu menyeringai jahat dan menoleh ke arah Juvia yang tengah menyiapkan teh untuk mereka bertiga._

"_Kau tahu Juvia? Tuan pintar ini pergi mengunjungi istana Erza untuk berlatih melamar dengannya dua tahun lalu!"_

_Wajah Gray berubah pucat mendengarnya, "He-hei! Natsu! Jangan ka-"_

_Juvia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Natsu, "Benarkah itu, Natsu-san?" Tanya Juvia memotong kalimat Gray._

"_Yup! Dan apa hasilnya? Tuan pintar ini babak belur karena tak bisa mengatakannya setelah empat puluh menit!"_

_Juvia tertawa kecil. Dia segera membagikan cangkir teh kepada dua pangeran itu dan menduduki sisa kursi yang ada, "Juvia ingin mendengar lebih detail!"_

_Gray tersentak kaget mendengarnya, "Ju-juvia… bagaimana dengan latihan Natsu…?"_

_Juvia tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "Natsu-san akan meminjamkan waktunya sebentar untuk Juvia. Benar bukan, Natsu-san?" _

_Seringai Natsu semaki melebar, "Tentu saja, Juvia!" _

_Gray menghela nafas berat. Tidak terima tunangannya bersekutu dengan musuh bebuyutannya._

"_Kupastikan kau habis hari ini Natsu…." Desisnya pelan._

**End of Flashback**

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan kelicikan tunangannya. Juvia tertawa kecil mengingat cerita Natsu mengenai latihan Gray yang mengorbankan nyawa.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Natsu memintamu untuk berlatih…?" Tanggap Lucy pelan.

"Karena Gray-sama adalah bukti nyata dari latihan bersama Erza-san!" Tambah Juvia yang masih belum bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Lucy dan Juvia.

Kedua putri itu berbalik untuk menemukan sosok yang bertanya tadi, mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut merah cerah panjang.

"Erza!" Panggil kedua putri itu menyebut nama gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Erza itu tersenyum, "Lama tak bertemu, Lucy! Juvia!" Sapanya sembari berjalan mendekati sahabatnya.

Lucy mengaguk senang, "Aku senang kau datang! Kau datang sendirian?"

Erza menggeleng, "Orang tuaku juga datang dan juga-"

"Erza!"

Tampak seseorang memanggil Erza. Seorang pemuda berambut _azure_ dengan tato di wajahnya datang mendekati putri berambut _scarlet_ itu.

"Jellal!" Erza mendekati pemuda itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ahya! Lucy! Juvia! Kenalkan!" Erza merangkul lembut pemuda itu ke arah temannya.

"Jellal Fernandes dari kerajaan Ferdinard!" Kata pangerana itu tersenyum ramah kepada dua putri itu dan menjabat tangan mereka.

"Sudah pasti tunangan Erza-san, bukan?" Tanya Juvia.

"Ah ya… begitulah!" Jawab Jellal tersipu. Lucy dan Juvia hanya bisa melempar senyum jahilnya ke arah Erza yang tengah membuang muka dari teman-temannya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Anu, di mana Natsu dan Gray?" Tanya Jellal mengambil topik baru.

"Natsu-san membantu Gray-sama untuk mencari pakaiannya yang hilang." Jelas Juvia.

"Dasar!" Tanggap Erza, "Sudah kubilang padanya untuk memperbaiki hobi anehnya itu!"

"Semoga saja dia tidak di keluarkan dari pesta…" Kata Jellal.

"Jellal-san juga mengenal Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Panggil saja Jellal…" Jellal tersenyum ramah, "Yah… aku mengenal mereka semenjak masuk Akademi dan kami cukup dekat." Jelasnya.

"Hei! Jellal! Erza!" Terdengar suara dari Natsu memanggil Erza dan Jellal, yang menarik perhatian semuanya.

Natsu dan Gray –yang telah memakai kembali pakaiannya- datang bersama dua orang baru. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindikan di sekitar hidungnya dan seorang gadis berambut biru sebahu.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia mendekati Gray, "Bagaimana bisa menemukannya?"

"Kami harus menanyai setiap pelayan karena _Ice-freak_ lupa di mana dia meninggalkannya." Jawab Natsu dengan nada tak senang.

"Untunglah ada seorang pelayan yang menemukan dan menyimpankannya." Tambah Gray sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Erza menggelengkan kepalanya, "Untuk selanjutnya jangan di ulangi lagi, Gray! Kau bisa saja merusak pesta Natsu dan Lucy!" Tegur Erza tegas sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"_Yes ma'am_…" Jawab Gray getir.

"Lu-chan!" Sapa gadis berambut biru yang datang bersama Natsu dan Gray.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy memeluk gadis bernama levy itu, "Syukurlah kau datang! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Tentu saja, Lu-chan!" Tanggap Levy sambil membalas pelukan Lucy, "Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pesta pertunangan sahabatku sendiri!"

Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh pandangan dari pemuda yang datang bersama dengan Levy.

"Anu, Levy-chan…. Siapa pemuda yang ada di belakangmu?" Tanya Lucy hati-hati sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Metal-freak!" Jawab Natsu dan Gray berbarengan.

"Bukan!" Bantah si pemuda itu ketus, "Gajeel! Gajeel Redfox!" Terang pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Lucy Hearfilia." Balas Lucy seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Gajeel tampak tak peduli dan akhirnya –mau- menjabat tangan Lucy setelah mendapat _glare_ dari Levy.

"Apa dia tak suka padaku?" Bisik Lucy kepada Natsu setelah dia dan Gajeel melepas jabat tangan mereka (Itupun Gajeel yang melepasnya duluan).

"Itu memang sikapnya yang kurang ramah, Luce! Kau tak perlu takut!" Balas Natsu dengan bisikan pula.

"Tapi Gajeel sekali itu juga pernah pucat pasi di depanku!" Terang Erza.

"Eh? Karena apa?" Tanya Levy penasaran.

"Saat dia sedang berlatih melamar denganku, benar bukan Gajeel?" Tanya Erza setengah menggoda seraya mengedipkan matanya yang membuta Gajeel –benar-benar- pucat pasi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Levy seolah tak percaya akan berita baru di telingganya itu.

"Benar! Aku, Natsu, dan Gray saksi matanya!" Jawab Jellal di tambah angukan mantap dari Natsu dan Gray.

"Aku ingin dengar!" Pinta Levy bersemangat.

"Juvia juga ingin dengar!" Tambah Juvia.

"Tak masalah untukmu, Gajeel?" Tanya Erza dengan suara 'berani-membantah-habislah-kau!'

"Aaa…. Ya… tentu saja…." Jawab Gajeel pasrah.

Di mulailah cerita yang membuat pendengarnya beberapa menit kemudian tertawa tak habisnya. Di lengkapi dengan Gajeel yang telah memerah malu menjadi cerita itusemakin menarik untuk di tertawakan.

-000XXX000-

Lucy menggosok matanya pelan. Rasa kantuk telah membebani mata cokelatnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang di milikinya, matanya mengedarkan pandangan mencari jam yang ada di ruang utama itu, mendapati jam menunjuk pada waktu setengah sebelas malam.

Hampir seluruh tamu telah pulang, termasuk teman-temannya. Mereka menginap di istana khusus untuk tamu kerajaan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari istana Fiore ini. Mereka juga akan segera pulang keesokan harinya dan sayangnya, Lucy tak bisa bertemu untuk pamit karena besok Natsu dan keluarganya juga akan pulang ke negaranya.

Bicara soal Natsu, saat dia sedang bicara dengan Gray, Jellal, dan Gajeel, wajahnya tampak sangat frutasi dan sepertinya mereka tengah berdebat sesuatu. Saat itu Lucy tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka kaena dia sedang berbicara dengan Erza dan di dukung dengan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk menguping.

Belum selesai Lucy memikirkan gelagat aneh Natsu, sebuah tangan hangat menepuk pelan pundaknya, membuat semua yang merasuki pikirannya sirna.

"Lelah?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy tak mungkin berbohong dengan Natsu, "Lumayan."

Natsu tersenyum lembut, "Pesta sudah selesai. Kau bisa beristirahat, Luce."

Lucy mengaguk setuju, saat dia tengah berdiri dari temoat duduknya, tangan kekar Natsu menahan tangan mungilnya.

"Se-sebelum itu, boleh aku bicara sebentar, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah serius.

Lucy mengaguk, "Tentu saja!"

Natsu kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah! Kita bicara di-"

"Natsu-Ouji." Seseorang memutus kalimat Natsu. Orang yang memanggil Natsu dengan gelarnya adalah orang yang memberikan pidato di pesta tadi.

"Pergilah terlebih dulu ke balkon yang ada di atas ruangan. Aku segera menyusul." Bisik Natsu kemudian dia pergi bersama dengan pria pemberi pidato itu.

Lucy dengan patuh langsung melesat menuju balkon yang ada di ruangan tepat di atas ruang utama ini, tepatnya ruang musik yang biasa di gunakannya untuk berlatih piano dengan ibunya.

Sampailah dia di sana setelah melalui banjiran selamat dan sapaan dari pelayan istana. Lucy mendongak ke atas, menikmati langit malam. Angin yang sangat menyejukkan. Dewi malam yang di temani oleh para pengikut setianya untuk menghiasi langit malam ini, yang tak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum.

Senyum Lucy melebar saat melihat beberapa rasi bintang. Melihat rasi bintang adalah hal yang sangat di sukainya.

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat hal yang sangat jarang di jumpainya. Bintang jatuh.

"Ah… sayang bintangnya sudah hilang terlebih dahulu…" Bisik Lucy kecewa.

"Padahal aku ingin memohon sesuatu…" Tambahnya.

Tanpa di sadari putri _blonde_ ini, pangeran berambut _pink_nya tengah mengintipnya dari jendela besar ruangan yang terbuka untuk membuka jalan baginya menuju balkon.

Raut wajahnya tak biasanya, ramah dan penuh dengan cengiran khasnya. Kini sekarang wajahnya tampak sedih, bola mata _onyx_-nya memantulkan apa yang tengah di lihatnya.

Sebuah surat.

Natsu kembali memerhatikan Lucy, yang masih berusaha berharap akan bintang jatuh lainnya.

"_I love you _Luce. But…." Bisik Natu.

"_I'm sorry_…"

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

Yoho! Cliff hanger! Sudah tercium dramanya? #emang makanan?!

Makanan! Nana sengaja nggak memasukkan hal' tentang itu! Dari pada Nana dosa!

Dan... Nana mohon maaf jika Nana sudah pernah menulis hal yg menyinggung perasaan readers! Karena Nana cuma manusia biasa yg juga punya banyak kekurangan.

Marhaban ya Ramadhan! #maaf telat!

Terima kasih yg telah mereview, menfavorited, dan menfollow!

Jangan lupa utk mereview~

Matta nee!


	7. Chapter 7

Halo~

Untuk chappy ini Nana balesnya di sekarang aja~ Biar baca chappy ini lebih khitmat! #maksud lo?

Yap! Inilah balasannya~

**Chiaki Heartfilia** : iya! Setelah hampir sebulan di tinggal pergi…. Iya.. chapynya pendek banget sampe Nana sempet bingung karena kebiasa nulis yg panjang! Ohya? Wai! Syukur kalau begitu! xD sekalian yg satunya juga deh!

Huwaa… sabar Chi-chan! Natsu nggak kenapa-napa! Kenapa? Ini ada jawabannya! Silakan di nikmati(?) dan semoga nggak bikin terlalu nangis.. -_- Hoho! Sudah tentunya sampe yg bikin pusing kepalanya~ xD apa ini termasuk soon..? kayaknya nggak… Thx for the review!

**Hana Hii-chan** : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa dan Yoroshiku juga Hana-chan! oho! Tentu saja! Weleh.. sampe berdiri juga… semenengangkan itukah..? ._. Pastinya! Arigatou nee! ;)

**wendy love 26** : Waduh! Jangan panik! Jawabannya ada di bawah! Happy endingkah…? Hmm… wuahaha! Thx for the review!

**cheryne zapiska** : Natsu minta maaf tentunya ada salah.. salah apa? Yak! Ada jawabannya di bawah! Hoho! Tentunya! NaLu is the best of the best~ ^^ ini kayaknya bukan update kilat.. #gomen.. Thx for the review!

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan** : Bahaya sekali… hmm… apa benar..? silakan di lihat jawabannya! Terima kasih! ;) Thx for the review!

**nshawol56** : Waiiii! Arigatou! XD nggak papa! Yang penting sudah baca dan revuew! Nana udah seneng! XD Ini udah ada! Aih~ Arigatou! #terharu ohya! Bella-san lagi mudik? Jangan lupa oleh"! #plak Thx for the review! Lupakan yg tadi…

**HyLucyNagi **: Hontouni arigatou! Haha! Udah mereview aja Nana seneng! apalagi di puji! #plak kenapa? Jawabannya ada di bawah~ hehe.. namanya juga drama… memang! Silakan di baca nanti! Hai! Selalu! Kilat? Ini termasuk nggak? Lanjut? So pasti, Hylucy-san! XD Thx for the review!

**azalya dragneel** : Silakan membaca jawabannay di bawah! Pisah apa nggak? Liat di bawah… #maaf.. happy ending? Hmm… nggak papa! Tapi Nana jamin nggak akan Azalya-san kecewa! Untuk chapy selanjutnya… kalo chappy ini.. hmm.. Hai! Thx for the review!

**FINasasAsina** : karena Nana harus berhentinya di situ…. Maaf yy… aih! Arigatou! Ending? Sayangnya masih lama… kalau itu, ada di bawah jawabannya.. apa ini termasuk kilat? HAi! Thx for the review!

**Angel Ran **: Ini sudah lanjut! Sayangnya nggak bisa… maaf.. thx for the review!

**jsslucy91 : **Hallo juga Henny-chan~ nggak papa! Yg penting udah mau capek-capek review! xD haha! Tapi utk chappy ini…. Konflik antar pasangan utama kita telah di mulai.. Thx for the review!

**Anonymousgirl88** : haha! Aku ngerti kok! nggak papa! Santai aja! Jangan sampe ketahuan yy..! X) jawabannya di bawah! Ini udah update yg paling cepet… Thx for the review!

**suzu scarlet**: Whoa! Whoa! _Calmed down man!_ Kenapa? Ada di bawah jawabannya! Mau bunuh Lisanna? Silakan~ Nana nggak melarang~ tapi nanti dulu deh! Nana ada perlu sama dia di satu chappy~ *evil smirked* etoo… kurang are kaliyy..? ._. hoho! Arigatou! Thx for the review!

**Sagara Ai** : maaf! Nggak papa! Seneng Ai-nee balik lagi! udah lama nggak ketemu! Makasih udah repot" mereview! Ai-nee…. Kok Ai-nee bisa nebak sih… -_- ini udah yg paling cepet! XD Thx for the review!

**Nananalu **: Gomen… memang niatnya begitu…. -_- gomenne… Aih~ Arigatou! Tentunya~ Thx for the review!

**Penggemar fanfic FT** : Hoho! Arigatou! Ini udah keluar! Pas bnget di hari yg sama… Thx for the review!

Done! Oh one more!

I think I did a good job in the last chapter. Because some of you people get freaked out with Natsu's last word! xD

Before you could continue read this chapter, I must warn you first.

This is a SAD chapter. Maybe you should prepare some tissue..? What I said sad is the chapter! Not the story! But I promise I won't make you, my lovely readers, feel disappoint. Maybe some of you think I just an author that only can write some romance stuff. But sometimes… I can turn to be an evil one…

I don't know if thie chapter can make you cry. But I think I a little cruel to Natsu…

And.. Happy reading!

.

Angin malam yang berdesir membuat efek kantuk di mata putri blonde ini semakin bertambah. Jika saja tidak ia tahan bisa saja dia akan jatuh tertidur.

Lucy menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang bertahtakan bintang-bintang yang tengah menghiasi malam bersama bulan.

Putri itu menopangkan dagunya, dengan kepalanya tetap terdongak, menghitung bintang untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

Mata cokelatnya menggerling ke arah jam dinding yang berada di dalam ruangan, pukul 10.40. sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia menunggu pangeran berambut _pink_ itu.

Desahan nafas keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Lucy kembali menatap langit malam, kini dia sudah menyerah untuk menghitung bintang. Dia tahu itu terkesan bodoh namun itulah cara yang di ajarkan ibunya saat dia masih kecil.

'_Cobalah untuk menghitung bintang jika kamu tak bisa tidur.'_

Kalimat ibunya itu masih melekat jelas di memori Lucy, cara itu terbukti ampuh karena Lucy akan tertidur ketika ia menyerah atau mulai bosan menghitung.

Bibir putri itu yang tadinya membentuk senyuman sekarang terkulum ke bawah. Bulan besar yang menjadi objek utama langit malam ini tertutup akan awan yang mulai menebal.

Melihatnya Lucy berdoa dalam hati agar hari esok cerah. Dia tak ingin mengantar Natsu yang besok akan pulang ke negaranya dengan keadaan cuaca yang buruk.

Natsu! Seketika Lucy kembali melihat jam dinding, pukul 10.42.

Hanya dua menit yang lalu saat terakhir kali dia melirik jam.

Lucy mendesah kasar. Dia mulai bosan menunggu, dua menit serasa seperti dua jam baginya. Apa yang membuat pangeran berambut _pink_ itu terlambat?

Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk balkon dengan berirama, menjadikan musik sederhana itu sebagai penggiring senandung yang di bentuk dari suara indah putri itu.

Lucy kembali menopang dagunya, mendesah panjang. Menunggu pangeran berambut _pink_ itu sukses membuatnya bosan berat. Segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Namun apa daya…

Sebenarnya bisa saja Lucy meminta Natsu untuk menceritakannya esok hari. Namun besok pagi Natsu sudah akan berangkat dan… ada yang menggangu pikirannya.

Menjelang akhir dari pesta pertunangan mereka, sikap Natsu semakin… aneh. Dia lebih banyak diam dan berusaha untuk menghindari pembicaraan. Lucy sempat melihat dia seperti.. bertengkar dengan teman-temannya.

Ayahnya juga sempat menariknya untuk bicara. Dan saat Natsu kembali, wajah cerianya berubah drastis, dari yang penuh senyum menjadi pendiam.

Dan itu yang sanggat di khawatirkan Lucy.

Lucy menggingit bibir bawahnya. Dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seolah berdoa. Perubahan sikap Natsu kini menjadi pemikirannya. Tak biasanya Natsu seperti itu. Lucy tahu bahwa dia hanya bertemu Natsu selama 4 hari 5 malam (tanpa menghitung pertemuan pertama mereka yang terbilang cukup singkat) tapi dia tahu Natsu bukan tipe orang yang berubah _mood_-nya secepat itu.

Hanya ada satu alasan dari perubahan sifat Natsu…

Ada masalah yang tengah di hadapinya dan…

Itu merupakan masalah yang serius!

Lucy semakin mengeratkan ikatan tangannya. Sekarang dia benar-benar cemas. Tiba-tiba Lucy menyadari sesuatu.

Saat mereka berdua sedang di taman istana dua hari yang lalu, saat Lucy sedang mengamati mawar. Natsu –untuk pertama kalinya- terlihat diam memikirkan sesuatu. Tadinya Lucy hanya mengabaikannya, tapi bisa jadi itu menjadi kunci pemasalah dari Natsu.

**Set**

Lucy merasakan ada seseorang yang datang memeluknya dari belakang. Lucy sedikit terkejut dan sempat akan membentak orang itu, namun niatnya dia urungkan saat menyadari pemilik tangan besar yang melingkari pinggangnya, yang juga memproduksi rasa hangat yang hanya di miliki sesorang.

"Luce…"

Senyum merekah di bibir lembut putri Fiore ini. Senang akan kedatangan pangeran yang telah lama di tunggunya. Lucy segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tunangannya.

"Nat-"

Belum selesai kalimat putri _blonde_ Ini, pangeran _pink_ itu kembali memeluknya. Seolah tak mengizinkannya untuk bicara. Di landa kebingungan, Lucy memutuskan akan membuka mulutnya meminta keterangan. Namun kembali dia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku minta maaf…"

Mata Lucy membesar mendengar tiga kata dari tunangannya.

"Natsu, apa maksudnya? Kau tak salah apa-apa!" Balas putri _blonde_ itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan halus untuk melihat wajah pangeran Vermithrax.

Natsu sama sekali tak terlihat bahagia. Seperti orang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu. Mata onyx-nya memantulkan wajah bingung putri berambut _blonde_ itu. Yang di sadari Lucy, mata tunangannya menggambarkan kesedihan yang sangat menusuk.

"Natsu…" Lucy mengelus lembut pipi tunangannya.

"Maaf Lucy…" Natsu balas mengelus pipi porselen milik Lucy.

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu…"

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Eternal

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Alur yang terlalu cepat, SAD chapter.

Chapter 7

.

Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kantuknya telah dia lupakan dan kini dirinya tengah di landa bingung akan perkataan mendadak dari tunangannya.

"Natsu, apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya jujur.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi mulus putri Fiore itu. Mata _onyx_nya berpaling dari mata cokelat yang tengah bingung akan kalimat yang baru saja di katakannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan Lucy... " Natsu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit seolah menolak memandang mata indah milik tunangannya itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menunda-nunda untuk mengatakannya. Tapi setiap aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku jadi mengurungkannya, selalu berpikir 'pasti ada saat yang tepat'. Tapi…" Natsu kembali menghadap Lucy.

"Kini waktuku sudah habis dan aku harus mengatakannya. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu Lucy. Karena aku tak mengatakannya lebih cepat." Natsu kembali menghembuskan nafas berat sembelum melanjutkan.

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu."

Mata cokelat Lucy membesar saat kalimat itu kembali di ulang oleh Natsu. Dan dia yakin Natsu tidak main-main mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudnya, Natsu?! Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku karena ada putri lain yang-"

"Tak akan putri lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu." Natsu memotong kalimat Lucy yang mulai emosi.

"Dan juga… bukan itu masalah yang membuatku harus meninggalkanmu."

"Jadi?" Tanya Lucy tak sabar.

Natsu merengkuh belakang kepala Lucy. Membuat Lucy kembali berada dalam pelukan pangeran berambut _pink_ itu. Meski pikiran Lucy menjerit untuk mendorong Natsu menjauh namun hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk tetap menerima pelukan tunangannya, dan Lucy memilih untuk mengikuti hatinya.

"Aku akan mengikuti program wajib militer yang di wajibkan untuk para alumni Akademi Fairy Tail."

Lucy merasa kehilangan kemampuan panca indra setelah mendengarnya. Oh! Tidak!

"Tunggu! Maksudmu bukan…" Lucy langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

Natsu mengaguk masam, "Program wajib militer yang mengirimkan para alumninya untuk menjadi prajurit inti di medan perang yang tak kunjung damai."

Mata Lucy membulat sempurna, "Tapi program militer telah di berhentikan karena-"

"Jumlah korban jiwa yang terus meningkat." Tambah Natsu.

Lucy masih tak percaya akan pendengarannya. Dia tahu akan program militer itu. Itulah salah satu akibat mengapa beberapa kerajaan membatalkan niat mereka menyekolahkan putra mahkota mereka ke sekolah itu. Daftar korban jiwa atas program wajib militer sangatlah panjang.

"Program itu sudah di berhentikan! Jadi mana mungkin kau akan berangkat mengikutinya!" Bantah Lucy teguh pada pendiriannya.

Natsu menarik nafas sesaat. Dia tahu dia harus bersabar menjelaskannya kepada Lucy. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba tunanganmu mengatakan akan mengikuti wajib militer yang jika mengikutinya…

Sama saja dengan menggantung nyawa..?.

"Program itu sempat di berhentikan. Tapi kini di adakan kembali karena mengingat banyak raja-raja yang mendukung program itu dan salah satu dari raja itu adalah…" Natsu menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Ayahku…"

Kini Lucy sudah tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Wajahnya tertunduk hingga tak terlihat.

Natsu kembali menatap Lucy, "Ayahku salah satu orang yang pernah mengikuti program itu. Dan dia juga adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung dapat selamat. Karena itulah dia ingin aku juga mengikutinya seperti dia dan..."

"Tidak…"

"Lucy?"

"TIDAK!" Jerit Lucy. Air mata telah membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"Tidak! Kumohon Natsu! Aku tahu ini egois tapi kumohon!" Lucy bergerak maju menabrakan dirinya ke arah Natsu yang dengan sukses di tangkap oleh pangeran itu.

"Kumohon! Jangan ikuti program itu! Perang yang kau maksud pasti perang yang telah berkobar selama dua puluh tahun terakhir ini! Perang itu salah satu perang yang memakan korban terbanyak di dunia! Tak ada jaminan kau akan kembali dengan… selamat…" Tangis Lucy semakin manjadi-jadi.

"Bukan cuma perang yang akan kau hadapi! Kudengar salah satu penyebab para pangeran yang tewas karena mereka di bunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran! Banyak kerajaan lain yang mengincar peluang ini untuk membunuh putra mahkota saingan mereka!" Lucy semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Dan kau putra mahkota kerajaan Vermithrax! Banyak kerajaan yang iri akan kejayaan Vermithrax! Mereka pasti akan mengincar nyawamu dalam perang itu!" Lucy mengatur nafasnya yang teregah-engah dan tetap mempertahankan pelukannya.

"Tak ada jaminan kau akan selamat… "

Natsu tetap diam. Tak mencoba untuk membela diri. Karena dia tahu… semua yang di katakan Lucy…

Benar.

"Karena itu Natsu… kumohon ja-" Kalimat Lucy terpotong akan sesuatu mengunci bibirnya. Bibir Natsu.

Lucy berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun Natsu tidak mengizinkannya. Dia mengunci pergerakan Lucy dengan menaruh tangannya di pinggang Lucy. Lucy akhirnya mengalah dan larut dalamnya. Dia lingkarkan tangannya ke leher tunangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun melepaskannya. Tangan Natsu berpindah dari pinggang Lucy menuju ke dua mata indah yang kini sembab akan air mata. Dengan gerakan halus Natsu menghapus aliran air mata yang telah menghujani pipi tunangannya.

"Aku tak akan menyangkal semua yang kau katakan. Kau benar. Nyawaku tidak terjamin selama menjalankan program ini." Ujar Natsu. Lucy kembali menguburkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada Natsu. Berharap Natsu mau merubah pikirannya.

"Kau tahu Lucy…" Natsu membelai rambut pirang Lucy untuk menenangkannya.

"Sejak aku berumur delapan tahun, ayahku mulai mendidikku secara militer. Dan aku sangat menentangnya. Setiap aku mengadu kepada ibuku beliau akan bilang bahwa semua ini untuk kepentinganku di masa depan. Begitu juga dengan para petinggi kerajaan dan bangsawan lainnya. Mereka mendukung ayah… " Natsu kembali memperat pelukannya karena Lucy kembali menangis.

"Aku selalu membangkang. Tak pernah menganggap bahwa yang ayahku lakukan semuanya untukku. Aku lelah akan semua hal yang sangat menyusahkan itu. Dan suatu hari aku mencari jalan kabur ke kota…" Natsu menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku menyamar sebagai warga biasa. Pergi menemui anak-anak kota dan bermain bersama mereka. Tanpa memberitahu identitasku. Aku terus mengulanginya dan tak sekali pun aku tertangkap. Hingga suatu hari beberapa orang menyadari identitasku dan mereka menculikku…" Natsu tersenyum masam mengingat kenangan pahitnya di masa lalu.

"Mereka menyandraku dan berniat meminta tebusan kepada ayah. Tapi aku berhasil lolos sebelum mereka mengumumkannya ke ayah. Namun pada akhirnya ayah mengetahuinya. Ayahku marah besar karena aku tidak mematuhi peraturannya. Aku dihukum dengan di kurung di menara timur selama dua hari…." Natsu memejamkan matanya, menghayati cerita masa lalunya.

"Aku sama sekali tak merasa menyesal. Justru aku merasa ayahku telah berlaku tak adil padaku dan akhirnya aku memutuskan… " Natsu menghela nafas panjang.

"Untuk kabur dari istana…"

Mata cokelat Lucy membulat sesaat mendengarnya.

"Beberapa hari setelah aku di bebaskan, Aku memulai rencanaku, aku menyelinap keluar istana lewat halaman belakang dan menemui teman-teman sepermainanku. Saat itu aku telah bertekat untuk tidak akan pulang. Tapi… entah kenapa saat langit mulai gelap, kakiku justru melangkah menuju halaman belakang istana. Saat aku berniat memutar balik kembali ke kota. Saat itulah…" Natsu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku melihatmu yang meminta bantuan akan kereta yang kau naiki hilang kendali."

Isakan Lucy seketika berhenti. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata _onyx_ milik pangeran berambut _pink_ itu.

"Dan seterusnya, sesuai yang kau ingat.." Senyum Natsu semakin lembut. Dia kembali mengelus pipi kanan Lucy dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kaulah yang mengubahku Lucy… mungkin jika aku tak menolongmu aku tak akan pernah bisa berubah. Aku kagum akan kerendahan hatimu. Kau putri pertama yang pernah bilang merasa bosan di dalam istana. Aku berani bersumpah tak akan ada putri sepertimu yang pernah kabur keluar istana." Natsu terkekeh pelan saat melihat semburat tipis nampak di kedua pipi porselen milik Lucy.

"Ayahku pernah bilang, bahwa akan datang suatu hari di mana aku akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dan itu berarti gadis itulah yang akan menjadi… pendamping hidupku…." Natsu merengkuh wajah Lucy dan mencium keningnya.

"Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya dongeng murahan tapi apa yang beliau katakana terbukti…saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu… Dan aku percaya kaulah gadis itu, Lucy… " Mata Lucy cokelat berbinar. Semburat merahnya semakin menebal akan pengkuan dari Natsu.

"Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Hatiku menyuarakan bahwa aku harus melindungimu, menyayangimu dan selalu berada di sisimu. Dan semenjak itulah aku bertekat akan kembali bertemu denganmu dengan diriku jauh lebih baik. Aku berubah." Air mata Lucy kembali mengalir.

"Karena itulah… aku berani berjanji aku akan kembali kepadamu." Natsu mengakhiri pidato akan masa lalunya. Hening seketika. Lucy masih berusaha untuk membentuk kata-kata di sela-sela isakannya. Natsu sendiri tak memaksa Lucy dan menunggu.

"Tapi…" Akhirnya Lucy membuka suara.

"_But if you truly love me, you won't leave me alone!_" Lucy menatap serius mata Natsu. Dia masih mempertahankan tekatnya.

"Apa saja bisa terjadi Natsu! Kita tak tahu takdir apa yang menunggu kita! Tidak semua bisa sejalan yang kita inginkan!" Bela Lucy. Natsu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mau tak mau dia harus mengakui apa yang di katakan tunangannya sangatlah benar.

"Memang benar kita tak akan bisa menolak takdir! Tapi…" Natsu menaruh tangannya di kedua pundak Lucy.

"Kita, manusia juga di haruskan untuk berusaha merubahnya. Sekalipun nanti aku akan terdesak dengan hal yang paling terburuk. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik." Jawab Natsu mantap.

"Dan juga aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan agar bisa melanjutkan tahta! Tapi juga untukmu!" Ujar Natsu tegas.

"Jika aku berhasil, maka aku juga akan di akui sudah mampu untuk membangun keluarga _bersamamu_. Dengannya impianku akan terwujud! Bisa mewariskan tahta ayahku sekaligus membuat orang tuaku bangga keluargaku dan negaraku dan yang paling penting, aku bisa menikah denganmu tanpa ada hambatan. Dan dengan kepergianku sebagai prajurit inti mungkin aku juga akan bisa menyelamatkan satu dua nyawa. Semua ada keuntungannya, Lucy." Jelas Natsu.

Lucy kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai mengerti akan tekad Natsu. Dia juga setuju dengan pendapat tunangannya. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang menganjal di hatinya.

Natsu yang menangkap itu, menaruh tangannya di dagu Lucy seolah meminta Lucy untuk menaikkan kepalanya.

"Lucy…." Natsu menatap serius tunangannya.

"_I, Natsu Dragneel, will always love you, Lucy Heartfilia, for the rest of my life. "_

Natsu kembali menghapus air mata Lucy. Senyum lembut kembali mengembang di bibir pangeran itu.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Luce.. Ada keluargamu dan keluargaku yang senantiasa menjagamu. Dan jangan lupakan teman-temanmu! Aku sudah menepati janji yang kita buat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku pastikan kali ini juga akan kutepati!"

Lucy tersentak akan mengingat sesuatu, "Be-berapa lama kau akan di sana…?"

"Kira-kira…. Satu tahun…"

Lucy menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan, untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Natsu. Aku mendukungmu."

Natsu langsung memberikan _grins_ terbaiknya, "Terima kasih, Luce."

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Melihatnya cengiran Natsu langsung menghilang.

'_Sepertinya Lucy masih belum menerima sepenuhnya… ' _Pikir pangeran itu.

Di saat Natsu tengah melarutkan dirinya dalam pikirannya. Jari kelingking Lucy terulur ke arahnya.

"Berjanjilah… kau akan kembali kepadaku dengan selamat… " Pinta Lucy dengan wajah berharap.

Natsu tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Dia menyambut kelingking mungil tunangannya dengan mengaitkannya dengan jari besarnya.

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise!"_

Mereka melepaskan ikatan kelingking mereka. Masing-masing saling mendekati satu sama lain hingga bibir mereka kembali bersatu.

Lucylah yang pertama melepaskannya. Lalu dia memeluk lembut pangerannya.

"Bo-bolehkah… untuk se-sementara…?" Pinta Lucy dengan suara bergetar.

Natsu membelai lembut rambut pirang indah milik tunangannya itu, "Tentu Lucy… lakukan sesukamu…"

Setelah mendapat izin. Lucy kembali menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam tangisan diamnya. Natsu sama sekali tak berkomentar apapun. Dia hanya membelai lembut rambut Lucy.

Lucy sangat mengerti. Namun… tetap saja baginya ini cukup berat untuk melepaskan Natsu.

Namun inilah… ujian bagi mereka yang harus dia tuntaskan.

Meskipun itu sangat berat…

-000XXX000-

Kini malam di gantikan pagi. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar Lucy dan menyinari seluruh ruang kamar megah milik putri _blonde_ itu membuat putri Fiore mau tak mau bangun untuk menemui hari yang tidak ingin di jumpainya.

Hari kepulangan Natsu.

Lucy ingin sekali menarik selimutnya untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun… dia tak di izinkan akan sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk…." Ucap Lucy pelan.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah pangeran berambut _pink_ yang telah memakai pakaian lengkap berjalan ke arah putri _blonde_ yang langsung menyelimuti dirinya begitu melihat sosok tunangannyalah yang memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di sekattempat tidur tunangannya, Natsu langsung menduduki tempat tidur itu, Menatap _intens_ sosok yang berselimut itu.

"Luce…" Panggil Nasu lembut sembari berusaha menarik pelan selimut Lucy.

Lucy sama sekali tak menurut, tetap pada keteguhannya, pengangan akan selimut itu agar tidak jatuh dia kencangkan.

"Lucy! Ayolah!" Natsu akhirnya berdiri dan menarik selimut itu dengan lebih keras hingga selimut itu tak lagi menyelimuti Lucy.

Walau pertahannya telah di runtuhkan, Lucy tetap menolak bicara pada Natsu. Dia langsung berbalik menghindari tunangannya.

"Lucy… kumohon… " Natsu mulai khawatir dan segera menaiki tempat tidur Lucy. Natsu hendak menaruh tangannya di bahu Lucy saat dia menyadari ada sesuatu di pipi putri Fiore itu.

_Basah…_

Natsu langsung menghambur memeluk Lucy dari belakang begitu menyadari air mata telah membasahi pipi tunangannya.

"Lucy… kumohon jangan menangis… aku benci melihat air matamu dan jauh membencinya jika akulah penyebabnya… " Pinta Natsu.

Lucy berbalik memeluk Natsu, dia kembali menangis dalam pelukan tunangannya. Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu dia tak berhak menyalahkan Lucy.

"_It's not fair!"_

"_I know, Luce… I know…"_

-0000XXX000-

Layla dan Grandine saling bertukar pandang khawatir. Putra dan putri mereka belum menampakan diri di ruang makan. Kedua ibu ini lalu menoleh ke arah suami mereka masing-masing. Suami mereka yang menyadarinya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Mereka tahu apa masalahnya pangeran Vermithrax dan putri Fiore itu belum tiba.

"Pelayan! Tolong panggilkan Natsu dan Lucy agar segera ke ruang makan!" Perintah Jude kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Baik, tuan!"

Pelayan yang di beri perintah bergegas menuju ke pintu ruang makan. Semua pemilik mata yang di ruang makan itu mengikuti arah pelayan itu. Saat pelayan itu hendak memegang gagang pintu yang besar itu, pintu itu terlebih dulu terbuka oleh orang dari luar.

Nampaklah seorang pelayan yang membuka pintu itu. Setelah pintu itu terbuka cukup lebar, pelayan pembuka pintu itu segera mundur dari pintu ruang makan itu untuk mempersilakan orang lain masuk.

Dan yang memasuki ruang makan itu adalah sedua orang yang hendak di panggil tadi.

Grandine dan Layla menghela nafas lega melihat pasangan itu telah tiba. Namun itu taklah lama ketika para orang tua itu melihat ekspresi putra putri mereka.

Natsu, yang biasanya selalu menunjukkan _grins_nya kini ekdpresinya datar. Seperti tak ada semangat untuk hari ini.

Lucy, wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat karena dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tapi dua orang tua ini tak bisa di tipu. Mereka yakin Lucy tengah menyembunyikan mata sembabnya. Lucy terus merangkul erat lengan Natsu seolah tak ingin pangeran berambut pink itu meninggalkannya sedetik pun.

Mereka berdua mendatangi meja makan yang biasanya terdapat percakapan kecil antar orang tua mereka kini menjadi sunyi.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang makan itu tak ada yang berani memecahkan keheningan itu. Hingga Igneel berdehem keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Kita bisa mulai." Ucapnya singkat seraya memberi isyarat untuk para pelayan segera menyiapkan makanannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua yang menempati meja makan itu makan dan –kembali- dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

Semua orang sering mencuri pandang pada pasangan muda yang makan denagn diam seolah tak tahu ada beberapa pasang mata yang meneliti gerak-gerik mereka.

"Setelah sarapan ini… " Grandine memecahkan keheningan, "bersiaplah karena kita akan berangkat ke pelabuhan."

Detik itu juga Natsu dan Lucy menghentikan makan mereka. Mata Natsu terbelalak seakan tak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan ibunya. _Bad timing…_

Melihatnya Grandine merasa bersalah, tujuan utamanya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana bukan untuk memperparah.

Natsu hanya menganguk singkat sebelum kambali melanjutkan sarapannya. Lucy kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mendorong pelan mangkuk buburnya, tak berniat untuk kembali makan.

Grandine yang semakin merasa bersalah menoleh ke arah suaminya. Igneel hanya menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam.

Begitulah hingga mereka selesai makan. Hanya ada dentingan alat makan dan pelayan yang membawakan piring-piring baru atau mengangkat piring yang telah selesai di pakai.

-000XXX000-

Natsu memijat-mijat dahinya. Di dalam hatinya dia terus mengutuk akan _motion sickness_ yang di dapatkannya dari ayahnya. Memang setelah meminum obat anti _motion sickness _yang di berikan ibunya rasa mualnya agak berkurang, namun rasa pusing seolah memuku-mukul kepalanya ini tak hilang.

Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Perjalan menuju ke pelabuhan terasa sangat menyiksa. Seingatnya ibunya bilang bahwa dari istana Fiore sampai ke pelabuhan _hanya_ memakan waktu sekitar dua jam. Namun baginya waktu telah bergulir selama enam jam…

Natsu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Rasa mualnya mendadak muncul. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Kenapa mereka harus mengunakan kereta kuda untuk ke pelabuhan? Natsu tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi dia lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada tersiksa seperti ini.

Dan juga, dia tak sampai hati untuk membangunkan Lucy yang tengah tertidur dengan bahunya sebagai bantal.

Natsu mendesah lega saat rasa mualnya yang -entah kenapa- hilang.

Mata _onyx_nya melirik ke arah tunangannya. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri putri _blonde_ yang mungil itu dan menggenggamnya.

Tangan kirinya menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut pirang yang menutupi wajah cantik putri Fiore itu. Senyum terpoles di wajah Natsu, pemandangan terindah sebelum dia pulang.

Seketika senyum Natsu menghilang. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Lucy mendekat ke arahnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali ke negaranya. Dan itu berarti..

Dia baru akan bertemu dengan Lucy satu tahun lagi…

Natsu menghela nafas berat. Dia semakin merasa bersalah harus meninggalkan tunangannya. Dia senang Lucy mendukungnya.

Tapi jelas Lucy belum sepenuhnya melerakannya untuk pergi…

-000XXX000-

Suara kapal terdengar di mana-mana. Mulai dari kapal pengangkut barang hingga kapal penumpang. Tapi bagi keluarga kerajaan, mereka memiliki pelabuhan kapal tersendiri yang terpisah dari pelabuhan utama.

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kereta. Dia berbalik membantu Lucy untuk keluar. Kereta mereka berdua tiba terakhir. Dua keluarga kerajaan ini terpisah dengan tiga kereta. Kereta pertama untuk Igneel, Grandine, dan Wendy. Kereta kedua untuk Jude dan Layla. Kereta ketiga untuk Nasu dan Lucy.

Natsu dan Lucy sengaja di satukan di kereta yang sama oleh orang tua mereka. Setidaknya mereka memiliki waktu sesaat untuk bersama.

Namun sayang mereka tidak menggunakan waktu singkat itu di kereta. Itu karena akan _motion sickness_ Natsu yang menghalanginya untuk bicara.

Lucy telah turun dari kereta. Dia langsung menangkap lengan kiri Natsu dan memeluknya kuat.

Natsu tahu apa artinya. Lucy tak ingin dia pulang...

Kalau bisa memilih Natsu pasti akan tinggal di Fiore lebih lama. Tapi sayangnya di Vermithrax tugasnya juga tidaklah sedikit.

"Natsu… " Suara indah tunangannya yang sangatlah pelan tertangkap telinga Natsu.

"Ya Luce…?"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat menjalani program itu…?"

Natsu mengaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kira-kira dua bulan lagi, tapi…" Natsu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Selama dua bulan ini, aku harus mengikuti pelatihan terakhir di akademi. Kami hanya di beri waktu sekitar seminggu untuk pulang ke rumah dan selanjutnya… langsung berangkat… "

Lucy menganguk kecil. Sesuai dugaannya, bisa jadi ini hari terakhirnya dia akan bertemu Natsu.

"Bisakah… kau membalas suratku ketika sedang…. " Lucy memutus kalimatnya, tak kuat untuk mengucapkan 'berada di medan perang'. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk Natsu mengerti pertanyaanya.

"Kudengar kami di beri waktu istirahat sehari setiap dua bulan sekali. Mungkin saat itu aku bisa membalasnya…. " Jawab Natsu.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, dia tersenyum.

"Teruslah ingat ada aku yang menunggumu… "

Natsu terkekeh pelan, "Mana mungkin aku melupakan tunanganku!" Jawabnya pelan sembari mengecup dahi Lucy.

"Natsu-nii! Lucy-nee!" Suara manis Wendy menarik perhatian pasanagn itu.

"Ayah bilang agar kalian lebih cepat, karena… " Wendy tak tega melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kapalnya telah tiba…. "

Baik Natsu dan Lucy terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ah! Anu.. itu-"

"Taka pa, Wendy. Katakana pada ayah kami segera menyusul." Jawab Natsu.

Wendy menganguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu. Natsu menoleh pula ke arah Lucy.

Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang menunjukkan ada sebuah kapal yang telah tiba.

"Kita harus segera ke sana… "Gumam Natsu.

"Ya… " Balas Lucy pelan.

Mereka berjalan beririnagn menuju tempat kapal telah berlabuh. Mereka berdua sama-sama memeluk pinggang satu sama lain.

Terlihatlah sebuah kapal besar yang telah berlabuh. Kapal dengan bendera Vermithrax yang berkibar di depannya. Mengartikan bahwa kapal itu akan melintasi Fiore dengan damai dan memilik hak.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Jude! Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini!" Pamit Igneel sembari menjabat tangan Jude.

"Bukan apa-apa! Jaga dirimu dan keluarga!" Balas Jude ramah.

"Layla! Aku akan merindukanmu! Jaga dirimu! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Isak Grandine sambil memeluk Layla erat.

"Kamu juga Grandine! Datanglah lagi jika ada kesempatan!" Balas Layla.

"Bibi Layla! Terima kasih atas segalanya dan maaf merepotkanmu." Pamit Wendy malu-malu.

"Ah Wendy! Kedatanganmu sama sekali tak merepotkan! Justru aku senang!" Jawab Layla sembari mencium pipi mungil putri Vermithrax itu yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai putri kandungnya.

"Jaga dirimu Wendy!" Tambah Jude seraya membelai rambut biru tua Wendy.

"Paman juga!" Balas Wendy dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Natsu? Kau juga harus pa-" Grandine mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari putra pertamanya. Namun apa yang di dapatinya membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan.

Lucy kini kembali menangis dalam dekapan Natsu. Terus berbisik dalam isakannya.

"Jangan pergi…. "

Natsu telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah membelai rambut halus tunangannya dan mengencangkan pelukannya.

Igneel menepuk bahu Jude, "Kami akan naik ke kapal lebih dulu. Biarkan mereka sebentar… "

Jude menganguk setuju. Dia dan Layla melambaikan tangan mereka kepada keluarga Dragneel yang mulai menaiki kapal.

Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy…

"Lucy… "

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus sekarang kau pergi?!"

"Lucy.."

"Dan juga seharusnya-"

Kembali kalimat Lucy terhenti akan serangan dadakan Natsu.

Dia tak bisa menolak ciuman itu. Karena mungkin inilah ciuman mereka yang terakhir. Hingga satu tahun kemudian…

"Kita bukanlah berpisah untuk selamanya! Dan aku tidaklah pergi untuk selamanya! Jadi… " Natsu kembali menciumnya.

"Tunggulah aku! Aku berjanji akan kembali!"

Lucy menghapus air matanya. Tepat saat itu Jude dan Layla mendatangi mereka.

"Natsu… kapal kalian akan segera berangkat. Segeralah naik." Kata Jude.

Natsu mengaguk lalu mendekati Jude, "Terima kasih paman! Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu!" Pamit Natsu seraya menjabat tangan Jude.

"Tak masalah, nak! Dan ingat! Aku ayah keduamu!" Balas Jude sambil tersenyum.

Natsu juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dia lalu menghadap Layla.

"Bu. Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu! Jaga dirimu!" Layla menganguk sambil menghadiahkan kecupan kecil pada putra sahabatnya yang juga di anggapnya sebagai putra kandungnya.

"Kamu juga Natsu! Semoga berhasil!" Natsu tersenyum akan jawaban Lalya.

"Dan… tolong jaga Lucy… " Tambah Natsu.

Jude dan Layla tersenyum lembut sebelum mangaguk mengiyakan.

Natsu berbalik ke arah Lucy yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lucy… " Untuk terakhir kali Natsu memeluknya.

"Jaga dirimu!" ucapnya dan mencium dahi Lucy.

"Kau juga Natsu… " Jawab Lucy pelan.

Natsu tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kapal yang akan segera belayar.

Natsu berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Dia tak ingin berpisah dari Lucy dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi apa daya baginya.

**Grep!**

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Baru Natsu akan menoleh ke belakang…

"_I will be right here waiting for you, Natsu… _"

Natsu tepaku di tempatnya. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu. Suara itu… sudah merupakan petunjuk jelas baginya.

Orang yang memeluknya melepaskan pelukannya. Natsu mendengar suara langkah yang berlari meninggalkannya dan…

Suara tangisan.

"_I'm sorry, Lucy… "_

**~To Be Continue~**

….

Akhirnya kok begini…?

Hiks… Nana merasa bersalah membuat Natsu jadi begini…. :"(

Jadi…. Bisa di bilang dulu pas Natsu belum ketemu Lucy dia itu… nggak bahagia…

Pas ketemu Lucy, dia langsung berubah! Dari yang dulu hobi membangkang jadi nurut!

Jadi… tebakan readers nggak bener! Natsu nggak meninggalkan Lucy karena itu!

Tapi… kenapa pas chappy sedih Nana cepet buatnya..?

_Moshimo toki ga tomaru nara (_If time happens to stop,_)  
Ore wa zutto matteiru yo(_I'll always be waiting_)  
Futari no kiesouna yakusoku wa(_A promise that almost vanishes between us is_)_

Inilah lagu yg menemai Nana slama pembuatan chappy 7….

Miris banget.. pas sama ceritanya..

Walau lagu dan ceritanya beda tema. Tapi pas bagian yang di atas…

Bener-bener deh.. pas banget judulnya…_ Crazy Love…_

Untuk chappy 8…. Nana akan menceritakan tentang…

Yah… liat aja deh…

Jangan lupa meninggalkan sebuah review~

Satu pertanyaan? Ini chppy buat kalian nangis? Kalo iya, beri tahu Nana yy..?

Ohya! **Selamat hari laya Idul Fitri! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

Matta ne~


	8. Chapter 8

Halo Minna!

Apa kabarnya hari ini~?

Nalu shipper maaaaana suaranya~?

Readers : Ni author makin lama makin gaje aja... -_- udah banyak bacot lagi!

Gomen... habis besok Hari Kemerdekaan! harus semangat! (\*O*/)

Ini update Nana yg terbilang cepet! xD

ohya! Di chappy kemarin...

ada yg nangis

ada yg nggak

Yang nangis, GOMENNASAI!

Yang nggak nangis, nggak papa!

Kenapa? Karena... Nana yg buat nggak nagis... -_-

Karena chappy ini udah Nana buat pikirin dari dulu. Jadinya nangisnya kemaren udah lama!

Ini chappy rada gaje menurut Nana... -_-a, karena tenaga habis buat chapy kemarin kali yy...?

Tapi... ada satu rahasia yg Nana bongkar! xD

Then, Happy Reading~

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Eternal

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Alur yang terlalu cepat.

Chapter 8

.

Draken, Vermithrax.

Ibukota dari kerajaan Vermithrax ini tampak sunyi. Walau jam di tengah kota menunjukkan jam Sembilan lewat lima menit, namun hanya sedikit orang yang ada di luar.

Itu karena, cuaca hari ini bukan cuaca yang bersahabat.

Mungkin di negeri lain, masyarakat di sana tengah bermandikan sinar matahari dengan minuman dingin yang menyejukkan tenggorokan.

Namun tidak bagi negeri ini.

Walaupun sedang musim panas, negeri ini tidak tersinari dengan sinar matahari. Memang tidak bersalju, tapi hawa dingin yang menyekat kulit sudah cukup membuat masyarakat di sana enggan keluar dari rumah mereka yang hangat akan perapian.

Karena kurang mendapat sinar matahari, kegiatan pertanian dan perkebunan lumayan sulit di sana. Menyebabkan pemerintah harus mengimport barang-barang hasil tani dan kebun.

Walaupun Vermithrax adalah negara yang dingin. Itu tidak membuat negara itu terpuruk. Justru saat ini negara itu adalah negara terkaya di dunia.

Mungkin mereka minim akan kemampuan untuk bercocok tanam, namun kekayaan laut mereka sungguh luar biasa. Dan juga pendapatan negara ini juga berasal dari sektor perdagangan.

Menyebabkan negara itu di juluki, 'Dewa dari Para Naga'.

Di tengah kota Draken ini, istana kerajaan berdiri megah dengan ratusan prajurit menjaga istana ini. Istana yang biasanya ramai denagn beberapa kereta kuda yang datang dan pergi, kini sepi tanpa ada seorang pun yang masuk ke halaman istana.

Tampak di salah satu jendela ruangan di istana, ada sepasang mata yng mengintip keluar, seolah penasaran akan keadaan di luar. Manik mungilnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Pemilik dari manik hitam itu meninggalkan jendela. Dia turun dari meja yang dia gunakan untuk melihat keluar.

Manik hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang kamar yang megah ini. Lalu manik munggil itu terfokus pada satu titik.

Tempat tidur, atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang sedang tertutup dengan selimut.

Pemilik manik hitam itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur itu. Dia berhenti ketika cukup dekat, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk melompat.

Syut!

Dia berhasil mendarat sempurna di kasur super empuk itu. Matanya bersinar seolah melihat mangsa, ke arah orang yang masih terlelap itu.

Dia berjalan mendekati bantal tempat kepala milik orang itu teristirahat. Dia mengendus-endus telingga target seolah memastikan targetnya benar. Pemilik manik itu terdiam sebelum…

"AYEEEEEEEE!"

Pemilik manik hitam itu, yang rupanya adalah seekor kucing berbulu biru yang mengeong atau lebih tepat, mengeluarkan suara 'Aye' yang tidak lazim di miliki oleh kucing normal.

Kucing itu menunggu reaksi orang itu, berharap orang itu akan bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sayang harapan kucing itu kandas.

Orang yang sepertinya adalah pemiliknya, justru semakin menarik selimutnya dalam-dalam.

Kesal, si kucing mencari celah untuk dia masuk ke dalam selimut milik tuannya. Matanya menangkap sedikit celah yang muat untuk tubuhnya, tanpa menunggu intruksi lebih kucing itu telah meluncur ke dalam selimut tuannya.

Kucing itu memanjat tubuh tuannya, hingga dia medapati wajah tuannya, mulailah dia melancarkan serangan kedua.

Dengan penuh tekad, kucing itu menjilati wajah tuannya tanpa berhenti, terus hingga terdengar erangan dari tuannya.

"Ya… ya… aku bangun… "

Hanya itu?

Walau mengeluarkan suara, tuannya tidak mengeluarkan tindakan. Dan itu membuat kucing geram.

Merasa di mainkan, kucing itu keluar dari selimut, turun dari kasur empuk tuannya, dan berlari ke arah sebuah rak buku.

Tiga menit kemudian….

**Bruak!**

Sontak pemilik kucing itu terbangun karena kaget akan suara yang menandakan ada sebuah benda yang jatuh. Lantas si tuan kucing turun dari tempat tidurnya, melupakan rasa kantuknya dan segera memeriksa apa yang telah di lakukan kucingnya.

"Happy!"

"Aye!" Kucing itu membalas dengan 'meongan' khasnya.

"Ya ampun! Tak adakah cara yang lebih baik untuk membangunkanku?!"

"Aye!" Kucing itu seolah mengerti dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Si pemilik menggerang frustasi. Di pagi hari kucingnya sudah berbuat keributan.

"Sungguh benar-benar… " Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati rak bukunya. Di sana sebuah kamus tebal-lah yang menjadi korban dalam misi membangunkan-pemilik-yang-telat-bangun.

"Kau sungguh harus menghentikan caramu itu, Happy… " Si pemilik terus melanjutkan ceramahnya sembari menaruh kembali kamus itu ke tempat asalnya. Sedangkan si kucing hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Sekarang apa maumu?"

Mendengar tuntutannya akan di penuhi, Happy si kucing segera melesat ke arah meja yang ada di dekat balkon. Mata _onyx_ pemiliknya mengikuti arah kucing nakalnya itu.

"Aye!" Sahut Happy memutari meja itu dengan semangat.

"Dasar kucing rakus… " Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati meja yang membuat kucingnya sampai melakukan hal ekstrem untuk membangunkannya, memanjat rak buku dan sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu buku paling tebal di rak itu.

Entah itu harus di sebut cara pintar atau cara licik….

Di meja yang di tunjuk Happy, telah tersiap nampan penuh sarapan untuk si pemuda dan untuk kucing?

"Aye! Aye! Aye!" 'Meong' Happy tak sabar.

"Harusnya kau belajar menyiapkan sarapanmu sendiri… " Ujar pemuda itu sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk kucingnya yang licik.

"Nih!" Pemuda itu memberikan Happy mangkuk makannya yang berisi…

Ikan mentah?

"AYEE!"

"Ya.. ya… sama-sama.. " Balas pemuda itu tak bersemangat memeriksa sarapan miliknya, yang jelas untuk manusia.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam, jam Sembilan tepat.

"Pantas sarapanku di antar kesini... pasti mereka sudah selesai…" Gumam pemuda itu.

"Aye?"

"Kenapa tak sarapan? Entahlah Happy… aku tak merasa berselera… tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memakannya!" Happy cemberut karena kesempatan mendapat jatah lebih telah musnah.

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah ke tempat tidur dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya.

Happy yang melihat kejanggalan tuannya, meninggalkan sarapan yang telah dia tunggu-tunggu dan kembali menaiki tempat tidur tuannya.

"Aye… "

"Ya Happy…?"

"Aye…"

"Aku berbeda? Ini masih Natsu Dragneel yang sama dengan dua bulan yang lalu… " Ungkap pemuda yang rupanya adalah Natsu itu.

"Ayeee…."

Natsu tersenyum melihat kepedulian kucingnya, "Rupanya kau masih memikirkan sesuatu selain ikan!" Ejek Natsu.

"AYE!" Balas Happy yang merasa di hina. Happy pun turun dari tempat tidur dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

Natsu menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Ne Happy… "

"Aye?"

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang _dia _lakukan sekarang?"

Happy yang masih mengunyah ikannya menjawab dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Natsu menyadari apa maksud Happy, "Ahya… Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya… " Natsu kembali menerawang tak jelas. Yang membuat Happy semakin bingung akan sikap tuannya yang berubah drastis.

Natsu memang terlihat lebih aneh.

Biasanya Natsu akan bangun sendirinya pada jam Sembilan. Tak perlu harus di bangunkan oleh Happy yang bertaruh nyawa.

Dan hal yang paling spektakuler, seorang Natsu Dragneel menolak mentah-mentah untuk makan!

Apa yang membuat pangeran berambut _pink_ ini menjadi seperti orang yang tak tahu jalan?

Dan lagi, siapa _dia_ yang di maksud Natsu?

"Aye!"

'Meongan' Happy menarik perhatian Natsu yang dari tahu menerawangi sesuatu yang hanya dia tahu apa.

"Ya Happy…?"

"Aye!" Happy yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya kembali memutari meja tempat nampan sarapan Natsu di letakkan.

"Baiklah!" Natsu bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju meja tempat sarapannya menunggu untuk di santap.

Natsu embuka penutup nampan itu, matanya melebar melihat menu makanannya.

_Sup Ercis._

Memang bukan menu favortinya, tapi…

Membawa kenangan tersendiri untuk pangeran ini.

Natsu tersenyum kecil, pelan-pelan sebuah kenangan terputar di memorinya.

Natsu meraih teko kecil yang di yakininya berisi teh merah yang menjadi teh favoritnya.

Dia tuangkan teh merah itu dalam cangkir teh yang telah di siapkan.

Jari panjangnya menyelipkannya ke dalam lubang pada pegangan cangkir tehnya.

Bibirnya menyesap isi cangkir tersebut.

_Hangat…_

Natsu hanya tersenyum simpul. Hal kecil seperti ini saja telah mengingatkan Natsu pada_nya_.

Natsu mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam, tak ada suara selain alat makan yang di gunakan oleh pangeran ini. Bahkan Happy tak bersuara sama sekali, memerhatikan Natsu dengan cermat.

"Kenapa Happy?" Tanya Natsu yang telah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

Happy menggeleng pelan. Untuk menghindari pembincangan lebih lanjut, Happy berjalan ke tempat tidur khusus-nya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Natsu.

Natsu mengikuti langkah Happy dan terkekeh pelan melihat kucing birunya itu memposisikan diri untuk tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Happy."

"Aye… " Jawabnya dengan nada ngantuk.

Natsu hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan melihat kucingnya itu. Namanya juga kucing, makan, tidur, bermain, tak punya beban hidup…

Natsu menyambar handuk yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi, lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pangeran berambut pink itu telah keluar dengan handuk yang terlilit untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia menggerling ke arah Happy yang telah pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya, bagi Natsu dia tak peduli akan pakaian yang dia pakai, apa yang ada di lemari, itulah yang di pakai.

Dia hanya mengambil pakaiannya secara acak. Jika kemarin dia mengambil di bagian kanan, hari ini dia ambil di bagian tengah.

Dan dia juga tak perlu pelayan untuk membantunya memakai pakaiannya seperti ibunya.

"Aye… " Suara Happy memecah keheningan karena Natsu tengah menganti pakaiannya.

Natsu bertaruh kini Happy tengah memimpikan tengah makan ikan sepuasnya.

Kini Natsu telah kembali dengan pakaian kerajaannya, yang, tak pernah Natsu sukai selama hidupnya.

Dia sedikit merasa bebas dua bulan yang lalu, saat dia tengah mengikuti perlatihan untuk program militer yang akan dia laksanakan…

Satu minggu lagi.

Natsu menghebuskan nafas dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa di baca.

Tok! Tok!

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuyarkan pemikirannya, mata _onyx_nya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk."

Pintu berderit terbuka menampakan adik kecilnya.

"Wendy? Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Anu… bukannya Natsu-nii ada janji…?" Tanya Wendy malu-malu.

Janji?

"Janji denganmu?" Tanya Natsu heran.

Wendy menggeleng cepat, "Janji dengan paman," Jelasnya.

Mata Natsu melebar mendengarnya, segera dia menoleh ke arah jam di kamarnya. Jam Sembilan tiga puluh.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku hampir lupa! Terima kasih Wendy!" Natsu langsung melesat menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Tak apa, Natsu-nii." Balas Wendy sambil melambai ke arah kakaknya yang telah pergi tanpa mengatkan apapun lagi.

Senyum Wendy terhenti saat kakaknya sudah menghilang.

"Natsu-nii beda dari biasanya… "

Selama berjalan, Natsu pasti akan di sapa oleh para pelayan dan berusaha memulai pembicaraan singkat yang –pada akhirnya- di akhiri Natsu dengan cepat.

Bukannya Natsu tak suka di sapa, tapi dia benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Setelah yakin tak ada orang yang akan menyapanya. Natsu langsung mengambil langkah cepat berlari. Masa bodoh dengan peraturan Dilarang-berlari-di-kolidor-istana.

Dan seingatnya peraturan itu hanya berlaku saat dia masih berumur tiga sampai sepuluh tahun.

Jadi sekarang juga dia tak akan di hukum karena peraturan –kuno- itu.

Sampailah dia di sebuah ruangan yang terpisahkan dengan pintu besar di sana. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Natsu mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang yang Natsu tahu adalah pemilik ruangan itu mengatakan 'Silakan masuk.' Dan sesuai perintah, pangeran itu masuk ke ruangan besar itu.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu-Ouji. Anda yang pertama." Sambut seorang pria pemilik ruangan itu. Matanya tengah mencari-cari buku di antara deretan buku yang ada di depannya, yang tersusun rapi di rak buku miliknya.

Ruangan itu bisa di katakan sebagai ruang kerja yang di liputi sebuah perpustakaan.

Terdapat beberapa sofa lengkap dengan meja berukuran sedang di tengah sofa-sofa itu. Dan di depan jendela besar tempat Natsu menghadap sekarang terdapat meja kerja yang di penuhi buku, baik buku tipis setebal satu jari maupun buku tebal yang tebalnya bisa dua genggam tangan laki-laki dewasa.

Di bagian sayap kiri ruangan itulah tempat rak-rak buku dengan ratusan buku tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Hampir menyaingi perpustakaan istana.

Di bagian sayap kanan terdapat perapian dan hiasan-hiasan dinding.

"Selamat pagi, paman. Maaf aku terlambat." Balas Natsu yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia di depan meja kerja pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidak tuanku, anda tepat waktu. Apa saya tidak mengabarkan anda bahwa pelajaran di muali pukul sepuluh?"

Mata _onyx_ Natsu melebar, "Sepertinya aku yang lupa…. " Gumamnya, namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh pria bijak ini.

"Tak apa, Ouji. Lebih cepat bukanlah kesalahan."

"Kau mau kubantu?" Tawar Natsu.

"Ah! Terima kasih atas tawarannya, namun silakan anda menyicipi secangkir teh kesukaan saya," Tawar pria itu.

Natsu yang merasa tak bisa berkelit, memilih untuk menuruti tawaran dari pamannya itu. Dia mengambil sendiri cangkir dan menuangkannya tanpa menunggu bantuan.

Teh hitam.

"Bagaimana, tuanku?" Tanya pria itu.

Natsu tersenyum kecil sebelum meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya, "Pilihanmu selalu tepat paman."

Senyum ramah pria itu memutar, "Maaf Natsu-Ouji, bolehkan saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

Natsu menatapnya heran, "Silakan."

"Sebelumnya, maafkan atas kelancangan saya, hari anda…. Terkesan berbeda… " Tutur pria itu hati-hati.

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dari segi wajah, cara pakaian, nada bicara, suara, sikap… "

"Dari segi… maaf, sifat… "

Natsu menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya…. ada yang menjadi… pikiranku hari ini…. "

Pria itu menutup pelan buku yang tengah di periksanya, "Jika anda membutuhkan seorang teman untuk berunding, saya siap melayani anda, Natsu-Ouji."

Natsu tersenyum atas perhatian dari pamannya, "Aku sangat menghargainya, tapi sungguh aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu, terima kasih banyak, Atlas."

Pria bernama Atlas itu membungkuk hormat, "Sama-sama, Natsu-Ouji. Sudah sepantasnya kewajiban saya dalam melayani keluarga kerajaan."

Pria bernama Atlas itu adalah perdana menteri kerajaan Vermithrax. Orang terdekat dari Igneel, ayah Natsu sekaligus tangan kanannya. Natsu sudah menganggapnya sebagai paman kandungnya sendiri.

Dan Atlas jugalah yang memberikan pidato di pesta pertunangan Natsu dan Lucy.

Hening pun menjadi pemisah antara dua orang ini. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan, semua sibuk akan kegiatan masing-masing. Atlas yang tengah memeriksa beberapa buku di rak bukunya dan Natsu yang tengah membaca buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan yang cukup lama terbentuk.

"Silakan masuk." Pinta Atlas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut _maroon_ dengan mata hitam yang mirip dengan milik Natsu. namun dia hanya memiliki satu mata karena mata kanannya terluka dan meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam.

"Wah! Wah! Natsu-Ouji bahkan telah siap!" Ejek pemuda itu, Natsu tidak membalasnya karena pangeran itu tengah sibuk menyesap teh hitamnya.

"Selamat datang, Cobra. Tenang, kamu tidaklah terlambat." Sambut Atlas, Natsu hanya mengaguk singkat berhubung mulutnya masih berkoneksi dengan cangkir tehnya.

Cobra adalah anak angkat dari Atlas. Pemuda itu juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan, namun orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Cobra berumur lima tahun. Dia di angkat anak oleh Atlas yang tidak berkeluarga.

Cobra setahun lebih tua dari Natsu. Namun tidak menghalangi mereka berdua berteman. Sebenarnya pertemanan Natsu dan Cobra terbilang aneh karena mereka berteman akibat…

Sama-sama suka membolos dari pelajaran.

Sebenarnya hanya keluarga kerajaan yang belajar di istana, otomatis sebenarnya Natsu belajar sendirian. Namun atas permintaan Atlas kepada Igneel agar Cobra belajar bersama Natsu. Hasilnya? Mereka berdua sering di marahi karena suka membolos.

Tapi itu tentunya kisah saat mereka masih kecil.

"Hari ini kau juga akan pulang larut, Pak tua?" Tanya Cobra sembari berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah Natsu.

Atlas hanya tersenyum, "Sudah tugasku, nak."

Cobra memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya ya! Asalkan kau selalu ingat usia, Pak tua."

Cobra memang sedikit kasar. Namun dia orang yang baik, disiplin, tegas, dan bisa di percaya. Dan satu-satunya pemuda bangsawan yang dekat dengan Natsu. bahkan sudah ada rumor bahwa Cobra akan menjadi perdana menteri saat Natsu naik tahta di masa mendatang. Namun di lihat dari Natsu sendiri, sepertinya rumor itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Cobra menarik kursi di sebelah Natsu untuk tempat dia duduk. Setelah dia mendudukinya, Cobra menoleh ke arah Natsu.

Cobra menaikan alisnya sebelah, "Apa hanya perasaanku, tapi Natsu… kau terlihat berbeda,"

Natsu melengos sebelum menjawab, "Selamat Cobra! Kau orang kedua yang mengatakanya."

-000XXX000-

Pukul tiga siang.

Itulah dari yang di baca oleh mata _onyx_ putra mahkota Vermithrax itu.

Pantas matanya mulai terasa berat akan kantuk yang ingin dia lepaskan dengan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kamarnya yang super empuk itu.

"Ada angin apa kau menyuruhku datang dua jam yang lalu untuk… membantu pekerjaan yang harusnya kaulah yang menyelesaikannya?!" Tanya Natsu agak marah karena waktu kosong yang –sangatlah- ingin dia pergunakan untuk tidur siang yang kini, dengan liciknya, di curi oleh ayahnya.

Igneel terkekeh pelan, "Maafkan aku menganggu waktu tidur siangmu, tuan muda. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menyicipi angur merah ini." Jelasnya sembari tangan besarnya meraih gelas anggurnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan.

Natsu mendengus kesal, "Terima kasih, Paduka. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan di marahi oleh permaisurimu karena meminum minuman keras di siang hari."

Igneel mengibaskan tangannya, "Grandine tidak akan memarahimu, nak! aku yang menjaminnya!"

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak percaya.

"Ayolah! Aku sengaja memilih anggur merah kesukaan Grandine agar saat dia menemukan kita dan dia hendak marah, aku akan menawarkannya untuk mencoba! Grandine juga tak akan menolak godaan anggur nikmat ini!" jelas Igneel mengedipkan sebelah matanya akan ide 'cermelang'-nya.

Natsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tak punya banyak tenaga untuk bersilat lidah dengan ayahnya.

Natsu kembali memfokuskan ke beberapa dokumen negara yang seharusnya ayahnya yang menyelesaikannya.

Sebenarnya alasan ayahnya menyeret Natsu ke ruang kerjanya, yang dua kali lebih besar dari milik Atlas, adalah agar dia punya teman meminum anggur merah dan agar dia tak terlalu banyak minum.

Masalah minum, ayahnya ini salah satu pemabuk berat dan itu membuat ibunya kadang marah.

Untuklah, Natsu tidak seperti ayahnya.

"Mmm…. Ayah?"

"Ya, Natsu?"

"Boleh aku bertanya mengenai…. Pengalamanmu saat mengikuti program militer itu?"

Mendengar kata 'program militer', Igneel langsung meletakan gelas anggurnya dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya.

Melihat ayahnya telah memberikan kesempatan untuknya, Natsu kembali melanjutkan, "Berapa kali… kau di serang oleh pembunuh bayaran?"

Igneel menaruh tangan kanannya di dagunya, "Sekitar… hanya seratus lima puluh serangan… "

Natsu tak bisa membendung tawanya. Hanya?

Igneel ikut tertawa akan kalimatnya sendiri, "Tapi sungguh. Hampir setiap hari aku mendapatnya. Waspada setiap hari dan jangan terlalu percaya dengan orang pertama kali di temui."

Natsu menganguk mendapat nasihat dari ayahnya, puas dengan jawabannya, Natsu kembali fokus dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas kerja ayahnya. Igneel masih mengawasi gerak-gerik putranya. Lalu dia membuka mulut kemabli memulai pembicaraan.

"Kali ini aku yang akan bertanya, Natsu." Natsu mengaguk sembari tangannya memegang gagang gelasnya, menghirup aroma dari anggur sebelum meminumnya.

"Apa kau memberitahu Lucy alasan utamamu mengikuti program ini?"

Natsu langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang ingin mendekatkan gelas anggurnya ke bibirnya. Dia meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Matanya lebih memilih untuk melihat lantai.

"Tidak… " Gumam Natsu, "aku takut aku akan merusak hubungannya dengan… " Natsu memutusnya untuk menarik nafasnya.

"Ayahnya… "

Igneel menganguk setuju, "Kau benar. Kudengar dari Jude selama dua bulan ini hubungannya dengan Lucy semakin membaik."

Natsu tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, "Aku senang mendegarnya… "

Natsu kembali menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tak mungkin berterus terang padanya… "

"Bahwa dua tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya kau hendak menarikku mundur dari program itu karena besarnya resiko, hingga… " Igneel menghembuskan nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"pertemuanku dengan Jude dua tahun lalu, dimana dia mengatakan padaku, dia ingin putrinya menikah dengan pangeran yang dapat menjalankan program itu dengan sukses," Lanjut Igneel.

Natsu menganguk, masih tak menatap ayahnya.

"Aku tak menyalahkan keinginan ayah Jude. Aku sendiri berpendapat bahwa keinginannya sangat wajar. Di dasari dengan beliau sendiri yang telah mengikutinya, tapi bagi Lucy… "

"Dia akan menyalahkan ayahnya." Lanjut Igneel.

"Karenanya kau memohon padaku untuk kembali di izinkan mengikuti program militer ini. Agar kau bisa memenuhi syarat dari Jude untuk menikahi Lucy," Tambah Igneel.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan segalanya untuk Lucy… " Puji Igneel.

"Aku tak akan merelakannya dengan orang lain. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya, bahkan dengan nyawaku resikonya… " Jelas Natsu, sejenak matanya membesar menyadari sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal resiko, apa resikoku mangikuti program ini hingga kau berniat menarikku, di saat kau sudah menyiapkannya selama bertahun-tahun?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Natsu menatap mata _onyx_ Igneel.

"Karena… kau tak akan di lindungi di sana." Jawab Igneel singkat.

Natsu terus menantapnya meminta penjelasaan.

Igneel menghembuskan nafas, "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, setiap pangeran yang mengikuti program itu akan di jaga oleh beberapa pengawal terselubung,"

"Pengawal terselubung?" Tanya Natsu tak mengerti.

"Benar. Pengawal terselubung adalah prajurit pilihan raja. Mereka akan di seludupkan sebagai prajurit biasa. Dan dengan beberapa mekanisme, mereka akan bisa bertugas dengan kelompok yang sama dengan pangeran negeri mereka. itulah salah satu faktor utama keselamatan pangeran saat itu." Igneel meminum anggur merahnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tujuh prajurit terselubung untukmu. Tapi dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba muncul peraturan baru dalam program itu, setiap tahun prajurit yang di kirim, baik inti maupun biasa, harus berumur tepat delapan belas tahun. Tidak boleh lebih tidak boleh kurang."

Natsu tetap diam, menunggu Igneel menyelesaikannya.

Igneel kembali melanjutkan, "Dan sungguh kebetulan, tak ada prajurit terbaik milik kita yang memiliki umur yang sama denganmu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan cukup Cobra saja yang akan kuutus. Namun namanya telah terdaftar untuk mengikuti program sebagai prajurit biasa satu tahun sebelummu. Otomatis dia tak akan bisa kuutus lagi. Karena setiap prajurit hanya bertugas satu kali."

Igneel menatap putranya dalam, "Mengartikan, kau akan menuju perang ini, tanpa satupun pengawal."

Igneel menambahkan, "Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuanmu, Natsu. tapi aku saja yang waktu tu di kawal denagn lima pengawal terselubung hampir kehilangan nyawaku. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Dengan begitu, kemungkinan kau akan selamat, hanya sekitar… dua puluh persen… "

-000XXX000-

Igneel memandang keluar jendela yang terletak di belakang meja kerjanya. Mata matanya menerawang jauh, memikirkan kembali pembicaraanya dengan putranya beberapa menit yang lalu.

**Flashback On**

"_Dengan begitu, kemungkinan kau akan selamat, hanya sekitar… dua puluh persen… " Ungkap Igneel, mata onyxnya mengawasi putranya dengan tajam, menunggunya untuk angkat bicara._

_Mata onyx putranya menerawang jauh ke keluar jendela, seolah berusaha mencari jawaban dari tanaman yang tak bisa tumbuh di musim ini._

"_Sekalipun… " Kini mata onyx putranya beralih menatap mata onyxnya._

"_persentase keselamatanku hanya satu persen, aku akan tetap memperjuangkannya! Satu persen itu akan berbanding terbalik menjadi seratus persen!" Ujarnya mantap, Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya._

"_Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku permisi." Pamit Natsu lalu membungkuk hormat. _

_Igneel tetap diam, mengawasi kepergian putranya yang tengah menarik gagang pintu dan keluar ruangan._

_Igneel tersenyum bangga bertepatan dengan suara pintu tertutup._

"_Dasar… "_

**End of Flashback**

Igneel menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kenapa anak itu berbeda hari ini…?"

-000XXX000-

Natsu berjalan menyusuri koridor, yang entah kenapa, sepi baginya. Setidaknya akan ada satu dua pelayan yang lewat.

Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tak memedulikannya, sekarang yang dia inginkan adalah menyendiri di kamarnya.

Natsu menyusuri koridor dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, karena kamarnya cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Barulah Natsu menyadari, alasan sebenarnya koridor yang sepi adalah semua pelayan yang lewat dan hendak menyapanya membeku di tempat saat mereka melihat wajanya yang, menahan amarah. Seolah memberikan peringatan kau-sengaja-mencari-masalah-jika-ingin-ikut-campur .

Hanya dalam beberapa menit Natsu telah berada di dekat pintu besar kamarnya. Dia melepaskan desahan lega. Segera dia menghambur untuk memasuki kamar yang telah di tinggalinya sejak dia beranjak remaja itu.

Brak!

Natsu membanting keras pintu kamarnya, membuat kucing biru yang tengah berada di atas meja kaget dan hampir jatuh dari meja.

"Maaf Happy… " Gumam Natsu. Pangeran itu langsung membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Wajahnya dia benamkan ke dalam bantal.

"Aye… "

"Ya Happy… kuakui aku berbeda hari ini… "

Apa yang membuat seorang Natsu Dragneel berubah sikap hari ini?

Karena dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, bukan, _seseorang_.

"Luce… "

"Aye?"

"Luce, Happy. Dia… " Natsu bangun dari posisi telengkupnya dan duduk di kasurnya menghadap kucingnya yang kini berada di atas kasurnya.

"Dia… tak ada surat darinya selama dua bulan ini… "

Ya. Inilah yang telah membuat Natsu Dragneel begitu berbeda sifatnya.

Selama dua bulan selama Natsu mengikuti pelatihan untuk mengikuti program militer yang akan di laksanakan seminggu lagi, tak ada sepucuk suratpun dari putri Fiore itu yang sampai ke tangannya.

Tadinya Natsu menganggap surat itu tak di kirimkan oleh ayahnya karena takut menggangu latihannya. Namun saat dia tiba di istana kemarin malam, ayahnya bilang tidak ada surat yang tiba dari Lucy Heartfilia.

Dan itu sangat meresahkan Natsu.

"Aye!" Komentar Happy setelah Natsu menjelaskan mengenai masalahnya.

"Aku tahu! Kupikir juga surat-surat itu salah kirim. Tapi Tak mungkin kulir istana Fiore salah mengirimkan surat! Jika ia mengapa surat untuk ayah dari ayah Jude bisa sampai tanpa ada masalah?" Bantah Natsu.

Natsu memukul-mukul dahinya. Inilah yang paling di takutinya, putusnya komunikasi dengan Lucy.

"Lucy sudah berjanji… tak mungkin dia mengingkari janjinya!" Natsu mengerang frustasi.

"Pasti dia masih marah karena aku tak mengatakan masalah kepergianku lebih cepat!" Ujar Natsu.

Natsu memaki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia tak memikirkan perasaan Lucy. Lucy pasti sangat kecewa dengannya.

Lalu munculnya pikiran menakutkan lainnya,

Mungkinkah… kini Lucy berubah dan mencampakkannya?

Natsu meninju keras dinding kamarnya, melepaskan segala emosinya, membuat dinding itu retak dan meninggalkan lubang yang lumayan lebar. Natsu tak peduli apa dia akan di marahi karena merusak dinding.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk… " Desis Natsu.

Masuklah seorang pelayan dengan takut-takut dan tengah memengang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Na-Natsu-Ouji, ada Surat yang di kirimkan untuk anda," Ujar pelayan itu hati-hati.

Happy mengambil inisiatif, dia melesat menuju pelayan itu dan membuka mulutnya. Pelayan itu mengerti. Dia berjongkok dan menyelipkan surat itu di mulut Happy.

"Katakan pada ayah aku tak akan hadir untuk makan malam." Pesan Natsu dingin. Masih di posisinya.

"Baik, Natsu-Ouji. Saya permisi." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat lalu menutup pelan pintu kamar.

Happy berlari menuju Natsu. Natsu berjongkok dan mengambil surat yang di tunjukkan untuknya.

Natsu sama sekali tak berniat membacanya dan berniat untuk melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Namun matanya menangkap nama si pengirim surat itu.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Natsu langsung membuka amplop surat itu.

_Dear Natsu Dragneel_

_Bagaimana kabarmu Natsu? Semoga sebaik diriku di sini. Dan maaf karena baru kali inilah semenjak kepulanganmu aku mengirimkan surat._

_Selama dua bulan ini, aku terus mengurung diri di kamar, keluar hanya untuk makan di ruang makan. Nasihat orang tua, pelayan dan teman-temanku tak aku pedulikan. Aku masih merasa terpuruk akan berita kepergianmu._

_Jujur, aku sangat marah dan menganggap kamu tak peduli padaku, pergi meninggalkanku sendiri._

_Tapi, aku akhirnya merubah pikiranku setelah ayah menceritakanku tentang alasan utamamu pergi._

_Aku sangat menghargai alasanmu tak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Ayahku mengatakan alasan dia mengajukan syarat itu karena untuk melihat kesungguhan pemuda yang akan menikahiku. Dan aku sangat menghargai dan menyetujuinya._

_Aku sadar tak seharusnya aku bersikap begini. Aku minta maaf Natsu. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya._

_Mungkin kau telah berpikir bahwa aku telah berubah membencimu dan mencampakkanmu?_

_Maaf Natsu… aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku sangat terguncang saat kau mengatakannya padaku. _

_Tapi ingatlah, aku tak akan berubah._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu dan tak ada yang bisa membuatku berhenti mencintaimu._

_Dan seperti yang kukatakan,_

_I will right here waiting for you!_

_Lots of Love_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Natsu terdiam membaca surat dari tunangannya.

Bagaimana bisa Lucy menebak apa yang dia pikirkan?

Pelan-pelan senyum terukir di wajah tampan pangeran itu.

"Aye?"

Natsu menoleh ke arah Happy, "Tak apa, Happy! Semuanya baik-baik saja!" Jelas Natsu sambil menunjukkan _grins_nya.

"Aye!"

"Eh? _Grins_?"

Ya. Selama hari ini, Natsu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan _grins_-nya. Biasanya jika bertemu dengan orang-orang di istana, dia pasti akan menunjukkannya. Itulah yang di sebut _berbeda_ oleh orang-orang dekatnya.

Natsu kembali memberikan _grins_nya. Sekarang tak ada yang lagi yang meresahkannya.

"Aku tak akan berubah ya…?" Gumam Natsu.

'Lucy benar, tak akan yang bisa merubah kami berdua.' Batin Natsu. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Setiap mengingat tunangannya itu, senyumnya terbaik selalu terbentuk.

Benar. Lucy tak akan berubah. Tidak, tepatnya Lucy sendirilah yang tak akan berubah dan tidak ada yang perlu di ubah.

Ah! Tidak! Ada satu hal yang harus di ubah!

_Her last name…_

~To be Continue~

* * *

Yatta! rahasia kebongkar lagi!

Jadi... Natsu itu perginya karena dia cinta banget sama Lucy! #aih~

Ohya, mungkin banyak yg penasaran kenapa Nana buat konfliknya pergi perang, bukan cinta segitiga?

Karena, Nana perhatikan kalo di dunia nyata, kebanyakan orang dulu itu pisah karena cowoknya ikut perang. Makanya Nana buat Eternal begini!

Dan... utk chappy depan, supprise utk kalian semua!

NaLu moment~~ XDD

Dan... Nana mau mengumumkan kalo Nana akan mem-publish mulri-chapter baru!

Judulnya... 'Futari no Himitsu' artinya Rahasia Kita Berdua.

Au, genrenya Humor & Romance, NaLu tentunya~

Hoho! Nana jamin deh! Nggak sedih kayak Eternal!

EH? Eternal happy ending loh!

udah deh... Nana banyak ngomong... -_-

Saatnya bales review~

**Luna d' ** : Nggak papa! :) Nana seneng Luna-san mau meluangkan waktu yg super berharga utk mereview! ;) Ngerti! Ngerti! tolong sabar yy! Nana jadi takut juga liat Luna-san begitu... eh? kok Igneel mau di injek? kenapa nggak sekalian di bunuh aja? #plak oke! nggak papa! Nana sendiri juga nggak nangis :( tapi tetep menohok hati yy? Huwaaa... Gomenn! Nana nggak bermaksud utk merusak lebaran Luna-san! Thx for teh review!

**Karinalu **: GOMENNASAI! Nana nggak bermaksud utk merusak lebaran Karin-nee! T^T gomenne! Kata-katanya emang buat jantung meringis bacanya... #huh? Mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga! :) Thx for the review!

**Chiaki Heratfilia **: Nggak papa! Tetep mereviea Nana udah seneng kok Chi-chan! xD Huaaa.. gomen! Satu tahun itu lama yy...? menurut Nana sih terlalu bentar.. .-. (bener" mau nyiksa Natsu...) hoho! tentunya! xD Chapter ini nggak ada tuh... malah bikin seneng(?) mungkin? masih mau nagis lagi...? -_-" Nana capek nulis sad chapter, tapi... mau nggak amu harus bikin lagi... jadi tunggu aja! xD Yup! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga! :) Thx for teh review!

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan** : Huwee... gomennasai! :( Nana nggak bermaksud! *sembah" minta maaf* waduh! sampe kayak begitu... maaf deh... haha! gomen yy! ^^V maaf sudah merusak hari lebaran anda.. Thx for the review!

**Hanara VgRyu **: Huwaa... gomen! T_T Nana nggak bermaksud begitu! huwaaa... gimana nih? *kalang kabut beli tisu* oke! siap bos! Thx for the review!

**Himiki-chan** : Nggak papa! :) Are? kok bisa...? hehe! Arigatou! :)) Nana juga nggak suka cerita sad, tapi ni cerita happy ending kok! :) hai! Arigatou! Ganbarimass! Thx for the review!

**Hana Hii-chan** : Yo Hana-san! Haha! nggak papa kok! Nana ngerti kok! :) Memang kalau membaca terkadang feel-nya nggak nyampe! Nana mengharagainya! :) hehe! tentunya! Thx for the review!

**nshawol56** : Sabar senpai! Kalo Natsu nggak pergi dia nggak bisa ngedapetin Natsu! Dan Natsu nggak perlu cewek lain! ;) Lucy udah lebih dari cukup baginya~ #cailah! Pinginnya di lamain... #plak nggak kok! bakal cepet pulangnya! :) kalo gitu Natsu bakal habis sebelum sempet ngelamar Bella-nee... -_- Thx for the review!

**HyLucyNagi** : Arigatou! xD haha! syukurlah kalau begitu! :) waaa! Jangan gituin Natsu! kasian Natsunya! #tumben belaiin Natsu? tapi petanyaan HyLucy-san udah kejawab di chappy ini, bukan? :) semoga! sesuai judul cerita ini! xD ini termasuk update Nana yg paling cepet... #gomen! Thx for the review!

**Penggemar fanfic FT** : Hiks... hiks... gomenn! T0T hehe.. arigatou~ xD ini udah ada! Thx for the review!

**wendy love 26** : Huwaaa... gomennasai! T.T hehe! syukurlah! :) Hai! Sebisanya Nana coba! Thx for the review!

**Pipin- Fina78** : Iya! Hiks... Nana pingin nangis jadinya... ketemu entar, pergi lama... #miris.. pasti! xD hehe! Nana tau! Fina-san! xD hehe! nggak papa kok! :) haha! nggak papa! sumber semangat utk Nana! xD Thx for the review!

**Anonymousgirl88** : Nggak papa! Nana juga agak susah buat nangis! :) iya! sejenis wamil tapi beda! wwkwkwk... namanya juga yg tiba" di suruh megang pistol! xD Ciaaaaah... Natsu! Bikin Nana bengong di siang bolong! xDD Nggak papa! Thx for the review!

**Ayano Yanagita** : huwaaa... terpaksa! *ngasih tissue sepuluh dus* Natsu pasti balik kok! :) sama! *toss* Nana nggak bakal bikin NaLu ceritan sad ending janji! sama-sama! Thx for the review!

**Reka amelia** : Akhirnya! ada yg bilang ini fic gaje! *bersorak* hueee... ini tisu... ini udah update! :) Thx for the review!

Done! Saatnya siap-siap bobok buat lomba tari tambang besok! xD

Matta ne~


End file.
